The unexpected, or so they think
by Ic3-An93l
Summary: Lily and James have hated each other from the moment they met. They're now in fifth year, and if they get within 20 ft of each other, Hell ensues. But soon things will change... (this is my first fic please r&r! :) )
1. Potter: Can't Live with him, Seriously

(A/N: I own nothing from this story! I wish I did though…)  
  
Chapter one: Potter: can't live with him…would LOVE life without him!  
  
It was an unusually warm winters day, and Lily Evans was siting out in the Hogwarts grounds, reading her favourite muggle Story of all time: Beauty and the Beast.  
  
'Hmm…Gaston sounds like SOMEONE I know…" Lily muttered to herself.   
  
Just at that exact moment, that someone waltzed onto the grounds, and strutted very pompously over to where Lily was seated. Lily pretended not to notice.  
  
'Hello Evans! What are you doing reading on such a nice warm day like this?' James said cheerily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him. James tried harder; he just HAD to show Sirius how short tempered Lily was.  
  
'So Lillian, how are you doing?'  
  
Lily continued to ignore James, much to his dismay.  
  
"Damn! I'm gonna have to try harder," James thought angrily. Lily, on the other hand, was enjoying seeing James try his hardest to upset her, with no luck. At that moment, Sirius ran up to where James and Lily were, and started gabbling.  
  
'James!!! New girl. . . pretty. . . meet. . . nice. . . like. . . come. . . quick!' Sirius rambled.  
  
'WHOA! Sirius, Slow down! Now, start from the beginning…' James held his hands up. Sirius took a deep breath and said: 'James, there's a new girl at the door. She's really pretty, and I wanna go meet her. She seems nice and I think that you would like her, so come quick and let's go!'  
  
'REALLY?! Why didn't you say so?! Sorry Lilz, duty calls!' and with that, Sirius and James ran up to the entrance hall, to meet the new 'babe'.  
  
'Pft! So childish. Potter's nothing but an arrogant toerag, and a womanising one at that… stupid git!' Lily muttered angrily.  
  
Little did she realise that upcoming events were soon to change everything she though she knew about herself… 


	2. Girls: Pretty, or Lily James Potter

(A/N Thanks to iluvorlando, my first reviewer! Yay! ()  
  
Chapter 2: Why are some girls pretty.and other girls like Lily?  
  
Last chapter ending: Little did she realise that upcoming events were soon to change everything she though she knew about herself.  
  
~( ~  
  
James and Sirius arrived at the entrance hall, and James saw the beauty standing by the main staircase. 'Whoa! Sirius was right! She is a babe!' James muttered to himself, hoping no one heard him. unfortunately, Sirius did.  
  
'But I'm ALWAYS right, aren't I?' said Sirius sarcastically. James didn't hear him; he was too busy staring at the new girl. 'FINE! Don't answer me!' Sirius pretended to cry. James didn't notice, he was in Limbo, staring at the new girl. '.And you accuse ME, loveable old Sirius, of not paying attention! JAMESIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!' Screamed Sirius, using a large amount of energy to get James back to reality. It worked.  
  
'Wha? Oh. sorry Siri, It's just.wait, did you just call me Jamesie?'  
'Err.umm.yeah.whoops.' muttered Sirius sheepishly, with a *don't kill  
me* look on his face.  
'You're just lucky that I don't kill my friends in front of new girls.  
see you tonight, Sirius,' James Replied coolly, and he then walked down the stairs to meet the new girl.  
  
'Uh Oh. better skedaddle!' and with that, Sirius ran off to find Remus, with the hope that James wouldn't kill him if Remus was there as a human shield.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was still outside reading. or trying to anyway. Her eyes skimmed over the book, but her mind was trying to come up with ways to get James back for trying to annoy her so desperately. 'It's almost as if his life depends on ruining my day!' Lily thought angrily. She then realised that there was no point in reading anymore, she just couldn't concentrate, and so she might as well go for a walk instead.  
  
'All right, now let's see, what prank can I pull that annoys him, but isn't too over the top.' Lily thought, as she approached the Quidditch pitch.  
  
'Well, let's see what pranks he's pulled on me, and maybe that will give me an idea on what I should do to him.' Lily muttered as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets. 'Acne breakout.oogh! That was so cruel of him, but I wouldn't DARE do it back. It might just improve his looks!' Lily muttered to herself. 'Ok, how about.'  
  
'LILY!' Lily's best friend, Arabella Figg, ran up to her on the pitch. 'LILY! There's a new girl here! She's just been sorted into Gryffindor! She's in 5th year, and she's gonna be in out dorm!' Arabella screamed as she ran towards Lily. 'James is gonna LOVE that!' Lily said angrily. 'Yeah.I knew that's how you'd feel, but on the other hand.' 'Yes Bella?' 'Well, we.err. DAMN! I forgot!' cried Arabella angrily. 'That's ok. Hey, you wanna help me come up with a prank to play on James?'  
  
(A/N YAY! Another chapter!!!! Please review!!!!!( ( () 


	3. Some girls were born for greatness… othe...

(A/N Thanks to P.C.P.Harrison, my second reviewer! YAY! I read your story and reviewed it too! Thanks 4 all the nice comments!)  
  
Chapter 3: Some girls were born for greatness. others got stuck with James  
  
Last chapter ending: 'Yeah.I knew that's how you'd feel, but on the other hand.' 'Yes Bella?' 'Well, we.err. DAMN! I forgot!' cried Arabella angrily. 'That's ok. Hey, you wanna help me come up with a prank to play on James?'  
  
~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~ (~ ( ~  
  
Lily and Arabella walked around the grounds together, trying to come up with a decent prank to play on him, whilst he was least expecting it.  
  
'Ooh! I got it! Let's put a hex on him that whenever he looks in a mirror, he sees himself as a fantabulous stud, but on the outside, he looks like a hag.or better yet, a SLYTHERIN!' exclaimed Bella happily.  
  
'YEAH! That's a brilliant idea!' exclaimed Lily happily, 'I don't know what I'd do Without you, Bella!' 'I know.' Arabella smiled with false modesty.  
  
In the intervening time, James walked up to the new girl in the entrance hall.  
  
'Hey, I'm James Potter, Welcome to Hogwarts!' He put on one of his famous lop Sided grins. 'Huh? What are you talking about?! I've been at Hogwarts for the past 4 years!' Exclaimed the girl James walked up to. 'Huh, oh right, sorry, I was just practicing for when I got up to that girl over there who IS new.' James muttered quickly, before running off, to the ACTUAL new girl.  
  
'Hi. I haven't seen you around before! Hi, I'm James Potter, Welcome to Hogwarts!' James said with a grin. The 'new girl' turned toward him. 'OMG! You're James Potter!!! I've had the BIGGEST crush on you Since.well.ever! Oh! It's such an honour to finally meet you!' The 'new girl' cried Happily.  
  
'Well, seeing that you know my name, may I please know yours?' Said James, seductively. 'Oh.sure, my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Killate, and I just transferred here from Beuxbaton. Oh WOW! I can't wait to tell my friends that I talked with THE James POTTER!!!!' Stephanie gasped happily. James grinned; this girl was his for the taking. 'So, have you got a boyfriend?' asked James. 'Umm.no.why?' 'Just wondering.' and with that, James snatched a quick kiss, and ran up the entrance stairs. As he reached the top, he turned back to Stephanie, and yelled, 'I'm in Gryffindor.see you round!' Stephanie stood there, looking as if Christmas had come early for her. She touched her lips in disbelief.  
  
~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~  
  
Lily and Arabella were still walking around the Quidditch grounds when the sun was getting ready to set. 'We'd better go up now, otherwise we might miss DINNER!' exclaimed Arabella with a sarcastic note in her voice.  
  
'My God! Is that all you think about?! Food?!' Lily exclaimed with a mocking tone in her voice. Arabella whined. 'Liíiiiiiiiilyyyy! Pwease?' 'Oh, alright.but NEVER use the puppy face again?! Alright?' 'YAY!!!! Let's go!'  
  
With that, the two of the raced up to the castle, and into the dining hall, where, unfortunately, the Marauders were already seated. 'Dear god NO!' Lily thought to herself, 'Anyone but THEM!' 'Hey Lilz! Hows it hanging?' Asked James happily. 'Hey James, where's your brain,' Lily snapped back angrily. Sirius then went on to sing, 'Love is in the air,' much to the displeasure of most of the Gryffindor table. He was greeted with a few rotted tomatoes (A/N Don't ask me WHERE they got them!) and boos from the crowd. 'Sirius, it there's ANYTHING in the air right now, it's the pungent smell of James' FEET!' exclaimed Lily sarcastically. 'HEY! I take offence in that!' James cried out. At that precise moment, Stephanie ran into the Great Hall and over to James. 'James! James! I got into Gryffindor!!' she exclaimed as she plonked down onto his lap. James took her into a long kiss. much to Lily's disapproval. When they pulled apart, James smiled at her, and said, 'That's just great honey,' Lily, who was sitting next to the two, was gagging, and pretending to throw up. 'If you don't like it, then you could just move,' Stephanie snapped angrily. 'Nah, I like it here.plus, I WAS here first,' Lily replied sarcastically. James grinned. 'Lily was cute when she was all sarcastic like that.WHOA WAIT! Where did THAT come from?! This is My mortal Enemy, my biggest foe! How can I think she's CUTE?!' James thought to himself, but then the little nagging voice in his mind came up to talk, 'You've ALWAYS though that Lily was cute. you just never did anything about it! ARGH! SHUT UP!'  
  
Stephanie got up off James' lap and sat next to him on the table (A/N on the seat lol) and she snuggled close to him. Arabella gave Lily a sickened look, then went back to eating. Just then, Lily's other 2 best friends, Becka and Frances, ran into the hall. 'Lilz! Come quickly! There are some Slytherins that are hurt really badly!' Becka exclaimed quickly. Lily jumped up, and quickly turned to the Marauders. 'If I find out that you did this.' Lily threatened, shaking her fist at the, before running off with her friends. 'Oh no! what are we gonna do?!' Sirius cried uneasily. 'Chill! There's no Way she can find out that it was us.right?'  
  
~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~  
  
Lily , Frances and Becka ran down the corridors, until they eventually reached the place where 2 slytherins were lying, with bruises on their arms and legs. 'Quickly! Let's get them to the Hospital wing!' Frances shouted quickly. The three girls levitated the boys up, and took them up to see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Goodness! What on earth happened?' Madame Pomfrey said as she fussed about the Hospital wing, gathering everything she needed to cure them. 'Well.we THINK the Marauders, but so far there's no hard evidence.' mumbled Lily. 'Well, these two are very lucky that such a caring prefect like you came along Ms. Evans! I'll talk to the Headmaster about this, and we'll see if he'll give you a special services award,' 'Oh.no really, Becka and Frances found them, they should get the award.' Lily muttered sheepishly.  
  
'Well, Honorary prefect-ships are in order, I think.No off to dinner, No doubt that you 3 are hungry!' Madame Pomfrey said. The three girls nodded, the rushed out, and down to the Great Hall. Madame Pomfrey was right. Saving people sure made you hungry!  
  
When they arrived back at the hall, James and Stephanie were exploring each other's tonsils, and Arabella was looking like she was going to be sick. She jumped up at the sight of her 3 best friends, and smiled.  
  
'Thank God you three are here! One more moment with these two, and dinner would be back, for the second time round!' Arabella rambled.  
  
Lily smiled, and she, Becka and Frances sat down at the table, and began gossiping and eating.  
  
~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~ ( ~  
  
Soon, dinner was finished, and the 4 girls were walking up to their dormitory, until Lily realised something.  
  
'Bella, how come Stephanie came running into the hall and said she was in Gryffindor, but you already knew that?' Lily asked. 'Well. she was lying to James. She already had been sorted, but he didn't know that, so she took that opportunity to snag him.' Bella muttered.  
  
'Right. I really don't like her.' 


	4. James and Lily Potter, has a ring to it ...

(A/N Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed!)  
  
Last Chapter ending: 'well. she was lying to James. She already had been sorted, but he didn't know that, so she took that opportunity to snag him.' Bella muttered.  
  
'Right. I really don't like her.'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Chapter 4: James and Lily Potter.has a ring to it.eh? * You wish! *  
  
Soon the four girls were upstairs in the dormitory. They were sitting on their beds, talking and complaining. about to get into a pillow fight, when they heard  
  
James' voice outside their door. 'I love you too Stephanie.'  
  
'EWW!!! Puke alert!' Lily screamed loudly, so that it was audible from beyond the door. Stephanie stormed into the room angrily. 'Can't you see that you're killing the ROMANCE out here?!' she screamed angrily.  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, let's just let those two crazy luvbirds get some privacy!' Lily exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Stephanie angrily stormed out of the room, and back to James, who seemed to be a little turned off, down in the common room.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James was sitting down in the common room whilst Stephanie and Lily were having an 'argument'.  
  
He sat in a large, comfy armchair, and laughed to himself. His two girls were arguing.great. Stephanie then came down the stairs, only to turn back when  
  
Arabella screamed her name loudly, and angrily. James shook his head, and then started thinking about quidditch. Sirius and Remus soon interrupted his thoughts.  
  
'. Yeah, that Becka is really hot!' Sirius exclaimed as he walked through the portrait hole. Becka ran out from her dorm, and peered over the stairs. 'I HEARD THAT SIRIUS DANIEL BLACK!!!' she exclaimed. Sirius' face turned scarlet, and he put on a puppy face. Remus and James rolled their eyes, then looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
Sirius completely missed the point. 'Jeeze! Girls today are so touchy! I was just complimenting that she was good looking, and I liked her!' Sirius exclaimed angrily. 'Yeah, you were, but. you know she has a boyfriend.right?' Remus said  
  
'Mmm. That stupid Amos Diggory! Personally, I reckon that he's a twat. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it seem like he flirts with all 4 of their group whenever he's around them?' Sirius grumbled angrily. James smiled. Sure, Amos was a cocky bastard  
  
(A/N see! That's why it's PG-13, cause those four swear a lot =P) And ALL of the marauders would like to see him.well dead was a little over- reactive, and hurt physically would have been too much, so I suppose that their issues lay with him getting stuffed mentally.  
  
The argument upstairs was getting louder and louder. Stephanie was Screeching like a parrot, and Lily was screaming at her, and Lily's friends, well. they were trying to make sure that Stephanie knew that she REALLY sounded like a parrot!  
  
'You're just jealous that James wouldn't date you if you were the.the.er. LAST girl on EARTH!' Stephanie screeched. Lily was taken aback. For once in her life, Lily was speechless. Luckily, Becka stood up and took over.  
  
'I think you've gotten THAT all wrong. Lily wouldn't date JAMES is he was the last guy on EARTH you slut!' Becka screamed angrily. Stephanie smirked. 'Looks like I've won. You can't say anymore on this topic Lillian.'  
  
Lily sat there for a few seconds, registering what Stephanie had said. Lily got up, and walked coolly over to Stephanie, with the intent of slapping her. Frances and Becka got there first. Frances slapped her on the face, and Becka walked around behind her, and put her lips close to Stephanie's ear.  
  
'You're gonna endure HELL with us Killate,' Frances smirked, and went to Stephanie's other ear. 'This means WAR,'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James eventually got tired of waiting, and went up to his dorm. Before he went to sleep, he smiled, and thought about how 'well' his two favorite girls got on. He was asleep before Lily and co. snuck into his room to pull their prank. James would be none the wiser.  
  
' Ooh! Let me do the honors!' Lily muttered happily. With their approval, she muttered a spell, and waved her wand.  
  
'Perfect!'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James awoke the next morning to find the marauders huddled around him, with a look of fear on their faces. 'J.J.James? A.a.are y.y.you alright?' Peter struggled to get the words out. ' Jamesie? What happened?!' Sirius cried. Remus was the only one that said nothing.  
  
James opened his eyes fully, and looked around. He could see nothing different around him, and from what he could see in the mirror, he looked no different.  
  
'Huh? What do you mean?' James asked, perplexed. 'Y.y.you're.er. well Prongs, there's no easy way to break it to you, but.well.you're.umm.ugly!' Sirius muttered quietly. James looked perplexed, then laughed. 'Good one! I almost believed you!' he exclaimed. The marauders looked at him, as if he was insane.  
  
'Umm. Prongs? Are you feeling alright?' Remus said, cocking an eyebrow. 'I'm fine Moony! Ha-ha-ha good joke!' James laughed. 'See! I TOLD you there was something wrong with him!' Sirius exclaimed.  
  
James got out of bed, and walked down into the common room, laughing happily. Sirius and Remus were standing at the top of the stairs, staring at James in disbelief.  
  
James was greeted with a gasp from the fellow Gryffindors. Lily, Becka, Frances and Arabella were sitting in the corner of the room, laughing silently. James had NO idea.  
  
One of the first years walked over to James, and handed him a small mirror, and when James looked into it, he saw himself, nothing else. Nothing different about  
  
him at all. So why was everyone staring at him like he had a wart the size of Krakatoa on his nose.  
  
All day, Sirius walked up to James, and tried to charm a mirror to show James what he REALLY looked like.with no success. All James saw was his original self.  
  
Lily, Becka, Frances and Bella, on the other hand, were having the time of their lives, looking at a confused James, who was trying to figure out why Stephanie wanted to have nothing to do with him anymore.  
  
'Hey, Let's let him see how incredibly UGLY he is now!' Arabella exclaimed happily. 'Yeah.' Lily smirked. This was just too easy!  
  
The four girls charmed a mirror in the marauder's dormitory, so that James could see his true self. well, the newly charmed one anyway.  
  
As expected, James walked drearily up to his room, and turned to the mirror.  
  
James looked up, and saw, not himself facing back, but the ugliest Slytherin that he had EVER seen. It was even worse that Snivellus.  
  
James screamed loudly, with such a piercing cry, that it shocked all of the Gryffindors in the common room. Lily, Becka, Frances and Bella had to run up to their dormitory before they split at the seams with laughter.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James ran down the stairs, and had the instinctive feeling that this had SOMETHING to do with Lily. He searched frantically around the common room, and with no luck, he turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
As he predicted, there, the four girls sat, laughing uncontrollably. James stormed into the dormitory, and corned Lily. 'What have you done to me Evans?!' he exclaimed scathingly.  
  
Lily put on a puppy face, and smiled at James. 'Why.whatever do you mean James? I only see that you have gotten suddenly more attractive over night!'  
  
It took a lot of self control for the girls not to burst out laughing. 'You know EXACTLY what I mean! What hex did you put on me, and REVERSE IT!' James roared. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'James, James, James. you'll never learn! You can't automatically accuse me of a crime you have no proof of me ever committing!' Lily said sarcastically. James seemed unimpressed. 'Look Evans, I know you did this, and I also know that you're going to REVERSE it RIGHT NOW!'  
  
'Hmm.threatening a prefect are we James. Lily, Isn't that a detention-able offence?' Becka said, with as much sarcasm in her voice as Lily. James groaned.  
  
He was getting NOWHERE with this. 'Fine Evans, be a loser.' And he stormed off. Lily smirked, and quickly reversed the hex, then turned to her friends.  
  
'Did you see his face?'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James stormed up to his room, and collapsed onto his bed. He turned to face a mirror, only to see his normal face staring back at him.  
  
'PHEW!' ~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Stephanie ran up to James' dorm. She'd break it easy to him. 'James, you're ugly. I don't wanna date an ugmo.' Stephanie rehearsed in her mind.  
  
Except, once she reached the dorm, she was surprised by what she saw.  
  
James was normal again!  
  
'Oh James! I'm so glad that you're alright!' Stephanie exclaimed happily.  
  
'er.yeah,' James mumbled anti-socially. 'James! I just heard the best news! They're holding a Yule ball this year! Do you wanna go with me?'  
  
James looked up. Ball? Yule? Date? Huh? 'umm.sure Stephanie. Whatever you want.'  
  
'Oh James! We're gonna have the BEST time!'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'There's a WHAT?!' Lily screamed angrily. 'A Ball! A Yule Ball this year!' Frances replied.  
  
'What?! I don't have anything to wear! I don't have a date! OMG I don't have any make-up!' Bella screamed, rushing around the room. The girls laughed. Arabella always made the best of a sad situation. 'So.have any idea who you're gonna go with?' Frances said, sitting heavily on her bed. Arabella smiled.  
  
'I hope I go with. *Jason*.you know, that cute Ravenclaw?' Arabella said dreamily.  
  
'Yeah.right.ok.umm.yeah, How about you Becka?' Frances continued. 'Well.as long as it's not some loser like any of the marauders, I'll be fine,' Becka grinned.  
  
Lily groaned. Balls were just another place for James to parade his girlfriends. sluts. ~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Meanwhile, news of the ball had reached the ears of Sirius and Remus. 'So.who are you gonna take?' Remus questioned Sirius.  
  
'Well.I'm hoping to take Becka.' Sirius mumbled, 'How about you?' 'I'm thinking Frances.'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James was lying up on his bed, with Stephanie walking around him, planning the perfect ball.  
  
'.Oh and we just HAVE to have matching flowers and robes!' She rambled. James ignored her the best he could.  
  
"Why do I have to go with her? I would rather go with.well, someone else! Hey, I'd even go with Evans!" James thought.  
  
Stephanie continued rambling, oblivious to James' thoughts.  
  
"God! Will she ever SHUT UP!?" James thought angrily. 'Um.Steph, I'm feeling a little tired right now, so could you please go for a little bit, so I can get some sleep?' James asked wearily.  
  
'Oh.sure babe, I don't want you sick before the ball!' Stephanie skipped happily out of the room, much to James' relief. After the ball.she was gone. It was a life or death situation that he dumped her after the ball.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Sirius and Remus walked into the common room, and started to plan strategies to get Frances and Becka to go to the ball with them.  
  
'Ok, so how about we corner them when they go to the toilet?' Sirius said cheerily. 'Nah, you just want to go into the girls toilet! It would fulfil some sick fantasy of yours.' Remus grumbled.  
  
'Ok.ARGH! I can't take it anymore! Let's go ask them to the ball already!' Sirius screamed angrily.  
  
The two boys walked out of the common room together, searching for the girls.  
  
Becka and Frances exited shortly after they did.  
  
'I need a walk,' Frances grumbled.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Sirius and Remus eventually found the two girls, wandering the corridors of the castle.  
  
'Frances! Er.well.wannagoballwitme?' Remus mumbled, going scarlet.  
  
'Hello?! Speak ENGLISH PLEASE! I understand very little of that mumbo jumbo language!' Frances exclaimed. Becka stifled her laughter.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and repeated what he said. 'Do.you.wanna go ballwitme?'  
  
'hmm.well.see I COULD go with a marauder, or I could go with.someone, hmm.NOT associated with the assholes James Potter and Sirius Black!' Frances cried sarcastically. Remus sighed. Why did she have to be so stubborn?  
  
Sirius turned to Becka, and was about to ask her to the ball when she silenced him.  
  
'If you're gonna say what I think your about to say. nope!' and the two girls walked off.  
  
'God she's hot when she walks like that,' both boys mumbled under their breaths.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Lily and Arabella were up in their dorm, talking about how big a LOSER James is. (A/N I'm not Anti-James.it's just how Lily sees him.Honest!)  
  
'ooh! I have another pranking idea! Let's sneak into his room, and put a big, visible L on his forehead!' Lily cried happily.  
  
'Yeah! That's a brilliant idea!' At that very moment, Becka and Frances stormed into the dorm.  
  
'You won't believe what those two twats of marauders did!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
'What?' asked Lily and Arabella in unison.  
  
'Remus and Sirius actually asked US to go to the ball with them!' Frances blurted out angrily.  
  
'You're kidding! Becka, he (a/n Sirius) knows that you and Amos are a couple, right?' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah, but he seems intent on breaking us up! Loser.' Becka mumbled.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James lay on his bed. Why did he say yes?! WHY?! 'Well.the deed's been done' he mumbled to himself.  
  
'God. I'd even rather go with Lily EVANS than her. she's such a whinging twat!' James rolled over.  
  
'JAMES!!!! Quidditch practice! Next Monday! YAY!!!' Sirius burst into their dorm happily.  
  
'Yes Sirius. Very good Sirius. Bye Sirius.' James rolled over, and started to think about lily.for some unapparent reason.  
  
"Mrs. Lily Potter.has a ring to it.eh? HUH! W T F?! ARGH! I am NOT thinking this.NOT." ~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ Lily was up in her dorm, lying on her bed. 'And the million dollar question.Who is James Potter going to the ball with?' Arabella said sarcastically.  
  
'Hmm.he's such a player, changing girlfriends each week. I'll go for Lily Evans thanks.' Frances replied.  
  
'WHAT?! EWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lily jumped off her bed, and threw her pillow at Frances.  
  
Arabella followed suit. Frances picked up the three pillows, threw one at Lily and the others at Arabella. Becka didn't join in.  
  
'COME ON! Come PLAY too!!!' Whined Frances.  
  
'I can't! I've got a date with Amos. Hold this position, and I'll play when I get back!' Becka ran out of the room, wearing a white sparkly boob tube, her denim  
  
jacket, and a pair of her flared bottom jeans, topped off with a lovely diamond necklace, and blue platform sandals.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
3 hours later, Becka came back to the dorm, in tears. 'What happened?' Lily cried, racing over to her distraught friend.  
  
'H.h.he w.w.wants me t.t.to sleep with him!' Becka sobbed, 'B..b.but I'm n.n.not ready!'  
  
'Oh.look, he's just out to impress Potter and his friends, so don't worry. If that's who he wants as a friend, then he's no better a slime than they are!' Lily soothed her battered friends nerves. Becka looked up with bloodshot eyes.  
  
'Really?' 'Yeah.and besides, this gives us a chance to screw him, and the marauders over. you ready for some fun?' Lily grinned evily.  
  
'Let's kick his ass.'  
  
(A/N YAY! Another chapter! Sorry this one took soo long! It's just that our cable internet went out! Soz! So to make it up.it was really, really, really LONG!!!!) =P and the review button. =P  
=P Princess Potter =P | | | | | | | | | | | \ / | | | | | | | | | | \ / 


	5. Boys will be Boys!

(A/N Haven't done this for a few chapters but. Don't own Harry potter, or anything related to Harry potter, or anything remotely funny in this story.lolz)  
  
Chapter 5: Boys will be boys  
  
Last chapter ending: 'Yeah.and besides, this gives us a chance to screw him, and the marauders over. you ready for some fun?' Lily grinned evilly.  
  
'Let's kick his ass.'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'Show me your face!' Lily exclaimed to the masked stranger. He made no move. 'M'lady, I cannot. All I can do is warn you. The darkness is rising, and you. you must unite with a foe, with me. or Hogwarts and Wizarding World will fall, and you, sweet Lily flower, with it.' these words sent shivers down Lily's spine, and she leaned into the figure's face. 'But, how can I unite if I don't know who you are?'  
  
The figured leaned in loser, and Lily felt his soft lips brush against hers. A shot of electricity shot through Lily's body. Who was this stranger? He pulled away and smirked.  
  
'I know that smile! It's.' Lily mumbled to herself. She lunged inward and managed to grab his mask.  
  
She pulled it off and underneath was. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'Lily, are you alright?' Becka, Frances and Bella raced towards Lily's bed. Lily was sitting bolt upright. 'Potter. must kill Potter,' she mumbled, angrily.  
  
'Why? Whatever it was, it was just a nightmare Lily! Besides, we're getting revenge on James, Amos, Remus, and Sirius tomorrow!' Becka grinned evilly, 'Go back to sleep!'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'AHHHHHH!' James bolted up in bed, and looked in the mirror near his bed. His face was glistening with sweat beads, and his eyes were wide and round.  
  
He had just kissed Lily. Lily Evans! It may have been a dream, but it was so realistic. and had HE just ENJOYED the kiss? He could already hear Sirius in his head.  
  
'You love Lily! You love Lily! You love Lily! You love Lily!' 'Do NOT!' James exclaimed loudly, waking the other marauders. 'Don't what Jamesie?' Sirius grumbled, rolling over to face James. 'Love Lily EVANS!' James got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
'I don't think any of us were expecting THAT,' Remus sat up rubbing his eyes, 'What time is it Sirius?' '5 a.m.' Sirius groaned, ' we have 3 more hours of sleep, then double transfiguration with McGonagall, and something or other with that new guy.and HECK! I don't know the rest!'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Lily lay back in bed, and tried to get back to sleep, with no success. Sure, it was a dream, but it seemed so real!  
  
' I don't love James. I couldn't possibly. could I?'  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Arabella cried, sleep talking. 'Jason! How could you break up with me?! What did I ever do to you?!'  
  
'Pft! Just like Arabella to dream about a guy that isn't even her boyfriend!' Lily rolled over, and fell asleep.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James woke up, three hours later, down in the common room. Double transfiguration next. whoopee doo.  
  
James walked up the stairs grudgingly, and went to his dorm to change. The girls were down in the common room when he got back.  
  
Sirius and Remus were too, staring at Becka and Frances.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'Ok, now, Becka, you really want to screw with Amos' mind, right?' Lily said cheerily to Becka. 'Yeah.' 'Well. you can also screw around with Sirius at the same time! You could play the relationship for a week game with him, then dump his sorry ass!' Lily cried, clapping her hands.  
  
'That's a brilliant idea! I think that's what I'll do!' Becka cried happily. Now.to change into Sirius eye-catching clothing.' Becka ran into her wardrobe, and picked out a white boob tube, and long sparkly jeans, with  
  
Sparkly purple and blue platform sandals. She then threw on her long black Gryffindor Cloak and was changed.  
  
'Cool, one down, two to go.' Lily grinned.  
  
'Frances, you want to do basically what Becka's doing, except to Remus. right?'  
  
'Yep!' Frances beamed happily. 'Cool, so you go change.' Lily smirked evilly (A/N she does that a lot =P) Frances ran into her wardrobe, and emerged after an age, wearing long jeans, an off the shoulder black top, and shoes like Becka's in pink and purple.  
  
'Now.' Lily ran straight to her wardrobe, and picked out a James mouth- watering outfit. Potter was gonna get the first dumping of his life. presuming that he fell for the plan! Lily elegantly walked out of the walk-in-robe (A/N they all have one =P lucky girls! =P) and she was wearing a black top that had 3/4 sleeves, long, dark blue jeans, and purple platform sneakers.  
  
Frances and Lily threw on their Gryffindor cloaks, and the four girls walked out of the dorm.  
  
Sirius and Remus' jaws dropped when they saw them. To the two marauders, the girls were drop dead gorgeous with their snazzy outfits and sparkly lip- glosses, topped off with a hint of eye shadow. Plus their hair was done in such kewl ways that just to look at it, made their mouths water.  
  
'Sirius! Stop drooling!' Remus whispered to his friend. 'You ought to talk!' Sirius retorted.  
  
Becka and Frances smiled flirtingly at the two boys. which just made their mouths water even more.  
  
The four of them sat down at a small table in the common room when James emerged downstairs.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'God! You guys look like you've drooled a new lake!' James smirked happily. Sirius turned to him. 'You serious?' he smiled to James. 'Nope! You are! Did you forget your own name?!' James joked. Sirius frowned. 'Come on you two, it's time for breakfast!' Remus said, sighing. The four girls got up, and walked out of the common room, and the 3 marauders followed.  
  
'Who's the hot read head?' James asked Remus. Sirius and Remus smirked evilly. 'Why don't you go and ask her yourself James?'  
  
James hung back. "Why don't I trust them?!"  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
At breakfast, Becka and Frances sat on one side of the table, hoping that Sirius and Remus would sit next to them (thus enabling their plan to  
  
Work) and Arabella and Lily sat on the other. The plan worked. Sirius came and plonked down next to Becka, and threw a lop-sided grin at her.  
  
Becka pretended to melt. Remus started a conversation with Frances. 'What subject do you hate more? Potions or Arithmacy?' 'Hmm. I'm gonna have to say. Potions for 500 points!' Frances laughed. Sirius started a similar conversation with Becka, and soon the two pairs evolved their conversation to the ball etc. (A/N don't ask me how.I have no idea!)  
  
'So. are you going with anyone?' Sirius asked Becka. 'I've been meaning to talk to you about that.' Sirius' heart skipped a beat. Was she about to say what he thought she was going to say?  
  
'Is the offer still open?' Becka grinned. 'Er . . .y.yeah, why? You don't wanna go with me. do you?' 'Well. it just so happens, I do . . . unless you don't wanna go with me?' Becka averted her eyes, and she and Lily looked at each other, silently giggling. 'Yeah! I mean, of course I'd still like to go with you!' Sirius exclaimed happily. Becka looked back at him, and stared him in the eye.  
  
"God, he looks really cute when he smiles like that. OMG! Did I just think what I thought I. oh drop it! You've always liked Sirius!" Becka thought. then silently agreeing. "I can't go through with the plan."  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Remus heard the conversation between Becka and Sirius, and his heart skipped a jump. Maybe Frances had changed her mind too!?  
  
'Frances. do you wannagoballwitme?!' Remus mumbled quickly. Frances mocked a look of thought, then smiled at him.  
  
'Yes!' She exclaimed cheerily. Remus sighed with relief. YES! He got the date he wanted!  
  
Then Frances' heart skipped a beat as she realised the thoughts streaming into her head. "Yes! I got the hottie Remus to go to the ball with me! God he's H.O.T. Hot!"  
  
"WTF? Did I just think what I thought I thought! Oh CRAP! I'm not supposed to fall in love with him! I can't go through with the plan."  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
James ran down to the hall for breakfast. After Remus and Sirius left, he was gonna wait for Peter, but he couldn't be bothered waiting any longer!  
  
'Stuff Peter! I'm hungry!' James exclaimed, as he ran to the hall. Once he walked in, he saw Remus and Sirius grinning profusely, sitting with Becka, Frances, Arabella and the cute girl with red hair. could it be.  
  
'Evans?' James said, as he sat next to the girl. Lily swivelled round. 'Hi James,' She grinned flirtatiously, 'How are you today?' James couldn't believe the change in her. For once, she looked like a model, not just a model student!  
  
"I never noticed how hot she was before." James thought, and just as he did, imaginary Sirius butted in.  
  
" You love Lily! You love Lily!" He repeated over and over. James just blocked the thoughts, and he shovelled food onto his plate, and into his mouth.  
  
As James was into his third helping of Bacon, Eggs and toast, he turned to Lily.  
  
'Wait. did you just call me James?!' he exclaimed. Lily snorted.  
  
'Slow today, aren't you Potter?' James shook his head, just a dream, and continued to eat.  
  
Soon breakfast was over, and the six of them walked to transfiguration. Sirius and Becka sat together, Remus and Frances and *gasp for effect* James and Lily (neither very happy about it!)!  
  
Prof. McGonagall walked into the classroom, and turned to the Fifth years. 'Today, we will be splitting into pairs, and working on an assignment. The pairs will be boy-girl, and the assignment to be completed is as follows:  
  
You shall transfigure the objects I give you into a set topic, e.g. if I give you farm then you shall transfigure the objects into things relating to the topic. The pairs are:' Professor McGonagall then proceeded to read names  
  
from a list. Becka and Sirius, Frances and Remus, and (the thing that shocked everyone from Susanna Abbott to Michel Zabini) James and Lily (A/N lolz I bet you didn't see that coming! =P)  
  
Professor McGonagall then walked around the classroom, handing out the topics of Transfiguration.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
When she reached Becka and Sirius, she gave them: Animungi. She gave Frances and Remus: Fantastic Beasts and Lily and James go stuck with: Love (A/N lolz, like the topics?)  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'Ok, so. Animungi. Let's think about what we should do for this Sirius!' Becka cried happily, as she flipped through the pages of her transfiguration book.  
  
'How about we do the different sorts of animals! Like a big shaggy dog, or a mouse, or even a pure white stag!' Sirius cried, before James hit him in the back of the head.  
  
'Shut up Padfoot!' James growled menacingly. Becka laughed.  
  
'You guys are such good friends. but James, you really shouldn't growl like that! It makes you sound like a dog!' Becka cried. Sirius and James blushed, and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Frances and Remus were having P.T.T. (Personal Thinking Time [a/n go my Tom team! We came 3rd!!!!!])  
  
'Finished!' Frances exclaimed happily! Remus grinned. 'Me too!' Frances giggled and she then read out her ideas. 'Well, we could transfigure one item into the book, fantastic beasts and where to find them, and then the other items we could transfigure into  
  
Fantastic beasts! What do you have?' Frances grinned. Remus, who hadn't written anything down, except for the words: I love Frances and Mrs. Frances Lupin, just smiled and said, 'I had transfigure  
  
Fantastic beasts, but I like your ideas better!' Frances blushed. 'You're so sweet! You know that Remus?'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Lily and James were getting nowhere with their ideas.  
  
'Cupid!' Lily exclaimed. 'Heart!' James retaliated. 'Cupid!' 'Heart!' 'Cupid!' 'Heart!' 'Cupid!' 'Heart!' 'Cupid!' 'Heart!' 'Cupid!' 'Heart!' 'CUPID!' 'HEART!' James huffed, and turned away from Lily.  
  
'Pft! Baby!' Lily turned to her page, and wrote down Cupid. James turned back to Lily.  
  
'Am not!' 'Are so!' 'Am not!' 'Are so!' 'Am not!' 'Are so!' 'Am not!' 'Are so!' 'Am not!' 'Are so!' 'Am not!' 'Are so!' 'Am not!' 'Are so!' 'NOT!' 'ARE TOO!' Lily then chose to ignore James.  
  
Sirius turned to them. 'You guys really fight like a married couple! Ha-ha-ha!' Becka frowned. "Don't blow it now Lily!" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
James hit Sirius in the back of the head again. 'SHUT UP PADFOOT!'  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Soon the bell went, and the double was over. Next, they had Defence against the Dark Arts, with Professor Sentinel.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
After D.A.D.A, they went and had lunch, James and Sirius' favourite subjects. The marauders were bombarded by the I love Sirius Black and I love Remus Lupin as well as the old favourite I Love James Potter fan clubs at lunch. The three marauders nearly died. Stephanie was also bombarding James at lunch, because James kept brushing her off, every class, and any break they had.  
  
After lunch, the fifth years set off to double potions with Professor Impious.  
  
'Today, we will be making a rather weak veritaserum,' Impious growled to his class.  
  
'The ingredients are up the front. In pairs, you shall brew this concoction. The pairs are whom you are sitting next to right now, preferably boy-girl. You may begin.'  
  
Sirius turned to find Becka next to him, and he smiled. It was either her or James, and he wanted James and Lily together. Remus and Frances were paired, and much to their annoyance, Lily and James.  
  
'I brew, you be quiet and buzz off, got it?' Lily grumbled to James.  
  
'COOL DOUBLE BLUDGE PERIOD!' James cried happily. Luckily, Impious didn't notice.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Finally, the double was over, and the six of them retreated to the common room. Becka was about to run upstairs and change, when Sirius slipped her a note.  
  
'Read it later,' he whispered in her ear. Puzzled, Becka gave him a peck in the cheek and ran upstairs.  
  
Frances followed her, as did Lily and Arabella.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'What does it say?!' exclaimed Lily and Frances in unison. 'I don't know! For the fifty millionth time!' Becka replied angrily. 'Let me get changed and I'll find out!' Becka emerged from her wardrobe a few minutes later in a sleeveless mauve top, that had pink and green flowers on it, and went up over one shoulder only, leaving the other bare, and mauve jeans with lighter purple flowers on the bottom. She had Purple and Pink sandals on, and some light mauve make up [eye shadow and Lip gloss]. (A/N please note that all of these girls are in 'high school', 15 years old, and are ALLOWED to wear makeup INFLUENZA!)  
  
'Ok, now let's see what's in the letter,' Becka picked it up from the desk, and opened it.  
  
"Dear Becka, Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 7 p.m. don't go to dinner, come straight here, there's a picnic waiting. Love, Sirius" 'A Picnic? In the Astronomy tower? Lucky Bum!' Lily cried, with mock jealousy. '!!! I'm not a Bum! You're a bum!' and with that, a pillow fight erupted amongst the girls.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
'A picnic in the Astronomy Tower Padfoot?' Aren't you moving a little fast?' James criticized Sirius.  
  
'Nope! Besides, it's not like I am expecting anything out of it! It's just an honest date! Honest!'  
  
James shook his head. "I wish I could take Lily on a picnic in the astronomy tower." James thought to himself, "But whether she'd come or not is another matter!"  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
The time soon passed, and while Lily, Frances and Bella went to dinner, Becka, walked up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
She stood at the top admiring the night sky, when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
'Becka?' She whipped around. It was Sirius.  
  
'Hey,' she smiled, then noticed the picnic he whipped up, in no time flat.  
  
'Wow! Pretty damn good Sirius!' They sat down, and looked at the Stars.  
  
Sirius turned to Becka, and they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
They leaned in, and their lips met, for a short time. Then they broke off. 'I.I.I should go now,' Becka mumbled, putting her empty plate down. "See you Sirius." She ran off.  
  
'I've just gotta tell Lily what happened!  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Back in their dorm, Lily, Frances and Bella were getting restless. 'Where is she?! I wanna know the juicy details!' Lily cried angrily.  
  
Becka bolted into the room, and into her wardrobe, and shut the door. 'I didn't know it was the mauve wind season.' Arabella muttered cheerily. 'Becka! What happened!' Lily ran to the wardrobe, and started banging on the door. 'Nothing!' Becka protested. 'Screw it. Alohamora!' Lily unlocked the door (A/N they have LOCKS on their wardrobes?!)  
  
'He kissed you didn't he?! Oh god, I knew this wouldn't work.' Lily mumbled to herself. 'I can't trust you guys not to fall in love!'  
  
Frances threw a pillow at Lily, and grinned. 'Oh, and we can't trust you to fall for POTTER!!!' She cried.  
  
'Someone call me?' James popped into the room, and noticed Becka sitting in the wardrobe, with a red face.  
  
'What did Sirius do now.' James asked, sitting down roughly on Lily's bed.  
  
'EW! Potter! Get off my bed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lily threw Frances' pillow at him. James grinned, and picked up Lily and Frances' pillows, and threw them at Lily.  
  
'AUGH! POTTER YOU LOSER!' Lily got up and tackled him off her bed. Eventually the two were rolling around on the floor laughing. It wasn't until James was on top of her that she realised what had happened.  
  
'EW! Potter! Get off me NOW!' Lily kicked him off her, then ran into the bathroom. The girls and James heard the shower turn on, and James turned to Bella. 'What's she doing?' He asked.  
  
'Washing off the James Germs, DUH!'  
  
James walked out drearily, with a puppy look on his face. when he ran into Stephanie.  
  
'Oh James! I'm so glad I found you.' Stephanie started.  
  
'Yeah, look Steph, I'm sorry, but it's not going to work out.' James said coldly.  
  
'Y. . . You're dumping me?' She choked on the words. 'Er . . . yeah, Goodnight,' and with that, James ran up to his dorm.  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ James fell back onto his bed, and grinned to himself. He was rid of her. As he hopped under the covers, James thought about Lily. "Her smile lightens up her whole face, and she has the sweetest laugh..." Immediately, Imaginary Sirius piped up again. "You Love Lily! You Love Lily!" "Yes . . . I think I do . . ."  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
(A/N Yay! Another chappie!!!!! Lolz, plz Review =P James finally admitted  
to himself that he loves Lily!!!! =P but will Lily think the same? =P  
Lolz, until next time)  
  
=P Princess Potter =P  
  
(P.S. Any review would be good, hints, comments anything =P)  
  
=P Princess Potter =P 


	6. The Truly Unexpected

Sorry this took so long! I was in Queensland for 6 days with no access to a computer!!! Sorry!!!! =P  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Lily Rowling Potter- Yeah, who wouldn't want to date guys Like Remus and Sirius! Frances and Becka must be weird!  
  
Alanna- Thanks for your supportive comments =P  
  
Vonnie- Yes… I wrote chapter 5 on the last day of school! =P thanks 4 remembering!   
  
OK… on with the story!  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Last chapter ending: As he hopped under the covers, James thought about Lily.   
  
"Her smile lightens up her whole face, and she has the sweetest laugh..." Immediately, Imaginary Sirius piped up again.  
  
"You Love Lily! You Love Lily!"  
  
"Yes . . . I think I do . . ."  
  
~**~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Chapter 6: The Truly Unexpected...  
  
The girls woke the next morning, to the sound of sobbing, coming from Stephanie's bed.  
  
'What happened?' Lily asked Stephanie, rubbing her eyes.  
  
'J . . . J . . . James b... b... broke up w...w...with m...m...me!' Stephanie sobbed into her pillow.  
  
'Well... you know that potter is a womanising bastard... right?' Lily stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
'H...He is n...not!' Stephanie cried, in between sobs.  
  
'Have it your way then...' And Lily lay back down, and turned over to sleep.  
  
'Lily! Don't be so heartless!!!' Frances threw her pillow at Lily (A/N God, she does that a lot! =P) and went over to comfort Stephanie.  
  
'Don't worry, you truly didn't know James. Before you came, he dated nearly the entire female population at Hogwarts! Lily's right, he is a womaniser, and if you don't believe us, you wait, soon he'll have a new girlfriend to flaunt,' Becka mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and woke up.  
  
'Yeah,' Agreed Frances and Arabella cheerily.  
  
'Can we please STOP talking about J-A-M-E-S?!' Lily cried angrily rolling back to face the four girls.  
  
'Someone called?' James strode happily into their dorm, followed by Sirius and Remus.  
  
'God! Why do you always come in at the WRONG TIME!' Lily cried, running into the bathroom, and locking herself in, as an attempt to avoid James.  
  
'What's her problem?' Sirius asked Becka, as he sat down on her bed heavily.  
  
'Dunno...' Becka mumbled quietly. Suddenly, all eyes of the room were on Becka and Sirius.  
  
'What?' Sirius jumped up at James, 'What?!'  
  
James grinned evilly.   
  
'Nothing Padfoot, don't worry!' Sirius punched James in the arm.  
  
'WHAT?! Tell me! Don't leave me out! Come on! JAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEESSSS!!!!!' Sirius whined.  
  
Remus walked over to Frances' bed, and sat next to her.  
  
'Morning =P' he grinned at her.  
  
'Uh... yeah... morning.' Frances sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She raced to the bathroom, and started banging on the door.  
  
'Lily! LET ME IN!' The door swung open, and Frances disappeared inside. Becka and Arabella followed suit, and were accepted into the room.  
  
Then, as though an invisible hand was pushing them, the three marauders slowly exited the room. The bathroom door unlocked, and Lily popped her head out.  
  
'PHEW! They're gone!' and the four of them left the bathroom, and ran to their wardrobes.  
  
'Dumbledore said that he was holding a meeting for the 5th years today!' Lily cried from her wardrobe.  
  
'Yeah, I wonder what about...' Frances replied.   
  
After what seemed like an age, the girls emerged, Dressed in Jeans, Gold platform slip ons, and A scarlet 3/4 top each... except for Arabella, who was wearing a Royal blue top, which Lily thought was to attract Jason's attention.  
  
They then each did their hair, Becka had her just past the shoulder blades, Blonde hair in two little buns on her hair, with little strands of hair hanging from them, Frances had her Shoulder length brown hair out, Lily had her Auburn hair up, with little spiky bits at the back, and Arabella did her honeycomb hair in a fish braid.   
  
Finally, they threw on their Gryffindor cloaks, and left Stephanie, in the dorm, sobbing into her pillow. They tried their best, but nothing could comfort her after what James did. (A/N He wasn't even that harsh! Cry baby!)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James and Sirius were the first down of the marauders. When the girls left their dorm, they saw the two of them talking  
  
'Rumour has it that Stephanie is so distraught after the break up that she won't even leave her bed,' Sirius said to James, who wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking about Lily.  
  
'James? You listening??? Jamesie? OY! JAMES ORION POTTER! WAKE UP!' Sirius screamed in his ear.  
  
James snapped out of Lily Limbo, just as she and Arabella, Frances and Becka walked down the stairs.   
  
'God Sirius, no need to shout IN MY EAR!' James threw a scarlet pillow at Sirius, who caught it, and threw it back to James.  
  
'Children, would you please stop the fight long enough for the four of us to cross the common room safely?' Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
'Sure Lily-kins, whatever you want...' Sirius grinned and bowed. James sat frozen staring at her emerald eyes.   
  
"They sparkle like jewels, and with the light makeup she puts on them, she steals the show..." James thought spastically. Only Sirius saw what was happening.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The four girls grinned as they left the common room, and they ran to the Great Hall for breakfast, before they had to meet Dumbledore with the rest of the 5th years.  
  
As they were about to sit down, Amos ran into the hall and cornered Becka.  
  
'Rumour has it that you were snogging a certain marauder in the Astronomy tower... Slut,' Amos slapped Becka across the face.  
  
'Well maybe if you weren't such an asshole, I wouldn't have sought comfort in the arms of another. AT LEAST He CARES ABOUT ME!' Becka retorted, and received another sharp slap across the face.  
  
'We're not through you bitch; so don't think that you have escaped me yet. You are still my girlfriend and I can do what I like with you.' Amos grabbed her, pulled her close to him, and put his lips next to her ear.  
  
'I'm not letting you off easy for this... I'd watch my back if I were you,' He pulled back, slapped her across the face again, and punched her in the stomach.   
  
Lily and Frances finally saw what happened, as did the marauders, who just entered the hall.  
  
Sirius ran to Becka's side, and placed his wand between Amos' shoulder blades.  
  
'Yeah, and maybe you should watch yours too. You and Becka are through, and unfortunately, She ditched YOU for me, so piss off man, and get your hands off my girlfriend,' Sirius pulled his wand away, and pulled Amos off Becka. Amos let go, but slapped her across the face again, before departing.  
  
Once she was free, Becka fell straight into Sirius' arms, and feinted.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James eventually found Sirius in the hospital wing, sitting beside Becka.  
  
'Don't worry, she should be alright, besides... you know what this means...' James grinned evilly.  
  
Sirius looked up.  
  
'Prongs, I'm not leaving her side, but just do this for me. Prank him so badly that it screws his reputation, his looks, his self-esteem and most importantly, makes him so embarrassed in-front of the whole school, that he wishes he was dead.'   
  
'Don't worry Padfoot, it's already been approved...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily, Frances and Arabella were sitting together in the hall, Talking about what had just happened.  
  
'We'll finish breakfast, and then go see her. Sirius seemed pretty upset, so its better that we leave him a little time with her.' Frances kept eating.  
  
'We really need to teach Diggory a lesson. Just because Becka WAS his girlfriend, doesn't mean that she is his property!' Lily cried angrily, throwing down her knife and fork, scaring Arabella.  
  
'Jeeze! Lily don't DO THAT!' Arabella cried.  
  
'Sorry,' Lily mumbled sheepishly, blushing.  
  
'FINSIHED! F-I-N-S-H-E-D! I'm FIINIISHED!' Frances cried happily, as she jumped up.  
  
'Good, now, let's go see Becka' with that, the three girls got up, and raced out of the hall.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
When they got up to the hospital wing, Sirius was sitting next to Becka, slumped in the chair he conjured up.  
  
'How is she?' Lily asked, going up to her friend's side.  
  
'Stable, but that's all Madame Pomfrey is telling me.' Sirius said, opening his eyes.  
  
'She can't be that bad, it's not like he hexed her or anything...' Arabella mumbled to herself.  
  
'I swear, next time I see Diggory, I'm gonna kill him...'  
  
'Don't. That'd stop me being able to kick his sorry ass,'   
  
'Becka!' Lily turned abruptly, and smiled at her friend.  
  
'You're alright!'  
  
'Course I am! Can't say the same for Diggory...' Becka grinned weakly as Sirius walked to the other side of her bed and held her hand.  
  
'I was worried,' He smiled at her, and she grinned back.  
  
'You shouldn't have! =P'  
  
'Good! You're awake! Now we can put our plan into action!' James and Remus walked into the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Plan? Oh... PLAN!' Sirius smiled, and they all laughed.  
  
'So slow... so awfully slow...' Remus mumbled sarcastically.  
  
'Shut up moony!!!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka was released from the hospital wing after convincing Madame Pomfrey that she felt fine, and if she weren't up to her best later on during the day, she'd come back immediately.  
  
The 7 5th years ran up to Dumbledore's office, hoping to at least catch some of the meeting.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, Mr. Black, Ms. Stockaz, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Liu, and Ms. Figg, how nice of you to join us. Perhaps some of your peers can fill you in on what you have missed. But for now, Meeting adjourned!'  
  
Peter (A/N Stupid ugmo git!!!! Loser! Ass! [Sorry, I really DON'T like Peter Jerkagrew!]=P) ran up to the seven that missed the meeting, and started to explain.  
  
'After the ball, the 6th years are going on 2 camps. They last 2 weeks each, and one is a wizarding camp, the other is muggle! We have eight in each cabin, 4 boys and 4 girls. They can be multi house, or one house. Dumbledore will put us in cabins! We'll get the lists tomorrow!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon the day was over, and the girls were lying in bed... as were James, Sirius and Remus (A/N Peter deserves no mention cause he's an ugly git!)  
  
Sirius suddenly remembered what happened earlier that day.  
  
'James,' He started.  
  
'Yes, Padfoot?'  
  
'How soon will it be until we hear wedding bells between you and Lily?' Sirius grinned.  
  
James froze. How did he know?!  
  
'W...what are y...you talking about?' James stumbled.  
  
'I saw how you were looking at her today. There's no denying it. You are in Love with LILY EVANS!' Sirius smirked.  
  
'Alright yes, I admit it, but you can't tell anyone! It'll probably blow over in a few days, provided that I avoid her!' James mumbled.  
  
'Ha! You Love Lily! You Love Lily!' Sirius started skipping around.  
  
'Padfoot SHUT UP!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James and Sirius got up early, to try and find out who was in their cabin.  
  
'Aww! How sweet! Dumbledore gave each cabin a name!' Sirius cooed.  
  
'Here we are! Cabin... Rabble-Rouser... Rabble-rouser? What the hell?' James mumbled.  
  
'It means troublemaker...' Remus mumbled, walking down the stairs sleepily.  
  
'Who's in our cabin?'  
  
"Let's see, the boys are:  
  
James Potter  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Remus Lupin and  
  
Snivellus... damn!'  
  
'Keep going James, who are the girls we are with?' Sirius asked.  
  
'The girls are:  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Becka Stockaz  
  
Frances Liu and...  
  
Oh Crap!  
  
Stephanie Kilate! Crud!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'ARGH!!!!!!!!!!' Lily woke the rest of their dorm up.  
  
'Lily! What is it?' Frances cried, sitting upright.  
  
'I had a nightmare that we were in James Potter's cabin! ARGH!!!!!'  
  
'Calm down! It was just a dream!' Arabella soothed.  
  
'I certainly hope so!' Lily lay back down.   
  
"Potter's not that bad… OMG! If I just thought what I thought I thought then I'm dead!"  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
It was two days before the Ball, and Lily didn't have a date.  
  
'Who you going with Lily?' Becka asked her one morning at Breakfast.  
  
'Beats the hell out of me!' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'You haven't got a date?' Sirius plonked down next to Becka.  
  
'Nope!' Lily grinned happily.  
  
'Ok, neither does James!'   
  
'I don't what?' James walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Have a date to the ball! Neither does Lily!' Sirius grinned suggestively.  
  
James stared blankly at her.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah... why is it any of your business?' Lily retorted.  
  
'Well... you could be made fun of if you don't have a partner...' James started.  
  
'Neither do you!'  
  
'Yeah, I know... wanna go with me for a sympathy date?' James asked. Lily was taken aback.  
  
'What the HELL did you just say Potter?!'  
  
'Do you want to go to the ball with me for a sympathy date?' James repeated.  
  
'Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick! Hell must have frozen over! James wants me to go to the ball with him!' Lily cried sarcastically.  
  
'Jeeze! You don't have to make a big deal out of it. I was just trying to be nice!!!!' James exclaimed angrily.  
  
'Were not!' Lily retorted.  
  
'Was too!' James back-answered  
  
'Were not!'  
  
'Was too!'  
  
'Were not!'  
  
'Was too!'   
  
'Were not!'  
  
'Was too!'  
  
'CALM DOWN! Jeeze! James could have been trying to be nice...' Becka started.  
  
'Or he could have been trying to humiliate Lily in the worst possible way by ditching her in front of the whole school!' Sirius finished.  
  
'BUT THERE IS NO NEED TO ARGUE ABOUT IT!' The two bellowed in unison.  
  
'Is too' James cried.  
  
'Is not!' Lily continued. Then they turned on each other again.  
  
'Is too!'  
  
'Is not!'  
  
'Is too too too!'  
  
'Is not not not!'  
  
'Is to'  
  
'Is not!'  
  
'Is TOO!'  
  
'IS NOT +1 EVERYTIME YOU SAY IS TOO!'  
  
'Got you there prongs,' Sirius joked. James was fuming.  
  
'Fine! Be that way!'  
  
'I will! I like it this way!' Lily started to eat again as James stormed off to the kitchens to get some food.  
  
'Baby!' Lily called after him.  
  
'Takes one to know one!' James replied.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
(A/N Chapter 6 complete!!!! YAY!!! Anyways, look out for Chapter 7: The Ball of Balls, coming to a computer near you! Lolz  
  
*Review!!!*  
  
=P Princess Potter =P 


	7. The Ball of Balls, Before, the chaos

Thank-you everyone who reviewed Chapters 5 and back!! =P

* * *

Last Chapter Ending:  
  
'Got you there prongs,' Sirius joked. James was fuming.  
  
'Fine! Be that way!'  
  
'I will! I like it this way!' Lily started to eat again as James stormed off to the kitchens to get some food.  
  
'Baby!' Lily called after him.  
  
'Takes one to know one!' James replied.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Ball of Balls: Preceding time

* * *

Amos Diggory was very sour. His girlfriend had dumped him for the last guy she would ever have dated, He had no date to the ball, and every Gryffindor hated him.  
  
He felt very relieved to find out that neither Lily Evans nor James Potter had dates to the ball either.  
  
"If I could get Lily to go to the ball with me, then my reputation would be restored" Amos thought.  
  
'Don't waste your time,' a familiar voice whispered in his ear. He turned to find Lara Turncoat from Slytherin behind him.  
  
'Why?' Amos questioned.  
  
'I've been after James for a few years now, but it seems that he only really has eyes for Lily.' Lara stated matter-of-factly.  
  
'Ok...'  
  
'So I take it that you don't have a date to the ball...' Lara continued.  
  
'No...'  
  
'Good. Pick me up at the entrance hall around 6 p.m., don't be late!' And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
This was just what Amos needed. Someone to make Becka jealous with. He'd ditch her, and Becka would come... ready to be his, and if he was lucky, some of her friends might come along for the ride too.

* * *

Attention all students from 3rd year and above: A Hogsmeade weekend has been organised for tomorrow and Monday only. Please use this time to buy gowns etc. for the forthcoming ball.  
  
-Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore  
  
'Hogsmeade! Alright!' Sirius and James gave each other high fives.  
  
'We'll use tomorrow to buy a dress, makeup and jewellery for the ball! And Monday we can go to a beauty spa before the ball' Lily and Arabella cried together.   
  
'Yeah!' Frances and Becka agreed.  
  
The four girls walked up the stairs to their dorm, when Arabella suddenly blurted out.  
  
'Guys, we need a group name!'  
  
'Arabella? Where did that just come from?' Lily asked, a little puzzled.  
  
'The marauders have a name, so we should too... how about, Godric's Angels?'  
  
'Sounds good to me! What do you think Frances?'  
  
'Good for me Becka, Lily, what do you think?'  
  
'I'm still a little puzzled where that came from but, sounds good!'   
  
The newly named Godric's Angels walked up to their dorm, and hopped into bed.

* * *

'James! What are you doing here?'  
  
'Lily, I'll protect you! Stand behind me!'  
  
'James?! What the hell?!'  
  
A dark figure approached the two, and it spoke.  
  
'I have waited a long time for this. The Potter line shall die out now before anything more will come! The child of James and Lily Potter must never be born!'  
  
It struck James down with a single hex, and disapparated.  
  
'James!'  
  
'Lily... I want you to know that I always have, and always will love you...'   
  
_Deep in my soul, a love so strong i__t takes control.  
_  
'No James! Don't die!' Lily clutched his body with all her strength.  
  
_Now we both know, the secret's there, __the feeling shows_  
  
'James, I love you too. Dear sweet James, don't go!'  
  
_Change, and fall apart, I'll make a wish on a shooting star._  
  
_And there will come a day, somewhere far away.  
  
In your arms I'll stay, my only love.  
  
Even though you're gone, the love will still move on  
  
The feeling is so strong, my only love,  
  
My only love_  
  
'James! How could you do something so stupid! Don't go!'  
  
_And there will come a day, somewhere far away.  
  
In your arms I'll stay, my only love.   
  
You've reached the deepest part, of the secret in my heart.   
  
I've loved you from the start, my only love.  
  
There will come a day, somewhere far away.  
  
In your arms I'll stay, my only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part, of the secret in my heart.   
  
I've loved you from the start, my only love.  
  
My only Love  
_  
Lily leaned in and kissed James' lifeless lips.  
  
'I love you James'  
  
Lily woke in a cold sweat.  
  
"Could I love James?"

* * *

The next morning, everyone was bright and cheery. Today they went to Hogsmeade, and then tomorrow was the ball!  
  
Lily kept her dream to herself. If she told anyone, and James found out, she'd be dead.  
  
Amos Diggory seemed the smuggest brat throughout the whole of Hogwarts. He strode through the hallways, grinning, and flirting with any girl he saw.  
  
Unfortunately, he passed Godric's Angels.  
  
'Hi ladies! Hope you're having a good day,' He said, with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Becka, Frances, and Lily's hands immediately went to their wands.  
  
'Piss off Diggory,' Lily spat.  
  
'Ooh, feisty. I like that in a girl,' and he grabbed lily's waist, and pulled her into a long kiss. Regrettably, the marauders walked up just in time to watch this little charade.  
  
You could practically see the smoke erupting from James' ears. Sirius and Remus ran to the aid of their girlfriends, just in case. James, however, took the more direct approach.  
  
He walked up to Amos, tapped him on the shoulder, and decked him. Lily pushed Amos off, and then did something that no one expected, including James.  
  
She hugged James, and thanked him for his assistance. James was stunned.   
  
'And, if the offer is still open, I would love to go to the ball with you as a sympathy date,' The rest of Godric's Angels, and the marauders' jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"Lily and James? Who would have ever thought?!" The eight 5th years went into Hogsmeade together, and then separated. The Angels went to 'Madame Chic's robes for all occasions' and the Marauders went to 'Wee Monsieur: Robes for the young man'.

* * *

'Meet up with you guys later at Florean Fortescues?' Becka asked Sirius.  
  
'Sounds good to me =P' Sirius grinned, gave Becka a peck on the cheek, then ran off with his friends.  
  
At Madame Chic's, The Angels were trying on what seemed every dress in the shop.  
  
Becka settled with a blue stringy top, with a long skirt of the same material that shimmered when she walked, and changed from blue to purple in different light.  
  
Frances went for a long sleeved black dress that had silver and gold sparkles weaved into the fabric, which went from the top, right down to the floor.  
  
Arabella chose a simply designed dress that was a royal blue, sleeveless and very, very, very long.  
  
Lily didn't choose, but had chosen for her a long emerald green dress to match her eyes, with different shades of green woven in, and small gold glittery sparkles. It was sleeveless, and brought out Lily's eyes magnificently.  
  
Once they had finished shopping for dresses, the Angels went to 'Shoetree and Bootelyn' for the shoes to match.  
  
Lily chose a pair of platform slip ons, that were green, to match the dress, but had a tinge of red to them.  
  
Arabella decided on a pair of strappy high-heels that were a metallic blue.  
  
Frances settled for a pair of stilettos that, like the dress, were black and had silver and gold sparkles.  
  
Becka went for a pair of Light blue, like her dress, sparkly platform slip ons that shimmered and had sparkles in them.

* * *

Finally, they went to Florean Fortescues, and waited. James and Sirius chose not to go shopping for robes straight away, but they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies instead.  
  
When they eventually left the Quidditch store, the headed to Wee Monsieur. (A/N lame name eh?)  
  
James picked out a set of Black Dress robes, and Sirius chose some Lilac ones as a joke. They looked so good on him; he just had to buy them.  
  
Remus chose some blue grey robes, and Peter chose some rich green ones.  
  
The boys paid, and then went to Florean Fortescues to meet the Angels. At Florean's, James and Sirius bought the biggest sundaes that he could offer, Remus: the second largest, Peter got the Lime sundae with Lime sauce and neon green marshmallows, And all of the angels got the small death by chocolate. (A/N Mmm death by chocolate! Mwhahahahahaha!)  
  
'Hey Guys, we'd better get to the Bella Rouge beauty spa and book for tomorrow!' Arabella exclaimed after finishing her sundae.  
  
'Yeah, you're right! Hey guys, we'll split the bill. Here's 4 galleons. We've got to go!' And The Angels ran off.

* * *

'Can we keep the change?!' Sirius called after the four girls. Didja like chapter 7? I'll write more about the ball in Chapter eight! Remember  
  
The more you review, the more I write!!!!!!!!  
  
(and the sooner I update!)  
  
Reviews of any kind are great, hints, suggestions, praise, flames, All's welcome!  
  
(My Only Love- Song courtesy of 'Princess Serenity Revealed', Sailor Moon)  
  
[Hey, it fit the purpose! =P]  
  
Thanx  
  
=P  
  
=P Princess Potter =P 


	8. The Ball of Balls

Thanks to all my reviewers! =P  
  
Lily Rowling Potter Ð Yeah, they did eat food, but I figured that it was a typical Sirius behaviour, so I didnÕt put it down! =)  
  
Vonnie- Happy? I gave you an extra chapter! And for the fiftieth time, Sirius and Becka are NOT going to snog in the astronomy tower in the near future!!! =P (she said this to me at school...)  
  
And if I donÕt put you down here, itÕs not that I donÕt appreciate the comments, but my brother is on the computer, and wonÕt let me get to my reviewers names!  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter Ending: ÔHey Guys, weÕd better get to the Bella Rouge beauty spa and book for tomorrow!Õ Arabella exclaimed after finishing her sundae.  
  
ÔYeah, youÕre right! Hey guys, weÕll split the bill. HereÕs 4 galleons. WeÕve got to go!Õ And The Angels ran off.  
  
ÔCan we keep the change?!Õ Sirius called after the four girls.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
ÔOk, weÕve got you down for the goddess treatment, from 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. Tomorrow... Alright?Õ Ella asked the Angels. ÔYeah! Sounds good. WeÕll see you tomorrow then =PÕ Lily replied enthusiastically. ÔYes...See you tomorrow,Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The Marauders paid for their sundaes, then went up to ZonkoÕs. There was no point in wasting their opportunity to prank!  
  
ÔAh, the marauders, I was wondering when IÕd see you again... I have a new series of Dungbombs to offer, would you like to see?Õ Mr Zonko approached the boys.  
  
ÔOoh! Yes please!Õ Sirius replied enthusiastically. ÔFollow me...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
GodricÕs angels were walking around Hogsmeade, window-shopping. ÔOoh! This shop looks good! LetÕs have a look...Pwease?Õ Arabella begged her friends outside Collectables ÔrÕ us. Lily sighed. ÔAlright,Õ she mumbled as she trudged into the store.  
  
Inside, was an elaborate shelving system, filled with collectable figurines of all sorts. There were muggle figures, moving figures, personality figures, even Ômake your own figurinesÕ kits.  
  
Behind the counter was an old man, who had a hooked nose, dark eyes, and short grey hair.  
  
ÔWhat can I interest you in?Õ He asked, approaching Lily. ÔWe were just looking,Õ she replied defiantly, before striding off to another part of the store.  
  
ÔJust looking eh? Well, can I interest you in the newest figures we are offering? If you give us a photo of someone, we can make a small figure of them, bewitched to portray their feelings and personality.  
  
ÔCool...Õ Becka mumbled. The man then retreated back to his chair, and let the girls look. Arabella decided to take the man up on his offer, and handed him a picture of Jason. (A/N did I mention that he was dating Arabella now?)  
  
Becka went over to the animal figures and spotted two that took her fancy. There was a small, golden fox, and a large, bear-like dog, huddled close together, asleep. When she went to touch the soft foxÕs fur, the Dog stood up, and growled, as if to protect his friend. Becka was fascinated. She quickly scooped up the two figures, and bought them.  
  
Lily went over to the people figures, and spotted something strange. There were two figures, dressed in scarlet, holding hands. The male figure had his arm draped around the female, and the two seemed really happy. The female had auburn hair, and the male had messy black hair and glasses. But what really drew her in, were the faces. They had an uncanny resemblance to *drum roll* Her and James!  
  
Lily gasped. No one else could see this. She grabbed them, and ran to the counter. ÔAh, I see you like the figure of Godric Gryffindor, and his wife, Lady Lily. That will be 5 sickles please.Õ The old man behind the counter slurred.  
  
Lily paid, then shoved them in her bag.  
  
Frances went to the object figures, and saw one of the latest broomstick available.  
  
Ô*gasp* ItÕs the Thunderbolt! ItÕs the best racing broom available to the general public!Õ She cried as she grabbed it. Becka overheard her.  
  
ÔThunderbolts have nothing against the Ice Angel series!Õ She argued.  
  
ÔIt depends on the rider!Õ Frances retaliated. ÔMy angel is the best broom for Quidditch! ItÕs perfect for Chasers, like me, and every other member of the team!Õ Becka cried.  
  
Frances groaned. Both she and Becka had Ice angels, and there was no denying that it was brilliant for chasers. All of the Gryffindor quidditch team had commented on that.  
  
ÔSpeaking of Quidditch... WhenÕs our next training session?Õ Becka asked Frances.  
  
ÔJamie told us to come next Monday,Õ Frances said. ÔCool...Õ ÔWhoÕs the new captain, Becka?Õ Lily asked, cheerily. ÔOh, ItÕs Jamie, Jamie Wood...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The Marauders left ZonkoÕs with a bag filled to the brim. Inside, they had several kinds of dungbombs, one that only dispersed itÕs smell if you asked it nicely, one that let off a kind of fog as it stunk up the corridor, the original kind, and one that was a ticking time bomb. The marauders could leave a room, placing a bomb under the desk. In a few minutes, the classroom would be filled with an awful stench, but the teachers couldnÕt blame any of the marauders.  
  
ÔThese time-bombs will be great for potions!Õ James cried happily. ÔMmm...Õ James agreed.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The Angels, who had bought everything they needed, then left Hogsmeade, and went back to the common room, (thought you ought to know *author faints*)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The marauders were walking around Hogsmeade, when James noticed a little shop. ÔCollectables ÔrÕ us? What a weird name... Hey, LetÕs go have a look!Õ James exclaimed.  
  
Peter stopped in his tracks. ÔN...n...no thanks... You go o...on without me...Õ He mumbled as he turned and ran.  
  
ÔWhatÕs his problem?Õ Remus shrugged. The marauders entered the store, and started to look around. Sirius went to the animal section, and noticed two small figurines. (A/N lolz, just like Becka!)  
  
There was a small, golden fox, playing with a large, bear-like dog... which looked strangely like SiriusÕ animungus form... He scooped it up, and bought it.  
  
Remus went to the quidditch section, and saw the cutest thing. There was a small-scale model of a quidditch field, with players from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Remus picked it up, and bought it.  
  
James went over to the people section, and saw a boy, in quidditch robes, with his arm draped around a young girl, with auburn hair. The boy had messy black hair, and Glasses. He looked strangely like James... but the girl... was it  
  
ÔLily?Õ James muttered, picking the figure up. He went to the counter, and bought it.  
  
ÔAhh... so you like Godric Gryffindor, and his Girlfriend, Lily Evan?Õ The man at the counter asked.  
  
ÔJames nodded, then put the figure in his bag. He wanted answers.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, all of the 5th years were back at the castle, after dinner out. The marauders were draped over chairs in the common room. GodricÕs angels were up in their dorm, talking about the ball. ÔWeÕd better get some sleep...Õ mumbled Becka, ÔCause weÕre gonna need our strength tomorrow...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily was hurrying down the hall. She was late for Divination. ÔTrelawnyÕs gonna kill me...Õ she mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, she collided with someone. She looked up to see James Potter staring back. Lily Stood up abruptly, as did James.  
  
ÔWatch where youÕre going Potter,Õ Lily spat angrily. ÔMe? Why donÕt you Evans? You collided with me!Õ James retorted. ÔYou crashed into me!Õ Lily argued. James stepped forward, and Lily stepped back, into a cold, stone wall.  
  
ÔIs that so?Õ James was so close, that Lily could feel his breath on her neck. Lily leaned in closer, and put her arms around his neck. ÔYes... it is,Õ  
  
Their lips met, and Lily pushed harder. James was shocked, but soon pushed back. James moved his arms around LilyÕs waist. Neither wanted the moment to end.  
  
After an age, both pulled back.  
  
ÔWhat do you have now?Õ James asked. ÔDivination,Õ Lily gasped. ÔGood... it can wait,Õ he grinned, before he took her back into the embrace.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
LilyÕs eyes opened abruptly.  
  
ÔOh my God...Õ ~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The angels woke the next morning to find Lily huddled in her wardrobe. ÔWhat happened?Õ Frances asked, rubbing her eyes. ÔI... I... had a b...b...bad d...d... dream!Õ Lily stuttered, before bursting into tears.  
  
ÔWhat about?Õ Becka asked, walking over to her friend.  
  
ÔJ...J...J...James P...P...P...Potter!Õ Lily sobbed. Becka hugged her, and Arabella sat up.  
  
ÔLilz, it was just a dream... What did he do?Õ ÔHe snogged me!Õ The girls gasped.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
It was a nice day in Hogsmeade. GodricÕs angels had gotten Lily up, and then went to the Bella Rouge Beauty Spa.  
  
Once they had Ôsigned inÕ The girls went into a room and got ready. They were instructed to lie on a massage table each. As they did, as masseuse came in for each of them.  
  
ÔRelax, soon all of your troubles will melt away...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James woke up in a very good mood. He had another dream about Lily. This time, they had skipped a class, and snogged in a corridor. James grinned at the thought.  
  
Sirius was also in a very good mood... though no one knew why. Remus was very tired, and tried to convince everyone that he needed 5 more minutes of sleep. James walked down the stairs, and into the common room. He sat down heavily on a lounge when Sirius ran down.  
  
ÔHi James!!!Õ He cried. ÔEr... hi Sirius...Õ ÔItÕs the Ball today! But thatÕs not the only reason IÕm happy!!!Õ Sirius cried. ÔWhy else?Õ James asked. ÔWell... IÕm taking the girl that I have had the biggest crush on since 1st year...Õ Sirius grinned. All of the girls in the common room scowled. Even if Sirius was happy, he wasnÕt going with them, so it was stupid.  
  
ÔRiiiiiiiight...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, it was 5:30, and everyone was getting ready for the ball. GodricÕs angels were up in their room, getting dressed, the spa did their makeup, and the Marauders were changing. (Sirius Black... in Lilac robes?! Now this I gotta see!!!)  
  
ÔSirius! Calm down! Everything will be alright! You and Becka will have the best night!Õ James soothed.  
  
ÔI hope... Hey guys! WeÕd better get going!Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
ÔArgh! ItÕs 5:55 already! Where is she?!Õ Amos Diggory paced the entrance hall nervously.  
  
ÒI hope she wonÕt stand me up...Ó He thought nervously. Amos looked up, and saw the marauders near the main stairs. Amos scowled. After a few more paces, he looked up again, and saw that they didnÕt have their dates with them... especially Sirius Black...  
  
At that thought, Amos smiled. Soon Becka would be his again, and with her, heÕd earn back his reputation.   
  
The marauders walked down the main stairs, and waited at the bottom. Soon, four dazzling girls caught their, and AmosÕ, eyes. Lily, Becka and Frances flashed their dates smiles. BeckaÕs faltered when she saw Amos. He grinned at her, and she resisted the temptation to give him the finger.  
  
The girls walked elegantly down the stairs, and joined their dates. (A/N IÕm sorry, but I just canÕt get over the fact... Sirius in Lilac robes?!) Sirius kissed Becka on the cheek, and Amos flared red. ÔYou look like an Angel,Õ Sirius muttered in her ear. Becka blushed. ÔThank you,Õ she whispered back.  
  
They all walked into the hall, and it had been changed greatly. Instead of 4 long tables, small ones, to seat 8 people, had replaced them. Arabella caught LilyÕs eye.  
  
ÔGuys! Over here! We saved a table!!!Õ She cried, waving her hands. The girls smiled. ÔJust like Arabella,Õ they all thought. The six of them (minus that git peter, cause he had to wait for his date...who would wanna go with him anyway?!) walked over to the table, and sat down. The hall was elegantly decorated, with bunches of Holly, and mistletoe, silver, gold, red, green, blue and yellow tinsel, and a Christmas tree in every corner, decorated by the 7th years from each house.  
  
It looked wonderful.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
ÔJames... should we ask the girls to dance now?Õ Sirius whispered to his friend. ÔER...yeah... maybe we should...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Sirius held out his hand to Becka, as Remus did to Frances, and James to an unenthusiastic Lily. ÔMay I have this dance?Õ They asked politely in Unison. Becka and Frances took their dates hands immediately, but Lily hesitated.  
  
ÒWhat it I really am in love with James? WouldnÕt this night just make things worse?Ó She thought.  
  
ÒGod she looks hot tonight...Ó James thought (*author shrugs*)  
  
ÒOne dance... it canÕt hurt...Ó Lily took JamesÕ hand, and they walked onto the dance floor.  
  
The dance was a slow waltz, much to LilyÕs dismay. ÒArgh! IÕm gonna die!!!Ó She thought angrily.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon the dance was over, and Lily was the first one back in her seat. Becka and Frances followed suit. Sirius and James were hungry. The music that played next, was slightly faster, but still a waltzy type of music.  
  
Amos walked up to Becka, and held out his hand. ÔMay I have this dance?Õ He Grinned. Becka Frowned. ÔThe day Hell freezes over...Õ She replied icily. Amos frowned. He grabbed Becka by the arm, and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
ÔListen here. YouÕre gonna dance with me, and like it. Got it? And if you donÕt, this time, I wonÕt let you off as easily...Õ Amos muttered into her ear. Becka kneed him in the groin.  
  
Amos reliquised his grip, and Becka walked back to her table. Unfortunately, Amos followed her. ÔGet back here bitch... IÕm not finished with you,Õ Amos slapped her across the face. Sirius, who was over at the food table, left his plate, and ran over to help Becka. This time, however, Sirius did a James. He tapped Amos on the shoulder, and Decked him. (OMG! Sirius left food to help his date?! Whoa! I must not be thinking straight today!!! =P)  
  
Becka joined in the fun, and kicked him again. ÔI would NEVER become your girlfriend again. Accept it. I found someone better who actually cares about me!Õ She cried angrily.  
  
Sirius hugged her. ÔYou alright?Õ He sat her on his knee. ÔI am now,Õ she grinned, threw her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily and James were getting into another argument. ÔWas not!Õ ÔWas too!Õ ÔWas not!Õ ÔWas too!Õ ÔWas not!Õ ÔWas too!Õ ÔWAS NOT!Õ Lily hollered. ÔWAS TOO!Õ James bellowed ÔWas What?Õ Sirius, Becka Frances, and Remus walked over to the food table. ÔJames says that I deliberately splashed potato salad on him... but it was an accident!Õ Lily protested angrily. ÔWas not!Õ James cried. ÔWas too!!!Õ Lily replied. Becka held up her hands.  
  
ÔCalm down! Maybe it was an accident, or maybe it wasnÕt, but please donÕt argue about it!Õ Lily poked her tongue out at James.  
  
ÔFine!Õ she picked up her food, and sat back at the table. James picked up his food, and sat on the opposite side of the table to lily, so he could glare at her.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon it was time for the photoÕs to be taken. It went from 4th year up, and in alphabetical order, by the boyÕs names. When the fifth years were called, Sirius and Becka went up first (Black). Shortly after, Jason and Arabella went up, (Bundaberg) then, Remus and Frances, (Lupin), And the last couple from their group, James and Lily (Potter)  
  
Lily and James were less than ecstatic about having their photo taken, but complied anyway.  
  
Lily said she needed something to throw darts at.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, the night was over, and everyone had experienced a great time... everyone except for Lily and James, that is.  
  
James was upset that his new robes had a food stain on them,  
  
AndÉ  
  
Lily was angry that people had proof she went to the Yule ball with James... Damn, she couldnÕt deny it if asked...  
  
Before she went to bed, though, Lily looked at the figurine she had purchased in Hogsmeade of Godric and Lily Gryffindor.   
  
They had their backs turned from one another, and Godric looked as though he had reminants of potato salad on his new robes... just like James.  
  
And Lily... she looked fairly angry with Godric, as though he had accused her of spilling the salad on him... just like Lily (Evans). Lily gasped.  
  
ÔThis doesnÕt mean anything... does it?  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Yay! Another chapter finished!!! =P  
  
Hope you liked it... Chapter 9 will be up some time soon... but... yeah =P  
  
Keep smiling and Reviewing!!! =)  
  
=P Princess Potter =P  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
ÔHappy Vonnie?Õ Becka asked impatiently. ÔYeah... very!Õ Vonnie grinned.  
  
ÔMake Becka and Sirius snog in the astronomy tower next!Õ Vonnie exclaimed.  
  
ÔARGH!!! They kissed! No snogging... yet!!!!!!Õ Becka stormed off to English. Vonnie grinned.   
  
ÔShe is SO gonna make them snog...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
*in English*  
  
ÔKira! You go over, and try to find out some of the opposing teamÕs debating points!Õ ÔNo! DonÕt!Õ Bettina cried. Kira got up, and ÔsnuckÕ over to the opposing teamÕs table.  
  
ÔDo you think theyÕre gonna give her their points?Õ Becka asked Bettina. ÔNope... anyway, letÕs keep brainstorming... we wanna win this debate!Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
*Later in Design and Technology*  
  
ÔBecka... Finish your story now!!!Õ Vonnie cried happily. ÔNot yet... itÕs at home on my laptop... canÕt finish it yet,Õ Becka mumbles, watching Kira pretend to be edwardo.  
  
*Turkish march sounds in the background* *Becka pulls out her mobile* ÔHmph! The message is from Bhagya...Õ She groans.  
  
ÔOoh! What does it say?Õ Vonnie cries, clapping her hands. ÔGuess what?! I got an Oscar!Õ Becka mumbles.  
  
ÔDidnÕt you buy that for her from movie world?Õ Vonnie asks. ÔYa... me sleep now... nighty night...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
*earlier, at Netball practice during lunch time* ÔBecka! Catch the ball!Õ Karima and Elena yell. ÔHey! IÕm trying! DonÕt throw it so high! IÕm not quite tall enough!Õ *ball goes out*  
  
ÔYeah! Go Rebecca! You rock!!Õ Christina calls sarcastically, as her team get the ball. ÔEh Shut up!Õ  
  
*later, when Becka scores a goal* ÔHey, time to bring out our team motto, eh?Õ Christina gives Becka the finger.  
  
ÔGet stuffed Christina!Õ  
  
ÔWhOoO! Our team RoX!!!Õ Bhagya calls happily. *Renee throws the ball at her, and it hits Bhagya in the back*  
  
ÔOh... whoops...Õ Renee blushes. The jumper team (Christina, Bhagya, Monique and Alison) Frown at her.  
  
ÔBags! Are you alright?Õ Becka calls to her friend. ÔIÕm fine!Õ Bhagya, calls back, and walks down to her position.  
  
*the end lunch bell rings* Bhagya and Becka walk out together.  
  
ÔWhat you got now?Õ Bhagya asks Becka.  
  
ÔComputing in D&T... itÕs boring...Õ Becka groans. ÔYeah... weÕve already done it... see you tomorrow!Õ Bhagya calls. ÔYeah... Bye!Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
(A/N I added a short story in for you! ItÕs a typical Wednesday at my school...and... er... yeah... review! =P)  
  
*Princess Potter runs off to have her shower and go to bed before her mum yells at her for staying up late...*  
  
=P =) =P 


	9. Christmas, Letters and Dinner Parties

Thanks to:  
  
Lily Rowling Potter  
  
Loser-me-ushi  
  
and   
  
ChickbabeC For their reviews =)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last chapter ending: Before she went to bed, though, Lily looked at the figurine she had purchased in Hogsmeade of Godric and Lily Gryffindor.   
  
They had their backs turned from one another, and Godric looked as though he had remnants of potato salad on his new robes... just like James.  
  
And Lily... she looked fairly angry with Godric, as though he had accused her of spilling the salads on him... just like Lily (Evans).  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
'This doesn't mean anything... does it?  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 9: Christmas, letters, and dinner parties  
  
All of the students at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were very pleased after the ball... everyone except for the Slytherins... and Lily and James...  
  
No one, however, was more pleased that Sirius... which the marauders were still trying to figure out why...  
  
Amos was pissed. He hadn't won Becka back, all the girls saw what she did to him... and everyone saw what he did to her... there was no use fighting it. He'd be lucky if he got a girlfriend now.  
  
Amos sighed. Her words echoed in his mind.  
  
'I would NEVER become your girlfriend again. Accept it. I found someone better who actually cares about me!'  
  
'I did care about her...' He mumbled.  
  
His mind disagreed.  
  
"No you didn't! All you cared about was sleeping with her, and gaining her popularity. Amos, you user, you loser,"  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, the term had ended, and Professor McGonagall was walking around with a sign up sheet for who was staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Lily, James, Frances and Remus signed up straight away, but Becka and Sirius just looked at it with a grin.  
  
'No thanks,' Becka smiled, 'I'm going elsewhere for the Christmas holidays...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After breakfast, Lily, Frances and Arabella were desperately trying to find out where Becka was going. But, she kept grinning and shaking her head.  
  
'Nope! Not telling!'  
  
The marauders were trying to find out if Sirius knew where she was going too.  
  
Sirius obviously did, but his answer was the same as Becka's.  
  
'Nope! I do know, but I'm not telling! =)' (A/N see... now I've just made it obvious...)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The girls were sitting in the library, reading, when Becka came in with her trunk.  
  
'See you guys after the holidays!' She smiled, then quietly added, 'make sure you leave me details about all the pranks and happenings!' Lily and Frances got up and hugged her, and Arabella did a puppy face.  
  
'Pwease tell us where you're going...' She mumbled.  
  
'I'll tell you at Christmas... promise! Bye!' Becka hauled her trunk up, and walked out to the entrance hall, where Sirius was waiting for her.  
  
'Ready to go?' He asked with a grin.  
  
'Yep... let's got on a carriage...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily woke up on Christmas morning, to a shout and cheer from Frances.  
  
'It'S cHrIsTmAs! LiLy, It'S cHrIsTmAs!!!' Frances cheered. Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes, just when a small snowy owl flew in her window.  
  
The letter it had tied to it's leg was from Becka.  
  
'Guys!! It's from Becka!' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'Read it out! Read it out!' Frances and Arabella exclaimed.  
  
Dear Godric's Angels,  
  
How are you? I'm fine, here at... I'll tell you later.  
  
Anyway, I hope you have a great Christmas, and Have fun with the gifts I got you, they should be downstairs now, if my timing was right =)  
  
Anyway, Hope Hogwarts is good without me =(  
  
From Becka.  
  
P.S. you know how I made the promise to tell you where I was? Well... I'll uphold the deal. I'm staying at Sirius' for Christmas, cause his family is really rich, like James', and they're holding a dinner party for Christmas. Sirius has few people his age that come, and his parents told him he could bring a date... which is why I'm here... anyways, Owl me soon, and I'll see you back at school... (we'll be there next week =) )  
  
Luv, Becka  
  
'A dinner party at Sirius'? Why do I fail to believe that?' Frances smirked.  
  
'I bet they're just snogging in his room...'  
  
Just then, a black owl flew into the room, and landed on Frances' bed. The letter was again, from Becka.  
  
'I heard that!'   
  
Frances blushed.  
  
'Jeeze! Sorry!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James woke up, to quiet... which was unusual on a Christmas morning, but James realized that Sirius was at home.  
  
A barn owl flew in the window, and James recognised it to be Sirius'.  
  
Dear James,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. Becka's over at my house for that dinner party thing my parents are holding.  
  
You are still coming, right? And before you say anything, no, we are NOT just snogging in my room... That only takes up part of the time...=)  
  
Anyway, see you at the party,  
  
Sirius.  
  
James smiled. He and Remus would be going to Sirius' parents party, but they had to bring dates. Remus would no doubt bring Frances, and James thought that it he told Lily she'd be seeing Becka, And staying at the Black's overnight, with Becka, she'd go with him... he hoped anyway...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Frances walked down stairs, to see Remus surrounded by a pile of gifts.  
  
'Wow, you are popular,' Frances grinned at him.  
  
'Actually, these are all yours... I thought I'd be nice, and get them all out for you...' Remus smiled.  
  
'REALLY?! All these gifts are for ME?!' Frances ran down, and checked out the pile.  
  
'Yep... all 365 of them...'   
  
'Whoa...'  
  
Remus smiled as his girlfriend sat down and started opening her gifts.  
  
'Frances,' He started.  
  
'Yeah...'   
  
'Do you want to come with me tomorrow to the Black's house for their Christmas dinner party?' Remus smiled.  
  
'You mean there actually IS a dinner party?! They're not just snogging in Sirius' room?! Whoa...' Frances and Remus laughed.  
  
'Sure! I'll go =)'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James found Lily up in her dorm, writing a letter to Becka.  
  
'Lily?' James knocked on her door.  
  
'Yes?' Lily kept her head down, and continued writing.  
  
'er... you miss Becka... right?'  
  
Lily turned around.  
  
'What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I miss her!'  
  
'Well... would you like to go and see her tomorrow night?'  
  
'Yeah!' Lily cried.  
  
'Well... would you come with me to the Black's dinner party tomorrow? Then we can stay the night at Sirius' with Sirius, Becka, Frances and Remus...' James mumbled.  
  
'Ok!' Lily's face brightened up, 'I'll tell Becka! =)'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Frances had reached gift 364, from Lily, after an hour.  
  
'Aww! It's a soft puppy! So cute!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
Frances put the dog aside, and picked up her last gift. It was small, and light.  
  
Frances opened the card, and read:  
  
Dear Frances,  
  
Happy Christmas!!!  
  
See you tomorrow!  
  
Becka =)  
  
Frances tore open the paper, and opened the small box inside.  
  
Inside, was a gold and ruby ring, with a cute lion on the front.  
  
When she looked closely at it, Frances saw two words engraved on it.  
  
'Godric's Angels'  
  
She slipped the ring on her finger, and looked at her hand... except it wasn't there anymore...  
  
Frances ran to a mirror, and she couldn't see herself in it...  
  
She gasped.  
  
'It's an invisibility ring!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Frances ran up the stairs to her dorm, to show Lily and Arabella the cool gift she had received, but, when she got up there, no one could be seen.  
  
'Frances!' Lily cried.  
  
'Lily? Where are you?!'   
  
Lily pulled off her ring.  
  
'Becka gave me an invisibility ring!'  
  
'Me too!' Frances cried happily.  
  
'Me three!' Arabella added, pulling off her own ring.  
  
At that moment, a tawny owl flew through the window, and Arabella pulled off the letter it had.  
  
'By now, you should have received your invisibility rings.  
  
They are our friendship rings... use them well...  
  
Becka' Arabella read.  
  
'Cool... friendship rings!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka woke early on Christmas morning, to a tall, dark figure sneaking around her room.   
  
Becka grabbed her wand from the bed side stand, and muttered a charm.  
  
A black net shot out, and trapped the figure.  
  
'Sirius! What are you doing sneaking around my room... and why are you building a fort in here?' Becka exclaimed.  
  
'I'm not building a fort! I'm bringing in your presents! Do you know how many admirers you have?!' Sirius cried.  
  
Becka blushed.  
  
'...'  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
'And, I was 'sneaking' around you room because I wanted to surprise you with my gift!'  
  
Becka jumped out of bed.  
  
'Really? What is it?' Sirius held up his hands.  
  
'Not yet...' he grinned. Becka threw her arms around Sirius' neck, and smiled.  
  
'Aww... I wanna know now!' Sirius and Becka kissed, but were soon interrupted by a house elf.  
  
'Sir and Lady Black request your presence at Breakfast Master Black and Miss Stockaz,' it squeaked.  
  
'Ok Knobby. Tell my parents we're coming...' Sirius ordered the house elf. Knobby squeaked in reply, and ran out of the room.  
  
'I should probably get dressed now,' Becka stepped back.  
  
'Yeah,' Sirius headed for the door.  
  
'See you in a minute...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Down in the master dining room, Becka, Sirius, Karla Black (Sirius' mum), and Stephen Black (Sirius' Dad) sat, and ate their breakfast, a feast that envied the ones at Hogwarts.  
  
'So Becka, did you sleep well?' Mr Black smiled at Becka.  
  
'Very well thank you, and you?' Becka took a swig of her orange juice, as did Sirius.  
  
'Quite alright. So... you are the girlfriend that Sirius has told us about?' Becka and Sirius choked on their orange juice.  
  
'Dad!' Sirius cried angrily.  
  
'I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't realise that you didn't wish for me to speak about that matter...'   
  
Sirius' mother smiled.  
  
"Becka Black... doesn't sound to bad...actually... sounds pretty good..." she thought.  
  
'More pancakes anyone?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily was trying to pick out a nice dress for the dinner party. James told her it was fancy casual, so a long skirt and top would be fine.  
  
Finally, she found what she wanted to wear. Lily grinned, and packed the other stuff she'd need.  
  
Frances barged into their dorm later, and started packing too.  
  
'Wow... I'm surprised! There actually WAS a dinner party... I really thought it was just Sirius' excuse to get Becka to come over to his house and snog...' Frances and Lily laughed.  
  
'Riiiiiiiight!' Lily grinned.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James ran into the girls dorm, and Remus followed him.  
  
'Sorry,' he rambled, 'but I forgot to tell you, there'll be muggles at this party, so don't wear anything magical...'   
  
'Why?' Lily and Frances asked.  
  
'James and Sirius' fathers are aurors, and the Vice ministers of magic. They are conducting studies on muggles, wizard muggle relations, and the rising dark lord etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...' Remus waved his hand.  
  
'Really? Ok... well… thanks for letting us know =)'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon it came the time for Lily, Frances, Remus and James to leave for the Black's.  
  
The four jumped on a horseless carriage, and waited to leave for Hogsmeade Station.  
  
'James, are your parent's going to be there tonight?' Frances asked James.  
  
'Er... yeah...' James mumbled.  
  
'Cool...' Lily grinned evilly. James looked at her suspiciously.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'Nothing,' Lily smirked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing!!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Lily! Frances! James! Remus!' Becka and Sirius were waiting for the four at Kings Cross Station.  
  
'Becka!' Lily and Frances ran at her.  
  
'Sirius!' James and Remus walked over casually.  
  
'How was your train ride?' Becka asked the girls.  
  
'Fine...' Lily smiled. Frances smirked.  
  
'What?' Becka asked.  
  
'Don't you think Sirius looks good in Pink sparkly lip-gloss Lily?' Frances grinned. Becka turned several shades of red.  
  
'Shoosh!' Becka slapped her friend playfully.  
  
Frances hit her back, and Lily stood between them.  
  
'No fighting children!' she protested.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
In the Limo to Sirius', James and Sirius had a big conversation about the party that night.  
  
'Sirius, can we swing by my house first? I've gotta drop some stuff off...' James smiled.  
  
'Sure! I mean, it's only next door...' Sirius grinned.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Once they had arrived at Sirius' mansion, Becka showed Lily and Frances to the room she was in... and where the 3 would be that night.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus went for a swim.  
  
After they swam, the boys came inside, and got dressed, while the girls sat downstairs, talking and laughing.  
  
Then, Sirius, James, and Remus cam downstairs, holding gifts behind their backs, with stupid grins on their faces.  
  
'Happy Christmas!' Sirius cried, as the girls blushed.  
  
'Aww!!!' Becka hugged Sirius.  
  
'Close your eyes...' Sirius commanded Becka. She did, and Sirius placed his gift on the table in front of her.  
  
'Open!' he cried, and as her eyes fluttered open, she gasped.  
  
'A...a...a phoenix?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Arabella was bored at Hogwarts. Sure, it was fun to hang around Jason, but no Lily, Frances or Becka was incredibly boring.  
  
(A/N Ok, I admit, I'm only doing this to stall...)  
  
'Two days... they'll be back in two days...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka had her young phoenix perched on her finger. She looked deep into her eyes to try and name her.  
  
'Phobos. Her name is Phobos,' Becka stated plainly.  
  
'Ok... my turn!' Remus cried, 'Frances, close your eyes!'  
  
Frances shut her eyes, and Remus placed her gift in front of her.  
  
'Open!' he commanded. When Frances had done so, she saw a medium sized model of a quidditch pitch, with hand crafted players, and moving balls.  
  
'Oh! It's gorgeous!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
Remus grinned.  
  
'It's a model of the Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin game where we won the quidditch cup,' he said, 'It had all the different players, small Frances, small Becka, small James, small Zabini... everyone!'  
  
'It's gorgeous!!! I love it!' Frances cried as she hugged Remus.  
  
James grinned, and Handed lily a small box. Inside was a small mirror, decorated with jewelled lilies, and vines.  
  
'It's like a miniature mirror of erised,' James smiled, 'hope you like it...'  
  
'It's... I'm speechless! James... thank you!'  
  
Frances stood up proudly.   
  
'Our turn!' She cried, with glee.  
  
Becka got Sirius a quidditch set, Frances got Remus a cat, and Lily got James a Gold and Ruby picture frame.  
  
'Thankyou!' the boys cried, with cheer and vigour.  
  
'Everyone! Time to go upstairs and change for the party! Remove anything wizardy!' Karla Black called to the 15 year olds.  
  
'Yes Mum!' Sirius called back.  
  
'Come on guys, let's go!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
*yawn* I'm too tired to continue... I'll write chapter 10 tomorrow... but this will have to do for now... night!  
  
*Princess Potter falls asleep on her keyboard*  
  
=D |o) Zzzzzzzzzzz 


	10. Christmas Dinner Parties

Thanks to All my reviewers!!! =)  
  
And Vonnie... Yes... my baby phoenix is ok =)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last chapter ending: 'Everyone! Time to go upstairs and change for the party! Remove anything wizardy!' Karla Black called to the 15 year olds.  
  
'Yes Mum!' Sirius called back.  
  
'Come on guys, let's go!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 10: Christmas Dinner Parties  
  
The Angels ran up to Becka's room, and changed into their gear.  
  
Becka wore a strapless crimson dress that ruffled at the bottom, and the hem was on an angle. In the way of shoes, she wore strappy Gold and scarlet heels, and for jewellery, She wore two dangly star earrings, and a matching necklace.  
  
Lily wore a long sleeved green top, and a long Emerald green skirt, Green platform slip ons, and emerald earrings with a matching necklace.  
  
Frances wore a black French designer dress, with black platforms, silver star earrings, and a Christmas tree necklace.  
  
'Cool =)' Frances smiled, 'All ready! =)'  
  
'Good, now for makeup...' Becka mumbled, rummaging through her bag.  
  
'We have to wear makeup to this?' Lily asked. 'Yeah... or I do... and you should too Lily, cause there are going to be muggle and Wizarding press at this thing, and we'll be in a few papers... Only light makeup though,' Becka grinned.  
  
'Hey! Don't leave me out!' Frances objected, 'Just cause I'm not here with the vice minister's son, or someone important from the muggle world!'  
  
'You can wear this stuff too, if you desperately want,' Becka replied, applying light pink eye shadow, and mauve lip-gloss.  
  
'Ok!' Frances grabbed some blue eye shadow and lip-gloss like Becka's. Lily grabbed some green eye shadow, and pink lip-gloss.  
  
'Let's go already!' She cried, after they had all applied their make-up. 'Yeah, I know,' Becka grabbed a shawl, and the 3 went to meet their dates.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Sirius, James and Remus were disgusted at the thought of having to bear tuxedos to the party, but, after a stern word from Sirius and James' parents, complied.  
  
'ARGH! Stupid Bow tie!' screamed Remus, loosing his cool. 'Here, it's done like this!' James went over and helped his friend.  
  
Sirius was combing his dark, brown/black hair, so it fell in a casual elegant way.  
  
James just didn't bother combing his hair, because he knew it would be a long, pointless battle.  
  
'Right... ready to go now?'  
  
The boys walked out of Sirius' room, and saw the girls waiting by the stairs.  
  
'Hi guys! Ready for some fun?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Sirius and Becka linked arms, and walked down the black's main stairwell.  
  
Karla and Stephen were already downstairs waiting. 'Oh, you two are such a cute couple!' Karla exclaimed, bustling over to her son, to straighten his bow tie.  
  
'Mum... Mum... MUM! Stop it!' Sirius exclaimed. Karla stepped back.  
  
'Perfect. Now, Sirius, remember there will be lot's of press here tonight, so be on your best behaviour, and be careful of what you say to the Muggle press!' Stephan said to his grumpy son.  
  
'I know... I know...' Sirius mumbled.  
  
'And, that goes for the rest of you too...' Karla added. 'Alright Mrs. Black, We'll be on our best behaviour =)' Becka smiled, and replied politely.  
  
The doorbell sounded, and they quickly wrapped up the conversation. 'Quickly Sirius! Get the door!' Stephan pushed his son out. Sirius grudgingly walked to the door, and opened it. 'Hello Mr. And Mrs. Potter! James is just in the next room. May I take your cloaks?'  
  
'Mum? Dad?' James peered around the corner of the hall, and spotted his parents at the door, handing Sirius their coats.  
  
'Mum! Dad!' James ran cheerily toward them, and Lily, Becka and Frances looked too.  
  
'My god! James looks like his dad!' Lily exclaimed quietly to her friends. James beckoned for the Angels and Remus to come up.  
  
Once they had, James introduced them all.  
  
'Mum, Dad, these are some other friends from school. Remus, you already know, and this is Lily Evans, tied top of our year, with Becka Stockaz, and Frances Liu...' Lily, Becka and Frances blushed.  
  
'Hello, it's nice to meet you all.' Mrs. Potter shook hands with them.  
  
'So James, who are you here with tonight?' James' father turned to him. 'Oh... err. I'm here with Lily...' James mumbled.  
  
Lily smirked. She liked to see James in the 'hot seat'. Karla and Stephan Black, walked calmly over to the corridor, and beckoned for the potters to come in.  
  
'Katrina! How nice to see you!' Mrs. Black called, offering Mrs. Potter a seat. 'It's nice to see you too Karla...'  
  
'Daniel! Come on in, we've got everything organised for tonight!' Mr. Black patted Mr. Potter in the back.  
  
'Good. I've organised for the muggle presses to come to this bash... you've warned the children what they're in for... right?' Daniel Potter grinned.  
  
'Yes... Karla told them they are to be on their best behaviour, and that with all the press here tonight, soon everyone will know their names etc...' Mr Black waved his hand, 'but let's not think about that yet... care for a drink?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'So, who's going to be here tonight?' Becka asked Sirius. 'Dunno... let's go find out. The security guards have a guest list.  
  
'Hmm... potter... Diggory??? Your parents invited the Diggory's?' Becka exclaimed angrily.  
  
'Calm down! Amos won't be coming! He's still at school!' 'Actually...' Lily butted in, 'He's not. He came back with you two...'  
  
'Oh CRAP!' Becka cried angrily. 'If he gets within 10 ft of me... he dies!'  
  
'Don't worry... I won't let him get that close...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The six of them walked around the lower floor of Sirius' house for an hour, when the doorbell rang.  
  
'They're HERE!' Sirius called to his parents. 'Alright Sirius... open the door!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon the party was in full swing, and Sirius was instructed to call over the crowd to join them in the dining room...  
  
'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I HAVE YOU ATTENTION PLEASE!!!' Sirius cried. The crowd fell silent.  
  
'Thank-you. Dinner is now being served in the dining room, so could you please make you way into there... Thank-you!'  
  
Sirius walked calmly back to Becka, James, Lily, Frances and Remus.  
  
'Let's go... be haves seats reserved at the head of the table...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Once they were seated, everyone started quietly chatting away, Becka turned to Sirius.  
  
'I never asked you... why are you so famous in the muggle world?' 'Oh...' Sirius replied blushing, 'James and I are princes in the muggle world... Our parents flipped a coin, and I got England... he got a place called Genosia... (A/N all right... this isn't meant to link up with reality... I'll prob make Sirius and James abdicate cause they track down real relatives...) Because a few years ago... the Queens and Kings of England and Genosia were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. My parents, and James' were instructed to take their place so as not to alarm the muggle population... so...er... yeah... I'm a prince!'  
  
Becka stared at him, 'Really?' She asked. 'Er...yeah...'  
  
'Whoa... cool...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'People!' Mrs. Black called. 'Dinner is now served! Tuck in!' Mr Black finished.  
  
Thousands of transfigured house elves, (to look like people), lifted the silver lids off the trays, and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Becka picked up her knife and fork, and looked at the people sitting around her... and then some.  
  
One person she saw... was Amos Diggory.  
  
'Shit...' she mumbled.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After dinner, the simple dinner party, turned into a great affair. The Blacks took their guests into the dance floor, and turned on some music, classical, and otherwise, encouraging the guests to dance.  
  
Sirius was taken off by some members off the press, as was James, to conduct interviews, and Becka, Frances and Lily avoided Amos at all costs.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
'Hi Becka! How are you?' Amos called as he strode over to her. 'Damn it!' Becka mumbled to her friends.  
  
'I'd like you to meet my parents, Peter and Josie. Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend, Becka.' Amos said.  
  
'Correction... EX girlfriend,' Becka exclaimed. Amos' parents didn't look impressed, and Amos was choking.  
  
'Y...y...your dumping me?' Amos gasped, like it was only the first time he had heard the news.  
  
'Amos, I ditched you when you beat me up and put me in the hospital wing! I found someone better, and you just can't accept it! Get out of your fantasy realm and back into real life Amos!' Becka, Frances and Lily stormed off to find Sirius and co.  
  
'Well Amos, we knew you had a temper, but doing something awful like that! Your grounded!' Josie Diggory exclaimed angrily.  
  
'Yes mum...' Amos finally admitted defeat. Becka was gone... and she was never coming back.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'So, Prince Sirius, how are you adjusting to the extra duties placed on you by your parents now you are 15?' A news reporter asked him.  
  
'I am feeling quite confident that I have, and can carry them out with ease and energy,' Sirius replied, which was met with the scratching of pens on a note pad.  
  
'Prince James, How are peers accepting you as future king?' Another reporter asked. 'They are fine with my anarchy background, and find that there is no problem with my future role as their king,' James grinned.  
  
'Prince Sirius and Prince James, Do either of you have a 'love interest' at the moment?'  
  
Sirius and James froze.  
  
Should they bring Becka and Lily into their world?'  
  
'Er... yeah...' Sirius mumbled. 'Me too...' James whispered. There was a shocked gasp from the media.  
  
'I can just see the headline for tomorrow... Princes Sirius and James in love' one representative exclaimed.  
  
'May we please know their names?'  
  
'Well... yeah... in fact, why don't we just get them for you now?' Sirius replied.  
  
'Really? That would be fantastic!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Sirius and James raced out of the conference room, and ran out to the dance area.  
  
'Remus!' James called, 'Have you seen Lily or Becka?'  
  
Remus swivelled around 'Yeah... they were being bombarded by Diggory a second ago... how's the press conference going?' Remus answered.  
  
'Fine... you can come in if you want... we need a friendly face,' Sirius grinned. 'Cool... I'll be there!' And with that, the three marauders ran off in search of their dates.  
  
They eventually found them, in Sirius' dining room, discussing how big a prat Amos Diggory was.  
  
'Becka! Lily!' Sirius and James called. The two girls stood up. 'What's wrong?' Becka asked a flustered Sirius.  
  
'Come quickly... the press wants to meet you!' The boys grabbed their date's hands, and dragged them into the conference room.  
  
'We would like you to meet, Becka Stockaz and Lily Evans,' Sirius and James beamed.  
  
The girls froze. 'What the hell is going on Becka?' Lily asked. 'Beats the hell out of me...' she replied.  
  
'Ms. Stockaz, What's it like dating Prince Sirius?' 'Er... excellent. Prince Sirius is a wonderful gentleman...' Becka improvised.  
  
'Ms. Evans, Sarah Whitmore from Barbie Mag, Is Prince James a good kisser?'  
  
Lily froze. James stared, dumbstruck.  
  
'Er... yeah...' Lily gasped, with a sideways glance at James.  
  
James froze. Could lily be having the same dreams he did?  
  
Soon the conference was over, but the press wanted photo's of the 'happy couples'.  
  
Lily tried to object... with no luck.  
  
'Smile!' Photo after photo of James and Lily, or Sirius and Becka, or all four, were shot. Eventually, James and Sirius decided to drag Remus and Frances in...  
  
'Alright! Now all six, bunch up, and SMILE!'  
  
After an age, all of the photographers were out of film... and the six were free to go.  
  
'I thought that would never end!' Becka cried to Lily. 'Er... yeah... me too...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING TONIGHT'S PARTY! PLEASE COLLECT YOUR COATS AT THE DOOR, AND LEAVE IN AN ORDERLY MANNER! THANK-YOU!' Sirius exclaimed, under the guidance of his parents, who were standing at the door, shaking hands with everyone as they left.  
  
'Come on,' Sirius turned to his friends, 'Let's go up to our rooms...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The girls quickly got changed into their pyjamas, as did the boys, then, they all met up in Sirius's room, (which did I mention, is 3x bigger that all of the Gryffindor common room, and dorms? Well it is! So there!) To play a game.  
  
'Hey... Let's play P.I.G!' Frances exclaimed happily. 'Yeah!' Becka and Lily agreed.  
  
'Alright...' Remus and James cast sideways glances at one another.  
  
Everyone was dealt their cards, and Becka was the first one to get pig. James was the last to put his hand on his nose.  
  
'Damn it! Do I have to say it?' James pleaded.  
  
'Yep! Say it James...' Lily looked victorious.  
  
'Fine! G.I.P like a water fall!' 'Mwhahahahaha!' Lily laughed evilly.  
  
'I'm tired of this game... we stop now!' Remus yawned. 'Ok... Er... so we all go back to Hogwarts tomorrow... to finish the Holidays there... right?' James asked.  
  
'You do... Becka and I get until the end of the week, then we go back to Hogwarts, to enjoy the last week of the holidays with you people...' Sirius answered.  
  
Frances and Lily smirked. 'So... what are you going to do while we're not here?' Lily asked Becka. 'Umm... well I'm probably going to play with Phobos, my Phoenix, and Diemos, My new owl... plus I still have, like 100 presents to open... do you know how many presents Amos gave me? My god! He spent like, 4 years allowance on me!' Becka exclaimed.  
  
'Oh... so you aren't going to spend your time on... homier activities?' Frances smirked.  
  
Becka threw a pillow at her. 'Shut up!'  
  
Frances looked hurt. 'Fine!' she picked up the pillow, and threw it back at Becka. 'But I still say that all of the 'planning' you and Sirius did for this thing was the two of you snogging in his room!' Becka and Sirius turned scarlet.  
  
'ER... I'm going to bed now... good night!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 10= completed!!!!  
  
Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...  
  
Hey... no Cliffhanger... whoo! Go me!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways... Review!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
The button of buttons  
  
Just hit go =)  
  
Lolz...  
  
=) =P  
  
=) Princess Potter =P  
  
=) =P 


	11. New Years Resolutions and Quidditch Prac...

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! =)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Let me do something I havenÕt done in a fair few chapters.  
  
A/N I donÕt own Harry Potter, I do own Frances Liu, Stephanie Killate, Becka Stockaz, Jason Bundaberg, and any other student you have never heard of before you read this story...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter ending: Becka threw a pillow at her. ÔShut up!Õ  
  
Frances looked hurt. ÔFine!Õ she picked up the pillow, and threw it back at Becka. ÔBut I still say that all of the ÔplanningÕ you and Sirius did for this thing was the two of you snogging in his room!Õ Becka and Sirius turned scarlet.  
  
ÔER... IÕm going to bed now... good night!Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 11- New Years Resolutions... and Quidditch Practice!  
  
Becka woke up the next morning, to a pillow soaring at her head. With a quick bit of charm work, she froze it mid air.  
  
ÔWhat the hell?Õ She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
ÔBout time you got up!Õ Lily pouted, ÔWe leave in 4 hours!Õ ÔAww...Õ Becka started rubbing to fingers together. ÔWorlds smallest violin... and itÕs playing for you...Õ  
  
ÔShut up!Õ Lily exclaimed.  
  
ÔMake me!Õ Becka became the target of a barrage of pillows from both Lily and Frances. ÔOk! Ok! Mercy!Õ Becka cried. Lily looked smug.  
  
ÔHa!Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Sirius, James and Remus had sat up all night, discussing what they would like to do after they left Hogwarts.  
  
ÔIÕm gonna be an Auror... how about you Moony?Õ James asked. ÔIÕm gonna be a DADA teacher... Padfoot?Õ ÔI think IÕll do the same as Prongs... Auror sounds good!Õ Sirius exclaimed loudly.  
  
ÔShh! You might wake the girls up!Õ James whispered hoarsely. Sirius blushed.  
  
ÔYou know what?Õ he said, after a few moments of silence occurred. ÔWe need to buy a place in GodricÕs Hollow after school... for the 3 of us to live in...Õ Sirius grinned.  
  
ÔYeah... just you, me and moony...Õ James replied.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The girls got up, and dressed, before going out, and down to breakfast.  
  
ÔMmm...Õ Lily mumbled, ÔI can smell pancakes... blueberry bagels... bacon... eggs... toast... assorted pastries...Õ  
  
ÔYeah... The BlackÕs send 3 house elves, disguised as young girls, down to a bakery. It has so many pastries; it makes the mouth water... ItÕs SiriusÕ favourite hide-out...Õ Becka replied... with a grin.  
  
ÔWhatÕs my favourite hide out?Õ The three marauders walked down the stairs, behind the Angels.  
  
ÔThe pastry shop down the road...Õ Becka answered. Sirius drooled, ÔYeah... all those blueberry bagels...Õ (Lolz...)  
  
ÔRiiiiiiiight...letÕs go... breakfast is getting cold! =)Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The angels sat down at the empty table, soon accompanied by the marauders. They were joined by the BlackÕs soon after.  
  
ÔAh! YouÕre all here! We thought weÕd have to call you all down, like weÕve had to with Sirius and Becka the past week,Õ Mr Black grinned, watching his son and his sonÕs girlfriend blush.  
  
ÔMmm... These bagels look good... wanna try one?Õ Becka reached out and took 3 bagels, one for herself, and two for her friends...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After Breakfast, Becka and the angels went up to her ÔroomÕ and finished opening her Christmas presents.  
  
Phobos and Deimos (Phoenix and Owl) watched on attentively.  
  
ÔOk... so thatÕs 387 gifts from Amos, and there are 399... no wait... 400 cards from him to burn... right?Õ Lily asked, pointing at the pile.  
  
ÔYeah... sounds about right...Õ Becka replied, playing with Phobos.  
  
ÔARGH! Is that the time?! Oh man! We have to be at the station in 20 minutes!Õ Lily exclaimed.  
  
ÔNo... SiriusÕ parents set the clocks 1 hour fast, so Sirius is remotely on time... donÕt worry... you still have 1 hour and 20 minutes,Õ Becka grinned.  
  
ÔGood...Õ Frances sighed, ÔCause I didnÕt want to miss the train, otherwise IÕd be stuck here with you for the rest of the holidays!Õ she stared pointedly at Becka.  
  
ÔHey!Õ A pillow fight erupted, whilst the marauders watched from the adjoining door.  
  
ÔHow sweet!Õ Sirius exclaimed, whilst James hit his head.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, it was time for James, Lily, Frances and Remus to leave, and Becka, with Sirius, hopped into the Limo with them.  
  
ÔWeÕll come with you to the station, and thatÕs it!Õ Becka exclaimed, whilst her friends tried to convince her otherwise.  
  
ÔAw... Pwease?Õ Lily put on a puppy face, which was greeted with a scowl, from Becka, and a stare from James.  
  
ÒSo... Cute...Õ James thought, sighing.  
  
ÔWhatÕs up Prongs?Õ Sirius asked. ÔThe sun, Padfoot, The sun...Õ James lapsed into Lily Limbo again.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
ÔBYE! Say Hi to Arabella for me!Õ Becka exclaimed, as the train sped off into the sunset.  
  
ÔBye!Õ She turned, and she and Sirius left.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Back at SiriusÕ mansion, Becka felt lonely. Sure, Sirius was there, but there was no-one else... Lily and Frances were the best friends she could ever ask for... but they werenÕt there anymore...Õ  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, felt tired. He had gotten no sleep last night, and as soon as he saw his bed, he conked out.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
At Hogwarts, Arabella was overjoyed. Two of her best friends were back, at the third would be there in a week.  
  
ÔSo... how was it?Õ she asked Lily, who looked exhausted,  
  
ÔCheck out tomorrowÕs daily prophet, witch weekly, Sun, or whatever newspaper you can get your hands onÉÕ Lily mumbled, before she fell on her bed, and slept.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily was out on the quidditch pitch, looking at two animals. There was a stag, a brilliant white stag, and an eagle. The eagle had hurt its wing, and the stag stayed with it, to protect it.   
  
Suddenly, a werewolf appeared, and tried to bite the eagle. Lily cried out, but the Stag protected his small friend. Lily stared... dumbstruck.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily got up off her bed, and walked down to the common room. She wanted quiet to think about the dream she just had. A stag, and an eagle...  
  
When she arrived, she saw the room wasnÕt empty... James was sitting on a lounge, pondering something.  
  
ÔOh... sorry, I thought it was empty down here... IÕll go,Õ Lily turned to run up the stairs, when James called out. ÔNo... you donÕt have to, IÕm quiet, you can stay...Õ  
  
ÔThank you,Õ Lily sat on a lounge opposite James, and started to ponder her dream... when James mumbled: A Stag and an Eagle... I wonder...  
  
Lily froze. Had James just dreamt the same thing she had?  
  
ÔSorry?Õ Lily choked.  
  
ÔOh... nothing, just a dream I just had... it was weird...Õ James replied. ÔOh,Õ Lily mumbled, ÔDid it have a werewolf in it? And the stag and eagle were friends?Õ  
  
James froze, ÔY...y...y...yeah... it did... why?Õ  
  
ÔBecause I shared that dream...Õ  
  
Ôcoincidence... gotta be coincidence...Õ James mumbled to himself. It hit him.  
  
ÔHave you had any other dreams like this?Õ James asked.  
  
Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. ÒWhat do I say? Yes, I had a dream that you died saving me, and one that you snogged me in a corridor, and another that you told me I had to join with you, and now this dream, with a definite hidden meaning LINKING to you?!Ó  
  
ÔEr... yeah... I have to go to bed now... good night!Õ Lily turned, and bolted up the stairs.  
  
James sat still in his chair. Could she be having the same dreams as him?  
  
But more importantly...  
  
Does she know his feelings?  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Becka woke with clouded thoughts in her mind.  
  
She threw some clothes on, and grabbed her broomstick.  
  
ÔI need to clear my head,Õ she mumbled, as she soared through the cool, morning sky.  
  
ÔA fox and a dog... two enemies... why?Õ Becka flew through a nearby forest, and saw a huge lake ahead.  
  
She skimmed her toes over the water, and sighed.  
  
Then she saw it... over the horizon, the top of the castle peeked.  
  
ÔHogwarts...Õ Becka gasped. She flew onto the grounds, and around the quidditch pitch, when she noticed a certain redhead in the stands, reading.  
  
ÔLily!Õ Becka cried, as Lily looked up.  
  
ÔBecka! YouÕre back early!Õ Lily ran out, as Becka landed. ÔNope, just flew here from SiriusÕ cause I needed to think...Õ Becka waved her hand.  
  
ÔAnyway... how are you?  
  
ÔFine...Õ Lily mumbled.  
  
ÔCool... IÕm thinking of coming back early anyway... ItÕs boring at SiriusÕ house without you and Frances... so empty,Õ Becka got melodramatic.  
  
ÔYeah... we miss you too... When will you be back?Õ Lily smiled.  
  
ÔUmm... tomorrow, if I can wrangle it... IÕll fly here, so come to the quidditch pitch around... 2p.m.Õ Becka gave Lily a hug.  
  
ÔSee you tomorrow,Õ the girls grinned, and Becka hopped back on her broom.  
  
ÔIÕll be back... youÕll see...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
True to her word, Becka came back, with Sirius towing behind her, at 2p.m. the next day, much to the happiness of the Angels and Marauders.  
  
ÔHarro!!!!Õ Becka exclaimed, as she landed on the pitch.  
  
ÔYAY! Your back!Õ Becka was greeted with a barrage of hugs from the other angels.  
  
ÔNice to see you guys too...Õ  
  
The girls stepped back, and Frances grinned.  
  
ÔQuidditch practice, tomorrow at 9. Jamie wants us all prepared for the quidditch up match!Õ (A/N I know... starting a bit late...)  
  
ÔCool... IÕll put my stuff away,Õ and the girls walked up to their dorm together, chatting and laughing.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
On New Years Day, everyone was cheery and happy.  
  
Everyone came up with resolutions for the New Year.  
  
Lily: This year I will work my hardest, and push myself to the limit Becka: This year, I will try my best in classes, and extra activities Frances: This year I will prank the marauders like never before Arabella: This year, I will be the best me possible!  
  
The list went on...  
  
Sirius: This year, I will ditch my girlfriend for a week tactic, and build the steadiest relationship with Becka. Remus: This year, I will try my hardest in school Peter: This year... I will overcome them... and be strong (A/N GIT!!!!! [Calm down Becka... count to 10... breathe in... and out...] Calm! So calm! NOT! Mwhahahahahahaha!!! Ahem... ok...I will be Sirius now...lolz)  
  
And finallyÉ  
  
James: This year... This year IÕll tell her I love her... This year...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The start of term feast was a spectacular one, with everyone happy and laughing.  
  
ÔThank you!Õ Dumbledore stood up, smiled.  
  
ÔWelcome back students! I trust you all had a good holiday. A new student joins us today! She is a transfer from Durmstrang, and currently in her 5th year. Her name is Christina Papuan, and she has been sorted into Gryffindor. I trust that you will all make her welcome!Õ Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, lead by the marauders.  
  
The angels looked around, and spotted Christina. ÔCome on... letÕs make her feel welcomeÉÕ Becka got up and walked over to her, once Dumbledore finished his speech.  
  
ÔHi! My nameÕs Becka. IÕm a 5th year in Gryffindor too. Welcome to Hogwarts. Would you like to come and sit with us?Õ Becka asked her, in a friendly tone.  
  
ÔSure!Õ Christina exclaimed, ÔIÕd love too!Õ and from that moment on, Christina was an Angel, on of GodricÕs own...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Jamie shook Becka and Frances awake. ÔWassamatter?Õ Becka rolled over.  
  
ÔQuidditch practice!Õ Jamie grinned.  
  
ÔNo mom! I donÕt wanna go to school today!Õ Frances rolled away from Jamie.  
  
ÔQuidditch! Up Now!Õ The two girls got up, and sulked as they put on their robes.  
  
ÔThereÕs no way in HELL IÕm gonna be able to catch the snitch this time of the morning!Õ  
  
ÔStupid... robes...Õ Frances was struggling. She toppled over, and made such a loud crashing noise, that Lily and Arabella woke up.  
  
ÔWha?!Õ Lily sat bolt upright. ÔQuidditch!Õ Arabella inferred, as she looked at Becka and Frances.  
  
ÔYeah... Help me up!Õ Frances stretched out her arms, and Becka pulled her up.  
  
With all of the commotion, Christina woke up. ÔQuidditch?Õ she asked.  
  
ÔPractice... yeah... want to come?Õ Becka asked.  
  
ÔOk...Õ Whilst the other angels dressed, Becka helped a tired Frances into her robes.  
  
ÔCool... letÕs go!Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The girls ran downstairs, whilst Becka and Frances sped ahead. They were already late enough...  
  
On the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindor team waited patiently. Finally, their seeker, and last chaser arrived.  
  
ÔSorry weÕre late...Õ Becka and Frances gasped.  
  
ÔThatÕs all right, oh Lily! Arabella! Christina! You guys can sit in the stands, for now =)Õ Jamie grinned.  
  
ÔNow... weÕre going to play a mock game, with 6 people, one person will be off to come on later.  
  
Now...   
  
Team A:  
  
Becka-Seeker  
  
Sirius- Beater  
  
Frances- Chaser.  
  
Team B:  
  
James- Seeker  
  
Angelica- Chaser  
  
And  
  
Matt- Beater.  
  
ÔIÕll go off and ref this match. You have no keeper so I suggest that you make an effort to block your goal hoops. LetÕs PLAAAAAAAY BAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!Õ  
  
Jamie released the snitch, and threw the quaffle in the air. Sirius and Matt got ready as the bludgers got set free.  
  
Frances had the quaffle and was swerving around a persistent Angelica.  
  
ÔTEAM A SCORES!Õ Jamie cried, as Frances punched the air.  
  
Sirius, flew around, and whacked a bludger at James (A/N he-he-he). Matt flew up and blocked it.  
  
ÔDamn!Õ Sirius growled.  
  
Becka was up in the air, tense, as she tried to spot the snitch.  
  
ÔAlright there Stockaz?Õ James asked. ÔNice try,Õ Becka noticed the snitch dancing around, a few hundred feet from JamesÕ head. She lunged, and her broom sped into action. She dove after the snitch, and caught it in her hand.  
  
ÔTEAM A WINS!Õ Jamie cried proudly, as everyone landed.  
  
ÔOk... now weÕll work on skills...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, it was time for breakfast, and the Gryffindor team trudged off to the change rooms... that is, except for the girls. Frances and Becka always stayed clean in the air, in practice, because they didnÕt fall off their brooms =).  
  
The girls trudged off to breakfast, and chatted happily. ÔHey, whoÕs that hot beater that was on team B?Õ Christina asked.  
  
ÔOh... thatÕs Matt... Matt Ryan...Õ Why?Õ Becka replied.  
  
ÔI think heÕs hot...Õ Christina replied dreamily. ÔWait... did you see James Potter... Or Sirius Black?Õ Lily asked.  
  
ÔYeah...Õ Christina replied.  
  
ÔAnd youÕre not swooning over them?Õ Frances continued.  
  
ÔNo...Õ   
  
ÔYes! WeÕve found someone else normal!!!!Õ Lily exclaimed.  
  
ÔHey! SiriusÕ isnÕt like that anymore! Notice! IÕm the longest running of his girlfriends? At 6 weeks?Õ Becka cried.  
  
ÔOk... fine... theyÕre normal if they donÕt swoon over James potter...Õ Lily replied, ÔCome on! Breakfast time!Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The boys from the team were changing into normal clothes back in the change room.  
  
ÔHey Matt! Did you see the new girl? She was baring holes in you. She totally couldnÕt stop staring!Õ Sirius exclaimed.  
  
ÔWho... Christina? Yeah... I reckon sheÕs pretty cute...Õ  
  
ÔOh... so youÕve dropped your stupid crush on Lily Evans now have you?Õ Sirius asked.  
  
James dropped his broom.  
  
ÔNah... LilyÕs really hot... but I reckon ChristinaÕs cute too. Whoever I swoon first... I guess...Õ Matt replied, as he pulled his white T-shirt over his well-built body.  
  
Ô Yeah... I suppose... Oy James! Hurry Up!Õ Sirius pulled his shirt over his well-built body, and James followed suit. (A/N IÕm only doing this so later in the story you can relate to Lily etc when they do something...not telling what!)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The weeks rolled by quickly, and soon it was a week before their first camp.  
  
ÔMuggle first... isnÕt it?Õ Lily asked her friends. ÔYeah... to Teen Ranch... I think...Õ Becka replied.  
  
ÔCool... Now... back to studying!Õ  
  
The girls were sitting in the library, preparing for their OWLs trials. Sure, it wasnÕt for a few months, but the Angels were the brightest girls of their year, and there was no harm in being prepared...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
ÔOooh! Camp next week!Õ Sirius exclaimed happily to his friends. ÔYeah... what cabin are we in again? Rabble-rouser?Õ James asked Remus.  
  
ÔYeah...Õ ÔOk... now hereÕs what I thought... WeÕll prank the Slytherins by...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, camp time rolled around, and the 5th years were eager to go.  
  
ÔOK! You will be placed in pairs... of the Boy/girl variety... The people shall be from you cabinÉÕ Professor McGonagall exclaimed over the noise. All fell quiet and she proceeded to pair people off.  
  
ÒPlease not Stephanie... Please!Ó James thought to himself.  
  
ÒPlease not James... Please not James!Ó Lily begged her mind. ÔLily Evans you are with...Õ  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Mwhahahahahahaha! My first actual cliff-hanger!!!! Wow... I feel so special...  
  
Will Lily be with James? Will Stephanie be an ass and ruin the whole camp? Will Gryffindor win the quidditch cup?  
  
Tune in next time, on  
  
The unexpected... or so they think...  
  
Mwhahahahahahaha!   
  
~Princess Potter~ 


	12. Teen Ranch

Thanks to all the reviewers  
  
Cho- Ok. . . less detail on the clothes  
  
Sum1 u know- hey! More to life isn't a really crappy song!  
  
Krusty- thanx =)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter ending: 'OK! You will be placed in pairs... of the Boy/girl variety... The people shall be from you cabin.' Professor McGonagall exclaimed over the noise. All fell quiet and she proceeded to pair people off.  
  
"Please not Stephanie... Please!" James thought to himself.  
  
"Please not James... Please not James!" Lily begged her mind. 'Lily Evans you are with...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 12: Teen Ranch  
  
Lily Evans... you are paired with... Sirius Black,' (A/N Mwhahahahahahahaa!)  
  
'Becka Stockaz, you are with James Potter, Frances Liu, with Severus Snape...' Snape looked like all his Christmases had come at once...  
  
'Arabella Figg, you are with Jason Bundaberg, Christina Papuan, with Matt Ryan, Stephanie Killate, You are with Remus Lupin,' Remus looked crestfallen.  
  
'If I have called you, or your partner out, you can board the 'bus', which is the mode of muggle transport we are using a this camp...' Professor McGonagall exclaimed, so the Angels, and the Marauders boarded.  
  
' I'm Not with James!!!' Lily exclaimed happily as the Angels grabbed the back seat...  
  
'Mind if we sit here?' Remus, James and Sirius grinned as they sat in the seats surrounding the back.  
  
'So... I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you over the next week eh Becka?' James grinned.  
  
'Er... yeah...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Ten Bottles of Beer on the wall! Ten Bottles of Beer! You... take one down! Pass it around; there'll be 9 bottles of beer on the wall! 9 bottles of beer on the wall! 9 bottles of beer.' The marauders lead the rowdy chorus of the song, (Hey, we used to sing this all the time when we went on camps!)  
  
Finally, the chorus died to 1 bottle of beer, and the Angels seized this opportunity to change the song...  
  
Becka: 'This is the song that never ends  
  
Lily: [never ends]  
  
Frances: It just goes on and on, my friends,  
  
Lily: [Yes it does]  
  
Everyone: Some people, Started singing it not knowing what it was! And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the...' Becka, Frances and Lily sung, soon joined by the rest of the fifth year students.  
  
This drove McGonagall over the edge.  
  
'ALL RIGHT! THAT'S QUITE ABOUT ENOUGH OF THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! PLEASE! SIT QUIETLY AND TALK AMONGST YOURSELVES!!!' She cried, and the students fell silent.  
  
'Thank you,'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Once they had arrived, and dressed in muggle clothes, the girls grabbed their bags, and headed off to their cabin... 28.  
  
Once they got in, Becka chose one of the top bunks, Frances got the one parallel, Lily chose the one on the same side as Becka, and they left the last top bunk open to who wanted it...  
  
The marauders came running in, and looked around.  
  
'Swanky...' Sirius said, as he chose a bunk... underneath Becka.  
  
'Cool...' Remus hopped in the one opposite Sirius, and under Frances. 'Eh...' James swung into the bunk below Lily.  
  
'So... those two bunks are open to Snivellus and Stephanie...' Sirius stated blandly.  
  
James and Sirius got something out of their bags, and headed to the bunks. Becka and Lily jumped off theirs, and ran in front of the two marauders.  
  
'No! No pranking them before they even get to the cabin!' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'How would you like it if we did that to you?' Becka asked.  
  
Sirius put on a puppy face.  
  
'Aww... pwease?'  
  
'Sirius! No!' Becka whined.  
  
'But it's only one small prank...'  
  
'Sirius... please don't... for me?' Sirius frowned, but then gave up, and kissed Becka instead.  
  
'Yay! I win!'  
  
'Oh great... I'm in a cabin with the 'love birds'. Do try to keep your make out sessions when I'm not here,' Snape said, scathingly.  
  
'Why hello Snivellus. How are you today?' Sirius asked in a very gentlemanly like way.  
  
'Why is it any of your business?' Snape spat.  
  
' Well... because unlike you Slytherins, we Gryffindors 'give-a-shit',' James replied.  
  
Stephanie walked timidly into the dormitory. She raced past the boys, and grabbed the lower bunk. She quickly unpacked, and ran out of the cabin again.  
  
'Oh look Potter, another one of your broken hearted girls... tough luck...' Snape smirked.  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'Shut up Snivellus,' The angels exclaimed.  
  
The marauders looked around, and saw the girls looking less than impressed.  
  
Snape stopped, and quickly unpacked his things. He wanted to spend the least amount of time possible in the cabin, with the marauders...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After unpacking, the students were told to go with their cabins, and they would be put into groups.  
  
'Cabin Rable-rouser, you are with Cabin superior.' Professor McGonagall announced.  
  
'Christina!' The girls mumbled happily.  
  
'You will be come up with a group name...' The professor continued.  
  
'Phoenix...' James mumbled and the group agreed.  
  
'Phoenix...' Lily stated.  
  
'Group Phoenix... your first activity is... Archery, please follow the leader, Gail,'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Godric's angels turned out to be natural archers. The marauders, on the other hand, sucked at archery. Becka got 5 bulls-eyes before she realised James was having problems.  
  
'Here,' She took his bow and showed him the correct stance. 'Thanks...' James blushed.  
  
'No Problemo!' And Becka shot a bulls-eye.  
  
'Oooh Yeah! Go me!' Becka did a little victory dance, little realizing 5 pairs of eyes were on her.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily grinned as Sirius got his arrow stuck in the board... yet again...  
  
'Sirius! Lighter twang!' Lily exclaimed as she ran over to help him.  
  
When they got the arrow out, Lily looked over and saw Becka shoot her bulls- eye, and do a little victory dance. She also noticed Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Matt Ryan staring at Becka.  
  
'Freaks...' Lily mumbled to herself, and continued shooting.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Frances was pissed as hell that she had been paired with Snape, because he was always trying to sit too close to her, to touch her in ways that made her feel uncomfortable... but then again, if Snivellus touched anyone, if made them uncomfortable.  
  
It was almost as if he liked her.  
  
Frances shook the thought out of her head, and continued to arch.  
  
'Another bulls-eye...' Frances' grin faltered as she noticed Severus staring at her best friend, he sister, Becka, and worse, it wasn't a 'she's weird' stare... it was a love stare.  
  
'Like you have a chance...' Frances spat. Snape looked up at her,  
  
'Why... whatever do you mean?'  
  
'She means that Becka is taken... T-A-K-E-N,' Lily interrupted.  
  
'Stay out of this... mudblood!' Snape spat angrily. Frances slapped him, and growled: ' Don't you DARE call lily that you... Freak!'  
  
And miraculously... the activity was over...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Free time was next, and the Angels went to the games room.  
  
'Hey Lils... Verse you in Table Tennis?' Arabella asked cheerily.  
  
'Nah... I suck... Play Christina...' Lily replied. Arabella and Christina played, whilst Lily, Frances and Becka watched.  
  
'Should we tell her?' Frances asked Lily.  
  
'She has a right to know...'  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'Becka...' Lily started as Becka turned. 'Yeah?'  
  
Lily took a deep breath and launched in.  
  
'Severus Snape has a crush on you...'  
  
Becka's face fell.  
  
'EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EEEEEWWWWWW!!!' Becka jumped up and started brushing imaginary dirt off her arms.  
  
'Argh! The dirt's not coming off!!' She exclaimed, as Arabella and Christina stopped to watch the display.  
  
'What?' Christina looked at Becka puzzled.  
  
'Severus Snape has a crush on her...' Lily stated, as Christina nodded her head.  
  
'Gross...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The days rolled by, and soon it was the third day into the camp. During the night activities, professor McGonagall made an announcement.  
  
'Students... to mark our last night here, in two days, we shall be having a talent show. Winner gets $25 muggle money, or 25 galleons... your choice. Groups are up to 6 people, and you can act, sing, dance, or play music. It not is compulsory, but we would highly recommend that you do compete, so please get into your groups, and let me know who they are... And the groups can do 2 acts...'  
  
Lily looked around, to see that her best friends were beckoning her toward the marauders. (a/n please note that because I detest peter in ways unimaginable to the untrained eye, so I have excluded him fro the story in most areas... unless needed, so the marauders are just James, Sirius and Remus, unless stated otherwise... thank you...)  
  
'The 3 out us can do like, a singing thing, and you girls can do like a dance in the background...' Sirius suggested.  
  
'Yeah... I can't be bothered to come up with anything more...' Lily mumbled.  
  
'Oh, and cause we can do two acts... the six of us could sing another song...'  
  
'Oooh! More to life!!' Becka exclaimed quietly.  
  
'Yeah... Come on... let's go tell McGonagall...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After registering, the group sat down, and started to come up with ideas for the talent quest.  
  
'Ok... how about we sing Elvis?' Remus suggested.  
  
'Such as?' James asked. 'Er... Rubbernecking?' Sirius suggested.  
  
'Yeah...' Remus and James nodded.  
  
'Well... has a good rhythm so we can dance to it...' Becka and Lily nodded.  
  
'Cool... so we do rubbernecking and More to life...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The group practiced over and over in free time, until finally, they perfected their act.  
  
Frances, Becka and Lily were working on costume when the boys practiced.  
  
'Ok... James is wearing Jeans and a leather jacket, with a black button up shirt...' Lily lay out his costume.  
  
'Sirius is wearing the same as James...' Becka lay out Sirius' costume.  
  
'And Remus is wearing the exact same!' Frances lay his costume.  
  
'Cool! Now to ours...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
after and age... and help from the marauders, the girls came up with a costume idea.  
  
James and Sirius suggested bralette tops, with some organza material hanging off them to make a top, and Long, white sarong-like skirts, and white platform slip-ons.  
  
The girls... who had no better ideas... agreed.  
  
'But no organza...' Frances said.  
  
'Why?' Becka and Lily asked.  
  
'Cause if we make the boys' in the audience mouths water, then we have a better chance of winning!'  
  
'Good point...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The day of the concert, the group had their last dress rehearsal, and eagerly awaited the talent quest.  
  
'Stop, look and Listen, Baby, that's my philosophy... it's called rubberneckin' baby and that's alright with me...' James sang gleefully.  
  
Sirius, who was up the back on the drum kit, was looking around at the girls dancing.  
  
"God... she's so bloody beautiful..." He thought happily when he noticed Becka dancing with her blonde hair cascading down her back. He looked over at Lily, and noticed the way she was looking at James... was it just him, or was there more in her emerald green eyes?  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah!' James ended the song.  
  
'Whoa! That was fun! Can't wait until tonight!!'  
  
Becka walked over and took the mike, whilst James retuned his guitar, and the other girls walked over to their instruments. Sirius still did drum kit, James, electric guitar, Remus, backup guitar, Lily, base guitar and back-up vocals, and Frances backed Becka's vocals with lily.  
  
'There's gotta be more to life...' Becka sang.  
  
~+~  
  
After they had finished, Becka turned around happily to her friends, and smiled.  
  
'We can, and so will win this thing!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Attention students! The talent show is about to begin. First, we have Christina Papuan and Matt Ryan in 'Romeo and Juliet,'  
  
'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?' Christina looked over her balcony.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
They whizzed through the other acts, and the Marauders soon heard what they wanted.  
  
'Next up... The Marauders and Godric's Angels with two songs for our entertainment. Rubberneckin' and More to life!'  
  
The crowd screamed as the boys walked on, and all the boys catwhistled when the Angels took their positions.  
  
Sirius started with a beat, and the girls started their dance when Remus and James started to play.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Stop... Look... and Listen... hey-hey-hey!' James sang, nearing the end of the song.  
  
Sure as hell, when the girls looked down, the majority of the boys were drooling...  
  
'Stop!'  
  
The crowd cheered, and everyone stood for an encore.  
  
Becka grinned, and took the mike, whilst they all started playing behind her.  
  
'Yeah, yeah... oooh!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The six bowed, and ran off the stage.  
  
'Oh my god! Did you see their faces?! The boys were drooling a new lake at their feet, and the girls... I swear, if looks could kill... they were so jealous of us! But they'll vote for the marauders, anyway!' Lily exclaimed happily as they took their seats next to Christina and Arabella.  
  
'That was so good!' Arabella exclaimed happily.  
  
'Yeah! Where did you guys learn to sing and dance like that?' Christina asked.  
  
'Around... come on, let's watch the poor people following us...' Frances said, pointing as the poor Hufflepuff on stage.  
  
'He is insane... there is no way we can set him free...'  
  
At that moment, who should burst onto their set, but Amos Diggory, as part of their group.  
  
'Come... my precious...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'And the winner is...' Professor McGonagall built up... 'The Marauders and Godric's angels!!!'  
  
'Told ya!' Becka said as the 6 went onto the stage to collect their prize.  
  
'$25 each!' McGonagall smiled as she handed them their prize.  
  
'Yeah! Go us!!!' James and Sirius exclaimed, as the professor continued.  
  
'We also have received a special request from the audience... could we please have an encore performance?'  
  
'Sure...' James grinned, and they ran off to get their gear.  
  
'Stop, look and listen baby, that's my philosophy... it's called rubberneckin'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, the girls woke up, and grinned. Last night had been fun...  
  
'Come on... Breakfast duty...' Lily groaned.  
  
'No fair...' Frances rolled over, and pretended not to notice.  
  
'Frances... if we have to do it... you have to do it...' Becka threw her pillow over at her friend.  
  
'Aw...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'STUDENTS! I would like to commend you on your behaviour this week, and congratulate last night's winners of the talent quest...' Professor McGonagall smiled at the marauders and Godric's angels.  
  
'Please go back to your cabins and pack your bags... We will be returning to Hogwarts for a few hours, before setting off on the next camp. Meet back here for lunch, and we shall depart...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
At Lunch, the girls grinned, due to the fact that the boys from group phoenix had to prepare lunch...  
  
'Mmm... chicken wraps...' Lily smiled as she took a bite.  
  
'You may have seconds...' James and Sirius grinned happily when Remus pointed this out.  
  
~+~  
  
Soon, Lunch was over, and the 5th years grabbed their bags, and jumped on the bus. Becka, Lily, Frances, Arabella and Christina grabbed the back seat, and the marauders sat around them... again...  
  
'That was fun...' Becka smiled as a rowdy chorus started up on the bus.  
  
'Yeah... hey... wanna listen to so-fresh?' Frances handed Becka a headphone, and the two started listening.  
  
'If I go Crazy then will you still call me superman?' Becka sang.  
  
'If I'm alive and well will you be there-a holdin' my hand...' Frances continued.  
  
Lily tapped the two on the shoulder, and they paused the CD.  
  
'The driver's putting on the radio... Listen...' Lily whispered as the crowd died down.  
  
'Oh My god...'  
  
'Stop, look and listen Babe that's my philosophy... It's called rubberneckin' babe and that's alright with me...' The speakers blared, and all of 5th year turned to the Angels and the marauders.  
  
'You ready?' James and Sirius grinned at the girls.  
  
'Stop... Look... and listen... hey-hey-hey!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The song ended, and the 8 up the back grinned. But, that was shortly over, as the next song blared through.  
  
'There's gotta be more to life...' Becka sang along with Lily and Frances.  
  
~+~  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the whole castle was preparing for the 5th years to return.  
  
'They will return for 4 hours to repack and wash their clothing, they will depart again...' Professor Dumbledore explained to Professor Flitwick.  
  
'Alright... I'll have the house elves ready for the load of washing they will be getting, and I'll help with the house charms...' Both professors nodded, and went their separate ways.  
  
~+~  
  
The 5th years walked happily into the hall talking and laughing.  
  
'nice to be back... even if it's only for 4 hours...' Lily smiled to her friends.  
  
'Yeah...' Becka and Frances agreed.  
  
The girls ran up to their dorm, and had nice, warm showers. They then changed into clean jeans and 3/4 tops, with platform slip-on's.  
  
'Cool... now let's go down to the library... or even just wander around the castle...' Lily grinned, and the five girls left their dorm looking more beautiful then when they had walked in.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
They walked down the stairs, and all the mouths of the boys in the room dropped their jaws as the five babes entered the common room.  
  
'Hey boys...' Christina grinned at the 5th years and up...  
  
Arabella and Christina started flirting with the boys in sight, whilst Frances, Becka and Lily left the common room and went for a 'walk' around the castle.  
  
Unfortunately, they ran into Amos and his new 'flavour', Alison Lockhart, in the corridor.  
  
'Please... I thought you'd have more sense Alison... this guy beats his girls before they leave him!' Becka exclaimed.  
  
'You were different... you were cheating on him!' Alison retorted, as she flung her arms around his shoulders.  
  
'Besides... he cares about me...' She smiled at him.  
  
The girls looked disgusted, and kept walking.  
  
'Slut...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James, Sirius and Remus also went for a 'walk' around the castle, and had a talk.  
  
'You know Anika Moore from Slytherin?' James asked Sirius.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'She's rounded up more people for the 'James potter fan club' and the 'Sirius black fan club' James said, disgusted.  
  
'Yeah... I heard that Jessica Morte, from Gryffindor, Bhagya Pearl from Slytherin, Alison Lockhart, from Slytherin, Veronica Sha from Ravenclaw and Monique De-Silva from Slytherin were rounded up...' Remus stated.  
  
'Sick... sick... people...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'People... it's time we got our boys back. Those bitches, Becka Stockaz, and lily Evans don't deserve good men like James and Sirius...' Anika cried to her posse.  
  
'Yeah! I nearly had James before he noticed Evans!' Alison Lockhart exclaimed angrily.  
  
'Sirius would have been mine!' Bhagya (A/N pronounced B-aa-g-yaa) Tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
'People... soon they will be ours... now... let's come up with a plan... we split them up with the least interested of our group, and we'll get them back on the playing field...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Mwhahahahahaa! Long chapter... but I'm still evil...  
  
Will the J.P.F.C or the S.B.F.C manage to split the cute couples up, or will the love prevail?  
  
Tune in next time for...  
  
The unexpected... or so they think...  
  
~*~ Princess Potter ~*~ 


	13. Bridge to the Camp of Wizards

~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
I'd just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to my two best friends... my two sisters... Frances and Stephanie... MOONLIGHT STARZ 4 LIFE! Thanks for your support and listening to me moan about writers block...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter Ending:   
  
'People... soon they will be ours... now... let's come up with a plan... we split them up with the least interested of our group, and we'll get them back on the playing field...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 13: Bridge to the camp of wizards...  
  
The girls returned to the common room, and Becka sat down with Sirius, who was telling really lame jokes.  
  
'Ok... A guy walked into a bar... ouch!' Sirius grinned as Becka playfully swatted his arm.  
  
'That's really bad...' she smiled.  
  
'Yeah,' And the two kissed.  
  
Frances gagged in the corner with Remus.  
  
'Shut up!' Becka exclaimed.  
  
'Why?' Frances smiled.  
  
'Cause... it's not like you two haven't kissed!'  
  
Remus and Frances turned bright red.  
  
'yikes... we leave in an hour... better double check what we packed...' the six ran up the stairs and to their dorms.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Ok guys... we have our plan... let's use it...' Anika grinned. Soon she'd have James in her arms...  
  
Bhagya walked out of the room and thought about what tomorrow held. Sirius Black would be hers in less than 24 hours... and Veronica Sha would make sure of it...  
  
Jessica Morte left the room with a pang of guilt in her stomach. What if Sirius and Becka were meant to be together? Or James and Lily? Sure, she loved the marauders as much as the next person... but she didn't want to destroy fate...  
  
Alison and Anika talked away about what they were going to do, when she noticed a hot fifth year walk past the room. She ran out, and started talking to him.  
  
" Mmm... he's a beater... on the Gryffindor quidditch team... muscular... hot..." Alison thought as she talked to him.  
  
'What's your name?' She twirled a piece of her ebony hair around her finger, and looked at the boy.  
  
'Uh... Matt Ryan...'  
  
Alison smiled and continued to chat.   
  
Before she knew it... she was on her way to the Astronomy tower for a snog and maybe a shag... Whatever it was... she wasn't about to say no...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka went through her bag for the last time, and she and Lily ran downstairs... only to find Remus cornered by a girl, trying to kiss him.  
  
'Remus... she'll never know...' The girl, Stacey, said, trying to convince Remus.  
  
'Oy! Get away from him!' Becka, Sirius, James and Lily cried, seeing what was happening. Stacey turned, and ran off, seeing she was out-numbered.  
  
At that moment, Christina ran into the common room in tears.  
  
'What's wrong?' Becka and lily ran over to her.  
  
'M...m...Matt's been cheating on me!' Christina sobbed. Becka hugged her.  
  
'With who?' Lily asked.  
  
'Alison Lockhart...' Christina ran up to the dorm, and the two girls followed.  
  
'She's a slut... don't worry about it...'  
  
Christina looked up with her bloodshot eyes, and blinked a tear out of her eye.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah... she probably seduced him...' Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'She's a big player and a slut... don't worry...This doesn't mean a thing...' Becka hugged Christina.  
  
'Yeah... but it still hurts... he cheated on me, and that's something I can't easily forgive...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, it was time for the 5th years to depart on their second camp, and they were all eager. This time, they travelled two to a broomstick.  
  
Frances took Remus, Becka took Sirius and James took Lily... much to her objections.  
  
'Look... London...' Becka pointed out to her friends.  
  
Becka turned to see how Christina was doing, but she seemed distant.  
  
'She's still a little shaken up... give her time...' Lily said soothingly.  
  
Matt and Christina were put on separate broomsticks, which made Christina feel at least a bit better...  
  
'Christina... wait!' Matt sped up to try and talk to her, but she sped off to the teachers.  
  
'What's her problem?' Matt asked Becka and Lily.  
  
'If you don't know... we're not gonna tell...' Becka and Lily retorted angrily.  
  
'OK! We shall be stopping off here, in this park. Drop into the clearing I point out...' Professor McGonagall pointed below.  
  
Sirius nuzzled Becka's neck as she directed the broom down.  
  
~+~  
  
'Could Becka Stockaz and Sirius Black come here?' Flitwick asked, as everyone landed.  
  
The two trudged over, and Flitwick smiled.  
  
'You two can help carrying the quidditch gear,' he indicated two large, heavy boxes on the ground.  
  
Becka and Sirius nodded, then Becka charmed them to be lighter.  
  
'I never thought of that...' Flitwick walked off, shaking his head.  
  
Then, Becka and Sirius magically tied them to their broomsticks.  
  
'Done =)'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily felt uncomfortable. James sat behind her with his arms around her waist... not that she really was complaining... but James might mind...  
  
She was wrong...  
  
James was in heaven...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Alison was flying with Amos Diggory, and talking with her best friends, Monique Da Silva.  
  
'Our plan starts tonight...' Alison smirked evilly.  
  
'Operation Red-nosed Bandicoot...' Monique high-fived Alison, then returned her hands to around her boyfriend, Mark Darrah's, waist.  
  
'Can we fly off now... I need speed...' (A/N on a broomstick! not the drug!!) Mark grunted as Monique snuggled close.  
  
'Sure...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
At the next pit stop, Becka and Sirius got their loads removed, and were placed back on Becka's broomstick.  
  
This time, Becka sat at the back, and Sirius flew.  
  
'I wonder how James and Lily are going...' Becka smiled at the thought. But, she hadn't heard screaming, or yelling, so that had to be a good sign...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily sat behind James on the broomstick with her arms around him. She was so close she could feel his heartbeat...she could smell his hair.  
  
Then it struck her...  
  
"I need to talk to Becka..." Lily thought, wishing she was a telepath.  
  
*~+~*  
  
James smiled. Lily was with him, and he could feel every delicacy about her.  
  
The way her heart beat... how her hair smelt... There was no doubt about it now in his mind...  
  
James loved her, and he wouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed to say it... to anyone...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
At the final pit stop, Lily grabbed Becka and pulled her away from the other 5th years.  
  
'Yeah Lilz? What's up?' Becka asked her friend.  
  
'Umm... I think I'm in... love...'  
  
Becka gasped.  
  
'W...W...W...With who?'  
  
'Um... this is kinda hard to say... I'm in love with... James...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'This is the last stop before we continue to the campsite, please use the bathroom, and make sure you are prepared for the flight ahead...' Professor McGonagall cried out to the students.  
  
Godric's angels ran over to the bathroom, and quickly brushed up, before going out to the brooms.  
  
'Ready?' James smiled at Lily, who blushed as red as her hair.  
  
'Umm... yeah...' Lily looked up at James, and stared into his big, brown eyes.  
  
Was it just her, or was there something more staring back at her. When she looked at them, she felt lost deep within them. She kept staring at James' face, and looked at his features.  
  
His soft lips... she just wanted to touch them... to kiss them...  
  
His nose... so small... but just big enough to fit his face...  
  
His glasses... a perfect round shape...  
  
Lily kept staring, and James must have noticed, because soon he spoke.  
  
'You alright Lily?' Lily shook her head, and snapped out of it.  
  
'Er... yeah...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The 5th years hopped on their brooms, and flew off.  
  
Lily hugged James' waist, and asked herself.  
  
"What is this feeling taking over?" Lily thought.  
  
"Maybe it's time... to feel... what's real... Goodbye Miss Independent..."  
  
*~+~*  
  
James felt Lily's arms around his waist and sighed. He truly did love Lily, but couldn't bring himself to admit it to her.  
  
'Look ahead!' Lily exclaimed as the huge castle came into view.  
  
'Camp Merlin...' James muttered.  
  
'Your cabin numbers are on the list here... please go and find your rooms, and go to bed... goodnight...' Flitwick and McGonagall called as everyone landed.  
  
The girls went to the list, and found their cabin number.  
  
Then, they ran over, and hopped into bed.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka and Lily tossed and turned.  
  
Neither could sleep, so Lily got Becka up, and they decided to go for a walk.  
  
When they snuck out of bed, Becka noticed that neither Sirius nor James were in bed either... but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Probably couldn't sleep either..." She mumbled to herself.  
  
*~+~*  
  
' I just don't know Padfoot... the way she was looking at me today, it almost seemed like she... well... had the same feelings for me...' James kicked a rock outside on the field.  
  
'Maybe she does... Becka might know... I'll ask her later...' Sirius grinned thoughtfully.  
  
'I know what would cheer you up... let's transform and run around a little... it will take your mind off things =)'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Becka and Lily walked through the trees and onto the field.  
  
When Lily looked up, she spotted James and Sirius in the distance... or what she thought was James and Sirius... where they had stood, was now a stag and a bear-like dog...  
  
'Oh My Lord... they're Animungi...' Becka gasped.  
  
'Ooh! I've read about those... I even tried it once... I nearly turned into an eagle...' Lily cried quietly.  
  
'Yeah... Frances and I tried it once before... I transformed into a fox... wanna try again?'  
  
'Yeah!' Lily and Becka concentrated really hard.  
  
"Be the animal... Think like the animal... she it's heart..." Lily chanted inside her mind, with here eyes tightly closed.  
  
When she opened them, instead of seeing her best friend in front of her, she saw a small golden fox.  
  
'Becka?' Lily tried to speak, but instead, a high squawk erupted from her mouth.  
  
Lily was no longer human... she was a beautiful eagle.  
  
Lily spread her wings, and flew her first flight, soaring over the trees.  
  
Becka followed, and streaked across the lawn, both girls completely forgetting that the stag and dog were still there...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soz this chapter sux so bad... I just needed to get it finished for the pplz @ skool who kept buggin me about it…  
  
*Cough* Krusty *cough* Yvonne *cough* Allaballison *cough*  
  
Yeah... I also have writers block at da moment, so don't expect anything spectacular anytime soon...  
  
So yeah...  
  
Review n tell me how lame this chapter was =)  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel, formerly Princess Potter  
  
(A/N Sly7h3r1n H3@rt, Like the new name? Just 4 u Influenza! [wanted to show my support 4 ur cause!])  
  
Songs used in this Chapter, and last chapter:  
  
Words from Miss Independednt-Kelly Clarkson  
  
More to Life-Stacie Oricco  
  
Rubberneckin' - Elvis  
  
So yeah...  
  
Review! 


	14. Author Note: Be afraid, be very afraid

Soz pplz!  
  
I have major writers block, and so production of chapter 14 has been delayed  
  
I just wanna thank most of da pplz that reviewed, but the ppls @ my school can wait.  
  
Krusty: What r u complaining about? u got 2 read chapter 14 B4 it was really in production!  
  
Azza: ur in... Jeeze! what do u want next? a clothing line?  
  
Lala-pro: I don't know u, but chances r that u r sum person from mai skool playin a stoopid prank. Big whoop 4 u!  
  
Sorry if I'm being mean, but these ppls r vultures!  
  
Anyway, thankyou 2 my real reviewers, and I value every one that u give =)  
  
Slythein's Dark Angel =) 


	15. Camp Merlin

~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 15: Camp Merlin  
  
Sirius spotted a small glint of gold and padded over for a look. Once he got there, a sleek fox darted from sight. After chasing it for an age, he finally got a good glimpse of the golden creature.  
  
'The fox from my dream...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily soared around, and spotted the transformed James below.  
  
As he watched, James finally put 2 and 2 together.  
  
'That eagle... that's the one the stag protected in my dream... wait... could that stag have been... me?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
When they snuck back to their cabin, Becka and Lily fell asleep right away, but, when James and Sirius returned, their minds were plagued with thoughts.  
  
'Who were the creatures? What do the mean? When will we find out? Where are they now? How do we come into the equation? Why do we protect them???  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, it was bright and sunny, so Becka and Lily thought they'd match it.  
  
Becka grabbed her yellow halter-neck, jeans and stiletto boots (A/N wardrobe change, that's y there are details! =) )  
  
Lily, on the other hand, decided not to wear yellow, but wore a hot pink tank top, jeans, and high-heeled boots  
  
Then, once ready, they left the cabin, and went out to breakfast, whilst turning many heads on the way...  
  
*~+~*  
  
When Christina got up, she grabbed her most flirtatious clothes (a hankie top, a denim mini, and leather stiletto sandals with little pink flowers) and ran out to find her a new boyfriend.  
  
'I'll show matt...' she mumbled as she tossed her hair for some fifth year boys.  
  
'I'll make him sorry...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
At breakfast, Becka, Lily, Frances and Christina sat together, talking, laughing and catching the attention of every boy in the room.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus smiled at the thought.  
  
'We did good moony... we did good...' Sirius patted his friend on the back cheerily.  
  
'We did...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Matt Ryan sat on a nearby table, and stared at the four girls.  
  
One he loved... one he had... and lost... and, one he wanted with every fibre in his body...  
  
(A/N had nothing really for Frances... aww ='( )  
  
He picked up his courage, and slid into the spare seat on the girls table.  
  
'Hey girls!' he attempted a potter grin, and failed.  
  
*~+~*  
  
James, who had been watching this, saw Matt attempting a complicated grin.  
  
'Hey! That's my grin!!' He muttered angrily to Sirius, who was nodding profucely.  
  
'Now James... don't get into a fight over a grin...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
(That was just an interlude, back to before James sat Matt...)  
  
'How ya doing?' Matt looked at the four girls, one of which, Christina, was staring at him pointedly.  
  
'Oh Hi matt... we're broken up now. I'm over you, blah blah blah, you know how it goes... it's not your fault it's mine... wait... no... it's all your fault! Cheat on me with that eighth veela slut! Why, you could have had a half Veela!' Christina let her Veela half through, and frowned deathly at matt.  
  
He backed off and sat back at his table.  
  
'Damn!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The first activity was duelling, and the marauders thoroughly enjoyed it.  
  
'Iverte Statium!' Becka knocked Narcissa Black backward on the stage.  
  
'Expelliamis!' Becka gracefully grabbed her wand.  
  
'Ha! I win!' Narcissa grumbled and she trudged off the stage.  
  
Daisy Park (Pansy's mother) stepped up next and smiled maliciously.  
  
'Your winning streak ends now... Serpensortia!' Daisy smirked.  
  
'Reducto! Petrificus Totalus!' Becka blasted the snake and froze it.  
  
'Ferula!' and she slung the snake away.  
  
'Now... Lacarnum Inflamare,' Daisy was encircled by flames.  
  
'Immobulas!' Daisy froze, and Becka summoned her wand.  
  
'Nox Flamare,' and the flames extinguished.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Christina twirled some hair around her finger, surrounded by 5th year boys.  
  
'So... what houses are you all in?'  
  
'Why?' guffawked one of the boys, 'd'you wanna get it on with one of us?'  
  
'Pft...' and with one swift movement, he was on the floor.  
  
'Jerk,' she sneered cruelly. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist.  
  
Christina turned to find Anthony Vasellis hugging her tightly.  
  
'Pft! Loner...' she hit him off her, and walked off to find her friends.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James grinned as another 'victim' staggered off the duelling stage.  
  
'Ha! Next victim!' James cried cheerily.  
  
Bea hunny (there u go Jellybean) swaggered onto the stage confidently.  
  
'Prepare to meet your doom!' Bea lifted her wand confidently.  
  
'fustem verberat!' James blasted Bea backward.  
  
'Expelliarmis!' James won, no sweat.  
  
'Ha!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After duelling was over, the 5th years had free time, and the angels used this time to go for a 'walk'.  
  
'Anthony Vasellis is such a TRY HARD!' Christina exclaimed angrily to her friends.  
  
'Yeah... you know I caught him rummaging through our cabin the other day? What a dickhead!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah...' Lily nodded her head profusely.  
  
'You know... I think I see a pranking opportunity...' Becka smirked evilly.  
  
'hmm... me too...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka and Lily decided that they needed some time alone.  
  
The duo walked out onto the magnificent quidditch pitch and took in their surroundings.  
  
Becka could smell the fresh pine in the air as she glimpsed the tall forest trees, and Lily could almost taste the clouds as they danced above her in the evening sky.  
  
'This is nice...' Becka smiled at her best friend.  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'Hey Ladies! Little chilly out here? Don't you think?' matt Ryan snuck up on the girls.  
  
'Piss off!' Lily cried as she backed up, away from him.  
  
'Wrong answer...' Matt grabbed Lily as covered her mouth. He stunned Becka and ran into the forest with both girls.  
  
'Perfect... just where I want them...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
There... finished 14... wait... if you count the author note as a chapter... then it's 15!!!  
  
Mwhahahahahaa!!  
  
There's a cliffhanger for you Lala-Pro... alright?  
  
Well...  
  
Writers block not going... so yeah  
  
Nothing spectacular... gonna leave u guys hanging for a few weeks hey?  
  
Now review... and remember, I prefer Positive reinforcement, although I will take a flame... if written out nicely =)  
  
(and about leaving u hangin' ? Just kidding!)  
  
It'll only be a week or four before 16 is out... so yeah...  
  
Review!  
  
You know what? Camp merlin Sucks... that idea goes... soon the camp ends... and other things with it...  
  
Mwhahahahahahahahahahaa! 


	16. Could this be the end?

~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter Ending: 'Hey Ladies! Little chilly out here? Don't you think?' matt Ryan snuck up on the girls.  
  
'Piss off!' Lily cried as she backed up, away from him.  
  
'Wrong answer...' Matt grabbed Lily as covered her mouth. He stunned Becka and ran into the forest with both girls.  
  
'Perfect... just where I want them...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 16: Could this be the end?  
  
Becka's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself tied to a large oak tree next to Lily.  
  
When she opened her mouth to speak, both Becka and Lily struggled.  
  
'Ah... you're awake... good...' Matt melted out of the shadows. He lifted the silencing charm and smiled at the two.  
  
'What do you want with us?' Lily cried angrily.  
  
'For years I have watched you two in the shadows... knowing that your would never be mine... well... It's time it changed. Now the two of you belong to me and neither of your precious boyfriends will save you now!' Matt cursed the girls back to silence.  
  
'I have finally gotten the upper hand... beat that JAMES POTTER and SIRIUS BLACK! Mwhahahahahahahahaa!!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Have you seen Lily?' James asked Frances, sitting in their cabin.  
  
'No... she and Becka went for a walk a few hours ago... I'm a little worried...' Frances slipped off her bunk and over to James.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Oh... just getting a little worried...' James started to pace in their small, eight person cabin.  
  
'Prongs! Where have you been?' Sirius walked briskly into their cabin.  
  
'Oh... nowhere in particular... why?' James plonked down on his bunk and looked up at Sirius.  
  
'According to some people in Ravenclaw Becka and Lily are missing... that's all... have you seen them?'  
  
'Missing?! Sirius! We gotta go find them!' James grabbed his warm cloak and ran out into the cold night air. Sirius followed.  
  
'Now... where would they be?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Matt sat in his cabin, and thought about the day. Sure, he lost Christina... but he'd gained so much more...  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily sobbed silently in her mind.  
  
She never thought that she'd wish James was there... holding her in his arms.  
  
'I wish you were here James...' she muttered quietly.  
  
'Lily?' Becka whispered from her tree.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I'm cold... D'you think we're gonna get out of here?'  
  
'I don't know Beck... I don't know...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'I don't like this... I really don't like this... I'm worried Remus... Lily and Becka aren't back yet... neither are James and Sirius...' Frances paced around the near empty cabin.  
  
'Don't fret... they'll be back soon...' Remus pulled Frances down onto his lap and hugged her.  
  
'Don't worry... everything will be alright...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'What are YOU so happy about?' Christina stormed into her cabin to find Matt sitting happily on her bed.  
  
'Never you mind... you know... it's not too late for you to take me back...' Matt smirked happily.  
  
'Never! You freak! God... first I get a dude convinced I was wearing his handkerchief, then two of my best friends go missing, and now this! God... I would have thought this day couldn't get any worse!' Christina stomped into the bathroom.  
  
'She'll come crawling back... she just has to...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Alright Padfoot... it might be easier to proceed transformed...' James stated plainly.  
  
'Yeah...' and in the blink of an eye, where they had stood was now a dog and stag.  
  
James motioned for Sirius to follow him into the dark, damp forest, and he did.  
  
After an hour of walking cautiously, they spotted their goal.  
  
The two girls were badly scratched, bleeding, and tied to trees.  
  
James and Sirius ran up to their respective girls, and tugged at the magically binding ropes with their teeth.  
  
"no use..." James thought angrily.  
  
'Oy! Get off!' Sirius was hit in the back with a curse as a shadowy figure approached them.  
  
The boys escaped barely, and decided to return later, with their wands.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Ahh... Mr. Ryan... you were correct. These girls are exceptional, but how did you capture them?' A cold, scathing voice woke the two girls.  
  
'I cornered them, my lord...' Lily could distinguish Matt's voice. She frowned. Who was he talking to?  
  
'I will take them now...'  
  
Becka gasped as the man came into the light.  
  
'Voldemort!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Alright... we'll return around midnight... and we'll take the wands this time...' James planned with Sirius.  
  
'Yeah... When I get my hands on the sorry bastard that did this...' Sirius growled angrily.  
  
'Did what?' Frances butted in.  
  
'Should we tell her?' Sirius asked James.  
  
'Does this have to do with Lily and Becka? Tell me! Spill the beans!!!' Frances cried.  
  
'They're in the forest... strapped to trees... we tried to free them... but the bonds were too strong...'  
  
'Ooh... whoever did that... they're gonna pay... now they have Godric's angels to handle...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka and Lily stayed rigid against the tree as Voldemort approached them.  
  
'You two shall come with me... you will make nice, new editions to my death eaters...'  
  
'Never!' Lily cried angrily.  
  
'We would NEVER join you!' Becka added.  
  
'Wrong again... Incendio Prolongus!' Both girls were writhing in pain as Voldemort's flames danced painfully over their bodies.  
  
'Now... will you join?'  
  
'N...n...n...Never!' Lily gasped.  
  
'Finite Incantecium! WHAT?!'  
  
'There are better things in this world! We would never join you!' Becka and Lily cried together.  
  
'So it has to be...Avada Kedavra!'  
  
Becka and Lily's bonds were lifted, and the two fell limp on the ground.  
  
They were dead.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Author Note: Wait... Lily's Dead? What have I done???  
  
Oh wait... Now I know...  
  
But you don't! So I guess you'll just have to wait for Chapter 17!!!!!  
  
I'm evil...Prime Evil... but what do you expect from a girl that hasn't been to school for two days cause she got sick?  
  
Chapter 17 will be out soon.  
  
Watch out for: Lily Lives!  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel 


	17. Lily Lives!

Last Chapter Ending: 'Wrong again... Incendio Prolongus!' Both girls were writhing in pain as Voldemort's flames danced painfully over their bodies.  
  
'Now... will you join?'  
  
'N...n...n...Never!' Lily gasped.  
  
'Finite Incantecium! WHAT?!'  
  
'There are better things in this world! We would never join you!' Becka and Lily cried together.  
  
'So it has to be...Avada Kedavra!'  
  
Becka and Lily's bonds were lifted, and the two fell limp on the ground.  
  
They were dead.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 17: Lily Lives!  
  
'This wasn't part of the deal!' Matt cried indignantly to the shadowy figure towering over the girls limp figures.  
  
'Things change...'  
  
'Well I'll have no part in it!' Matt turned to get help, when the green flame hit him in the back.  
  
'No-one leaves and gets away with it...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, midnight came and James, Sirius and Frances snuck out to the forest to rescue Becka and Lily.  
  
When they arrived, only three heaps were found.  
  
Frances fell weak at the knees, and collapsed in a pile of clothes, flesh and tears.  
  
James and Sirius tried to stay strong, and failed miserably. James hugged Lily's limp body close, as tears dripped down his face onto her lifeless body.  
  
'I never got to tell you Lily... I love you... and I'd give anything to have you with me now...'  
  
Sirius was handling the situation no better. He held Becka's body close, and kissed her forehead.  
  
No-one cared about Matt... The three drew the conclusion that he was the one that kidnapped them, and whoever he took them for went back on the deal... most likely the dark lord.  
  
After an age, Frances spoke.  
  
'We should probably get back now... everyone will get worried. Professor McGonagall must know...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Professor!! Come quickly!! Something horrible has happened!' Christina cried shortly after Frances woke her and Arabella up. Remus stood with his friends and with his arm around Frances to try and comfort them.  
  
'They're in a better place now...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick ran out from their respective cabins and over to the marauders and the Angels.  
  
'What on Earth...' Professor McGonagall's face when white, before she and Flitwick walked quietly from the students discussing.  
  
Frances picked up very little.  
  
McGonagall: ... The 5th years will go back to Hogwarts immediately. It's not safe here! Flitwick: Yes... I'll alert Dumbledore... this had to have been the Dark lord's work...  
  
'We're going back to Hogwarts...' Frances mumbled.  
  
'Ok... We'll go pack their stuff...' James and Sirius lifted the girls, and walked back to their cabin.  
  
'Dou you think it's healthy for them to keep carrying the girls around like that?' Remus muttered to Frances, who was sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
'Probably not...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James and Sirius carefully folded Becka and Lily's clothes, and placed them in their bags.  
  
It was Sirius that noticed the small egg timer that could bring the girls back.  
  
'Oy James... isn't this a time turner?'  
  
'Umm... yeah... wait... are you thinking what I'm thinking?'  
  
'I think I am B2...' Sirius replied sarcastically.  
  
'Ha-ha, no... we could use the time turner to go back and rescue the girls...'  
  
'Isn't that illegal?'  
  
'I don't give a shit! Who fucking cares if it's illegal! I love Lily and I want her back!'  
  
'Don't you think I love Becka? God Damn it James, I'm in!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The two ran out into the forest clearing with the time turner, James' invisibility cloak, the girls... and... of course, their wands.  
  
Sirius turned the egg timer 3 times, and suddenly, the world around them swirled around them. Soon, they hit the forest floor, and they no longer had the girls... they were tied unconscious to the trees.  
  
'BEAT THAT JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK!'  
  
'I think we have...' James melted out of the shadows with Sirius trailing.  
  
'No... you haven't... I have friends in high places... soon these girls will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it...'  
  
'You talk the talk... but can you walk the walk?'  
  
'Sirius?' Becka's eyes fluttered open as he ran toward her.  
  
'Becka! You're alright! Alohamora!' The bonds were broken, and she fell forward onto Sirius.  
  
'Free Lily... Please...' Sirius obliged, and soon the girls were on the ground next to each other, whilst Matt fought Sirius and James.  
  
'Aranea Exemae!' Matt was blasted backward into the lower branches of an oak. He fell back to earth, unconscious.  
  
Becka gently shook Lily awake.  
  
'We need to get out of here... I've seen what's going to happen...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Voldemort Lily... he's coming... to take us... and kill us...'  
  
'How do you know?' James and Sirius came up to the girls.  
  
'Because... I've been cursed with the ability of sight... and unexplainably passed it on... to two. Frances... and Lily...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Ok... sorry this is a short chapter, but Writers Block isn't going away...  
  
Stupid Block monster!  
  
Anyway... 18 will be out soon... so just hang tight...  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~ 


	18. When? What? How?

Thanks to all my reviewists!  
  
*~aN0nym0u$~*: well once this gets out... I'll have more chappies... so there!! I'm good... hope u r too! And you said I could use it at the sleepover! Jeeze! =P T.T.Y.L!  
  
Annie: Thank you! It's nice that so many people from the class are reading my story... what's bad is that they all think the same thing... they like it!! No matter what I protest!  
  
Sum1: ok…thanks for the nice review! Mark will die... dunno how yet! =P you'll just have to keep reading to find out!  
  
Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm: what's never going to happen? No really... what?  
  
Ehlonna: Don't kill me!!! Yeah... it's sweet what James and Sirius did... =)  
  
Vonnie: That's kewl... how's out D&T project going, by the way?  
  
Lily Rowling Potter: Don't hate me! (Oh... you were just kidding...=) *phew! *) Here's an update 4 u!!!  
  
Rachelle: Thanks for the supportive review!  
  
Lily: Yeah... the block monster dies now!!!  
  
Dana Black: Writer's Block is a DRAG... eh? Good luck with yours!  
  
Prowler: Ok...ok... here's the next chapter... and I am not a horrible, evil creature... often... lolz... here u go... =)  
  
And finally...  
  
A reviewer person: Yeah... I know Dumbledore said that no SPELL would bring them back... but the boys go back and change time!!! =) Lolz... sorry to make you cry like that, but I really wouldn't have killed Lily off... otherwise I would be evil... in fact... PRIME evil... =)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
You know what guys? I think it's time I sent the block demon back to where it came from.  
  
Block Demon... prepare to go BACK TO HELL!!! (He-he-he thanks Lily!)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter Ending: We need to get out of here... I've seen what's going to happen...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Voldemort Lily... he's coming... to take us... and kill us...'  
  
'How do you know?' James and Sirius came up to the girls.  
  
'Because... I've been cursed with the ability of sight... and unexplainably passed it on... to two... Frances... and Lily...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 18: When? What? How?  
  
The boys picked Becka and Lily up, and ran from the clearing. They didn't want to be around when Voldemort got mad.  
  
'James!' Sirius panted, as they stopped for a breath.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'It just occurred to me... we're not gonna escape him here... we... we need to go back to our time...'  
  
(A/N Wow! Sirius came up with a serious thought... and a smart one at that... what has the world come to?!)  
  
'Yeah... You're right... Portalus' And in front of them, a wide black hole opened.  
  
Sirius and James picked up Lily and Becka, much to their dislike, and jumped through. When they fell back on hard ground, the four were inside Cabin Rabble-rouser.  
  
'Hey... let's prank Frances and Remus shall we? Lily, Becka, lie on your beds and pretend you're dead... k?' James and Sirius smirked  
  
'Sirius! James! McGonagall says that we need to be ready to go in 15 minutes!' Frances and Remus came into the cabin.  
  
'Ok...' Sirius sighed convincingly.  
  
'I wish there was some way to bring them back...' Frances sat heavily on Becka's bed.  
  
'We were sisters... the three of us...'  
  
'Maybe if you close your eyes and wish really hard, they'll come back...' James smiled.  
  
Frances shut her eyes, and screwed up her face. When she opened them, Lily and Becka were still laying motionless on their beds.  
  
'Didn't work...' Frances sighed heavily.  
  
'That's what you think...' Becka and Lily sprung up, and laughed. Frances and Remus fell to the floor in shock.  
  
'What?! You...You...Your dead!' Remus cried.  
  
'Correction... we WERE dead, but thanks to the two time changers here, we're back!' Lily cried, helping Remus up.  
  
'Time changers?' Frances asked, as Becka pulled her off the floor.  
  
'Er... yeah, we went back in time 3 hours and rescued them...' James and Sirius grinned sheepishly.   
  
'You did WHAT?!' Arabella, Christina, and the other two members of Cabin rabble-rouser (Snape and Stephanie) came into the room.  
  
'You changed time?!' Arabella cried.  
  
'So?! What's the big deal?! We brought Becka and Lily back! They had a destiny and it wasn't to die there!' James rebutted indignantly.  
  
'And how, may I ask Potter, would you know?' Snape spat.  
  
'Because...'  
  
'Because I am a seer Snape! And I saw what the future conceals. You, had better decide where your loyalties lie!' Becka cried, and she, Lily, Frances, Christina, and Arabella stormed out of the room angrily.  
  
'Dumb-ass!' Sirius poked his tongue out at snape.  
  
'Say that again...'  
  
'Dumb-ass!'  
  
Snape lunged at Sirius, but was held back by Stephanie.  
  
'No! It's not worth wasting your energy on Him Severus! Please don't!' She gingerly touched his face, and snape pulled her close.  
  
'Of course... my love...' The two embraced in the doorway, whilst Sirius and James look at each other in pure horror.  
  
'Oh... that's not right...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Flitwick! Bring me something quickly! I'm seeing dead people...' Professor McGonagall cried as Lily and Becka approached her.  
  
'No Professor! Wait... we are as real as you!' Becka cried.  
  
'Sirius Black and James potter brought your bodies to us personally... how can you be alive?!'  
  
'Weeeeeeell...' Lily launched into an explanation, whilst Christina and Arabella nodded profusely. Becka stood still, and waited whilst a teacher, an unbelieving teacher at that, found out about her ability.  
  
'So you're a seer?' McGonagall turned to Becka, suddenly.  
  
'Yes... but I get my visions differently... they... flash before my eyes, like a TV program...'   
  
'TV?' Professor McGonagall interrupted, but Becka continued.  
  
'And I was told when I was five years old that I had the ability to pass this gift onto five people, and five people alone. I have unknowingly passed the gift onto Frances and Lily, and only saw it tonight...but...'  
  
'Yes???' McGonagall leaned in closely, as though it was a secret.  
  
'I'd rather not say...'  
  
McGonagall straightened up, and looked down at the five girls.  
  
'We shall still be returning to Hogwarts, and no further camps shall be attended, but the 5th years will get the extra fortnight as holiday. Now... go and finish packing...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The girls walked in to Snape and Stephanie snogging in the doorway.  
  
'God man! Get a room!' Lily cried, pushing the two out of the way.  
  
Snape and Stephanie parted, and walked courtly out the door, and away to the games room...  
  
'Well... cause they got to do it...' Sirius smiled at Becka evilly. She smiled back.  
  
'Shall we...' Sirius held out his arm, which Becka smiled at.  
  
'Later...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
On their broom sticks, Lily and James were again together, but neither complained.  
  
As she snuggled closer to him, Lily whispered a quiet Thank you in his ear.  
  
'For what?' James asked, turning slightly.  
  
'For saving my life...'  
  
'Aww... shucks!' Lily playfully hit his arm.  
  
'Hey! D'you wanna crash?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The J.P.F.C and the S.B.F.C's were not happy about Camp Merlin.  
  
Firstly, their dreams came true, Becka and Lily died, but... Sirius and James went back in time to save them!  
  
'Argh!' Anika cried once she reached her dorm.  
  
'What is it?' Bhagya asked, as she threw her bags at an unsuspecting house elf.  
  
'James and Sirius weren't SUPPOSED to go back in time to save Becka and Lily!' Anika whinged, 'They were supposed to get a rebound girl!'  
  
'Don't worry... soon everything will be alright...' Alison soothed, as she saw Lucius Malfoy Beckon her downstairs.  
  
'Ooh guys... gotta go... some rich hot stuff wants me!' Alison bolted downstairs, and out the portrait.  
  
'Dotty! Put my things away!!!' Bhagya cried at the poor house elf.  
  
'Bhagya! We have the P-L-A-N-S in there!!!' Anika cried, rolling over to see her friend.  
  
'Right... give me that!' she snapped, taking her bag back.  
  
'One is glad to be of service...' Dotty ran out as Bhagya hauled her trunk onto her bed.  
  
Bhagya was about to open the closet door to put her stuff away, when she heard some giggling and gasping noises erupting from it softly.  
  
She crept up, and flung the door open. Inside, were Mark Darrah, and Monique DeSilva.  
  
'Aww! You ruined our shot!' Mark exclaimed angrily.  
  
'Oh sorry... wait... shot? Are you filming porn in here?' Bhagya backed off.  
  
'Nah... Now, could you close the door? Please?' Monique asked impatiently. Bhagya complied, and backed off from the closet.  
  
'Aaaaand Action!' Mark called from inside.  
  
'Freaks...'  
  
(A/N Happy Sum1? This is exactly what we talked about on the way 2 the Imax... member?)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
When they got up to their dorm, The Angels collapsed happily on their beds, and started talking... but were soon interrupted by a first year.  
  
'E...E...Excuse me, M...M... Miss Figg? T...t...there's a J...j...Jason Bundab...b...berg to see you...'  
  
'I wonder why? See you guys!' Arabella followed the first downstairs and went out to see Jason.  
  
'Yeah... and I have some studying to do... so yeah... I'll be back soon!' and Christina left Frances, Lily and Becka alone.  
  
'So... Becka, about what you were saying before... how Frances and I are seers now... what didn't you want to say to McGonagall?' Lily asked.  
  
'Weeeeell... With the ability of group sight... also comes telepathy... it just takes the giver to open the sequence... once all six are ready with the gift...'  
  
'Ooh!' Frances and Lily cried happily.  
  
'Soo... who are you going to give the gift to next?' Frances asked cheerily.  
  
'I dunno... I don't think that Christina and Arabella should get it, just cause I need to give it to three more people, and just don't know who...'  
  
'To do what?' Remus, James and Sirius stood at the door of the girl's dorm.  
  
'Hello!' Frances cried cheerily.  
  
'How are you?' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'Do come in!' Becka cried.  
  
'Riiiiiiiight...' James sat heavily on the small lounge the girls conjured up.  
  
'Not unpacked yet I see?' James pointed at the trunks. Lily threw a pillow at him.  
  
'We take offence in that!'  
  
'Oh... so it's that kind of game we're playing is it?' James returned the pillow, pegging it at Lily.  
  
'Aww... shut it!'  
  
Jessica Morte grinned as she ran off to give Anika the good news. Now was the perfect time to put their plans into action. If Lily caught James snogging another girl... the partnership would be off... for good!!! And as for Sirius and Becka, if Sirius were with another girl, it would break her ickle heart!  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'... I really think that now's the time to strike...' Jessica told Veronica.  
  
'Yeah...' Veronica sighed, 'oh, and did I tell you? I've rounded up two more people for the group... Kiara Hunnybunny from Ravenclaw... like me... and Annie Gnap, from Gryffindor... she's a 6th year...'  
  
'Cool... now... let's go tell Anika...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'We have our first Quidditch match in two weeks...' Frances called to Becka as she trudged down the stairs, the next morning.  
  
'Yippee doo dah...' Becka replied sarcastically, 'Against who?'  
  
'Slytherin! Who else?'  
  
'Right...' Becka collapsed on the lounge, 'Seeker- Monique DeSilva... She's not bad... crappy broom... weakness is if something happens to her boyfriend, the Chaser, Mark Darrah...'  
  
'You think you've got it bad... the Slytherin keeper is Andrew Ferguson... that's a groan with a capital G... not that he's a good keeper or anything... but he's a perve man! A HUGE pervert!' Frances whined.  
  
'Yeah... remember when I filled in Chaser for Angelica, and every time I went into the goal circle, he kept flying around below me to 'get a look' as he out it... what a loser!'  
  
'Oh yeah! And did I tell you, Jamie (Wood, Oliver's father, the quidditch captain) told me that he found a new beater to replace Matt (A/N he still died... ass...)'  
  
'Oh yeah? Who?' Becka perked up a little.  
  
'Me...' Remus trudged down the stairs, followed closely by Sirius and James.  
  
'Way to go Moony!' James and Sirius exclaimed.  
  
'Good one Remus!' Becka and Frances grinned  
  
'Ah good... I see you've got our news... Quidditch practice tomorrow... to...er... break in out new beater...' Jamie grinned.  
  
'Er... right...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James was pacing the 3rd floor corridor when Alison Lockhart approached him.  
  
'Hi James!' she exclaimed, tossing her hair.  
  
'Er... hi... Alison?'  
  
'Yeah... what are you doing up here?'  
  
'Oh... I was just waiting for Lily... we were going to meet up here...'  
  
'Oh...ok...' and before James could say another word, Alison launched herself into his arms, and started pashing him. James was too surprised to stop her.  
  
Unfortunately, that's when Lily arrived.  
  
She stood there flabbergasted for a few minutes, and then got to her senses.  
  
'Well... Potter! I should have known better than to meet you up here!' Lily turned, and stormed off whilst James fought Alison off.  
  
'Thanks... thanks a lot...' James fumed, and ran after Lily.  
  
'Lily! LILY! WAIT! Let me explain!' James ran and grabbed her shoulder, but Lily tossed him off.  
  
'Explain what? You called me up here to make me watch you pash your new girlfriend?! Screw you Potter!' and Lily stormed off, whilst James stood... speechless.  
  
'I didn't call you up there to show you that... I wanted to tell you... I love you...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Lily burst into her dorm in tears, and fell down next to Becka, who immediately threw her arm around her friend.  
  
'Lily! What happened?'  
  
'J...J...J...James P...P...P...Potter!' Lily cried into her friends shoulder.  
  
'Aww... Lily... was he with another girl?' Lily nodded slowly.  
  
'I'll go talk to Sirius... maybe he can talk his friend into some sense...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
(A/N Oh no Becka!!! Don't go!!! The S.B.F.C are already working their mischief!!! But I guess I'll just have to leave you guys hanging... Nah... Read on!)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Sirius?' Becka knocked quietly on his dorm door, and pushed it open. She slowly crept inside and found Sirius on his bed, Snogging Annie Gnap.  
  
'So much for teaching an old dog new tricks... I thought you'd changed Sirius Black... I was wrong...' Becka felt a tear drip slowly down her cheek.  
  
Sirius pushed Annie off him, but it was too late.  
  
'This isn't what it seems!' he cried desperately, but Becka was already halfway out the door.  
  
'Becka please! I love you!'  
  
'Well too bad... cause I HATE YOU SIRIUS DANIEL BLACK!'  
  
Becka bolted to her dorm, and locked the door. She silenced the room, and she and Lily started to cry.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Lily? Becka?' Frances, Arabella and Christina knocked on their door, and came in quietly, to find their two friends curled up on the ground, asleep.  
  
'Lily? Becka? We heard what happened...' Frances and Arabella shook the two awake, whilst Christina whipped up a pot of tea.  
  
'I should have known... you can't teach an old dog new tricks... once a womaniser... always a womaniser...' Becka gratefully sipped the tea Christina gave her.  
  
'But still...'  
  
'You know what guys?'   
  
'What?' the four girls looked up at Christina.  
  
'Now we can get revenge...'  
  
'Like before? Wow... that worked out well...' Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
'Yeah... but this time, we don't go for them... you two get two new boys to flaunt... and leave Sirius and James out in the cold... lonely...'  
  
'Could work...' Frances smirked evilly.  
  
'Now... let's get you two ready for dinner... the way only the angels can...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Arabella... you take Lily, and do her hair, makeup etc... I'll take Becka... Christina... you go find them some eye-catching clothes...' Frances directed everyone.  
  
'Let's get to work...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
When they had finished, Becka's blonde hair was cut shoulder length, and styled out. Frances did her makeup with some lilac eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss (A/N a bit like Maybellene Diamond shine). Christina picked out a hot pink Halter-neck top, long jeans, and black stiletto boots.  
  
Lily's red hair had been cut shoulder length, too, and was styled out like Becka's. Christina chose a scarlet Halter-neck top, long jeans, and black stiletto boots. Arabella did her makeup the same as Frances did Becka's  
  
'Perfect...' Frances, Christina and Arabella smiled.  
  
'Let's go girls...' Arabella lead the way, and the five girls walked downstairs... with all eyes on them.  
  
"There was a time that would have been for me..." James and Sirius thought together... and the two sighed loudly.  
  
Becka and Lily looked at each other and grinned. Their plan was working...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Umm... would you like to sit here?' A 6th year Gryffindor moved over for Becka as soon as she walked in the hall.  
  
'Thanks... Alex is it?' Becka smiled.  
  
'Y...yeah...' Alex smiled back, and then got up.  
  
'See you round...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
'What did she say?' Adrian Chang asked his best friend, Alex Wanu.  
  
'She just smiled, and guessed my name! Wow... she knows me...' Alex smiled like he was in a dream.  
  
'Dude... you're walking on dangerous grounds there! You know she's Sirius Black's girl!' Adrian looked grave.  
  
'Nah! They broke up this morning! Annie Gnap was pashing Black in his room, and Becka caught them...'  
  
'Really? Wow... so both the marauder leaders lost their girlfriends this morning...'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'James was snogging Alison Lockhart in the 3rd floor corridor this morning, and Lily Evans caught them...' Alex grinned.  
  
'Wow... Lily Evans... she's so hot...' Adrian smiled dreamily.  
  
'Well... now she's available...'  
  
Anika grinned as she overheard this. The plan had worked perfectly... now it was time for her and Bhagya to make their move...  
  
James and Sirius would be theirs...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Jamie shook Becka and Frances awake roughly.  
  
'Wassamatter?' Becka rolled over.  
  
'Quidditch Practice...'  
  
'How bout no...' Becka rolled over again, and went back to sleep.  
  
'Ha... yes... up now...' Jamie pulled Frances' quilt off, which she promptly summoned back.  
  
'My blankie... go get your own...' Frances curled up, and went back to sleep.  
  
'God... I can't win with you girls... I'll send someone up to get you in 5 minutes...' Jamie walked out shaking his head.  
  
He walked into the Marauder's dorm, and got the three up... with more difficulty that Frances or Becka ever presented.  
  
'Black... Lupin... go get Stockaz and Liu up... now!' Jamie ordered, and the two boys groaned.  
  
'Frances... time to get up...' Frances sprung up.  
  
'Becka! We're late for Quidditch! If Remus and Sirius are up then we've missed it!' Frances flung her legs over the side of her bed, and threw on her quidditch robes.  
  
'Becka! Get up!!!'  
  
'Later...' Becka curled up, into a ball and continued to sleep. Sirius approached he cautiously.  
  
'Becka... time to get up for Quidditch...' he shook her gently.  
  
'Alright... I'm up... wait... WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!' Becka cried loudly, waking Christina, Lily and Arabella.  
  
'Waking you two up...' Remus smiled.  
  
'Fine... go... I've gotta get dressed...' Becka pushed them out, and locked the door.  
  
'I don't feel like getting up now...' Arabella and Christina curled back up and went to sleep.  
  
'I envy you...' Becka yawned and threw on her Quidditch robes.  
  
'I'll come...' Lily got dressed quickly, whilst Becka and Frances grabbed their brooms.  
  
'*Yawn* I can feel another boring practice coming...' The three angels trudged downstairs and out onto the quidditch pitch.  
  
'How nice of you two to...'  
  
'Shut it Jamie...' Frances and Becka interjected.  
  
'Fine...'  
  
'Ok... now... skills today...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The next few days passed quickly, and soon it was the morning of the quidditch match.  
  
'Don't worry Becka, Frances... you guys are gonna kick ass!' Lily smiled at breakfast.  
  
'Maybe...' Becka smiled back.  
  
'Oh... no maybe... we're gonna win!' Frances smirked.  
  
'Yeah... this is Gryffindors best line-up...' Arabella smiled.  
  
'You guys will do fine...' Christina pushed some more bacon and hash browns onto Frances and Becka's plates.  
  
'Now eat!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The Gryffindor team walked proudly onto the pitch, and mounted their brooms.  
  
'Here goes nothing...' Becka mumbled to Frances.  
  
'Captains! Shake hands!' Madame Hooch cried as Jamie Wood and Martin Alvarez approached each other, trying to break the other's hand whilst shaking it.  
  
'Now... I want a nice, clean game...' Madame hooch blew her whistle... and the game was off...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
And so ends chapter 18...  
  
Review!!!  
  
Oh, and If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just leave your e-mail in a review, and I'll send u one... every-time I update... that is =P!  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel =) 


	19. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin!

Last Chapter Ending: 'Captains! Shake hands!' Madame Hooch cried as Jamie Wood and Martin Alvarez approached each other, trying to break the other's hand whilst shaking it.  
  
'Now... I want a nice, clean game...' Madame hooch blew her whistle... and the game was off...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 19: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin!  
  
Frances soared around, and watching James like a hawk.  
  
'Frances!' he cried, and soon she had possession of the quaffle. Becka grinned as she watched her friend soar around the pitch, trying to loose Mark Darrah, one of the Slytherin Chasers.  
  
Eventually, Mark got tired, and slowed down, whilst Frances flew into the Goal circle.  
  
Becka and Frances' eyes met for a second, and Becka nodded. She flew behind the Goalposts and the Slytherin Keeper, Andrew Ferguson.  
  
'Oy Fergie!' Becka cried, and he turned to face her.  
  
'Yeah...' Andrew grinned at Becka.  
  
'Made you look!' Becka cried, as Frances threw the quaffle and scored.  
  
'Damn...' Andrew growled.  
  
Becka and Frances high-fived, and kept flying. There was no sign of the snitch yet...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Sirius sighed as he hit another bludger toward Mark Darrah. Bellatrix blocked the ball.  
  
'You're gonna have to do better than that to hurt a Slytherin, Cousin!' she spat at Sirius, who responded by knocking her out with another bludger.  
  
'Whoops...' Sirius, James and Remus smiled at each other.  
  
Becka smiled to herself.  
  
"Just like Sirius..."  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Jamie called a time out, and the Gryffindor team landed gracefully.  
  
'Yeah?' Becka and Frances asked.  
  
'You guys are playing really well out there, but I think it's time we brought in some of the moves we've been perfecting in practice... eh guys?' Jamie grinned.  
  
'Frances, Angelina, James... Hawkshead... or shimmy... you decide... Becka... Wronski... Sirius and Remus... Backbeat or Dopple... and guys... do any other move you think you can pull off...'   
  
'Cool...' Becka and Frances walked off back onto the pitch and mounted their brooms.  
  
'Porskoff ok with you?' Frances grinned evilly at Becka.  
  
'I'm there...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'The score is 80-30, Gryffindor's way...' Michael Jordan (A/N ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA! Ok... I'll calm down now... It's Lee Jordan's father, by the way... =)) Called out over the crowd.  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Lily, Christina and Arabella started the Gryffindors chanting: Go go Gryffindor... Go go Gryffindor...  
  
'Come on guys...' Lily mumbled, watch Frances and Becka use their move...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Frances got possession of the quaffle, and flew upwards in what seemed to be an attempt to escape the other chasers...  
  
When they followed her up, Frances threw the quaffle to Becka, who quickly passed it to James... After all, she couldn't score... being a lowly seeker n all... (A/N I'm joking... she's seeker... but that position is SO not Lowly!!)  
  
'Go Frances!! Go Becka!!' Lily, Christina and Arabella cried, watching the two play, just as practiced... whilst James scored.  
  
Then... All the angels spotted the small glint of gold.  
  
Becka dove downward, and swerved aside, the flew up as though nothing had happened... until she withdrew the snitch from up her sleeve...  
  
'Gryffindor wins! 240-30!' Michael exclaimed, whilst the scarlet side of the pitch stood and cheered.  
  
Becka and Frances landed to a field of Scarlet greeting them welcomingly.  
  
'Why are they so happy?' Frances asked Becka... a little puzzled.  
  
'I know... It's only the first round!'  
  
*~+~*  
  
As everyone left the pitch, Alison Lockhart stayed behind, thinking.  
  
What did she have to offer James... or Sirius?  
  
Becka and Lily were smart, beautiful, and popular... Alison sighed.  
  
'Maybe they were meant to be... That's it... I'm gonna stop being a player... and start being decent...' Alison stood up proudly, and ran off to the Slytherin Common room.   
  
The first step to being a normal girl again, was quitting the fan clubs.  
  
Lucius would be the only guy in her life now...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka and Frances met Lily and Christina at the entrance to the Girls change rooms, after the two had changed.  
  
'Hey!!' Lily exclaimed happily as Becka and Frances walked out from the rooms.  
  
'We won!!!' Christina cried.  
  
'Yeah!' Frances and Becka high fived their friends cheerily, and walked up to the common room, but were hit by the noise before they even reached the portrait.  
  
'Jeeze! Silencio!' Lily placed a silencing charm on the common room before Gryffindor got into trouble for the noise.  
  
When they got into the common room, four bottles of butter-beer were passed to them, as well as a large assortment of sweets.  
  
The girls took the food gratefully, and snuck up to their dorm, where Becka and Lily locked the door and silenced the room.  
  
'Ahh... peace and quiet...' Lily smiled.  
  
'Chocolate?' Frances passed the bowl she'd nicked around.  
  
'Mmm...' Christina grabbed handfuls and placed them in her lap.  
  
'Need to keep my supply up!!' She popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.  
  
'You know what guys?' Christina smiled.  
  
'Yeah?' Frances, Lily and Becka gave her their full attention.  
  
'I reckon we should start a band... like the four of us... Lily, you can play guitar... Frances can do back up vocals, I can play kit, and so could Becka... but she could do the vocals!'  
  
'What about Arabella?' Lily asked.  
  
'She could be our manager!' Christina smiled evilly.  
  
'Besides... if we did, we'd get the attention of all the guys in the school...'  
  
'Ok!' Frances and Becka cried brightly.  
  
'I'll run the idea by Arabella...' Lily looked around, 'speaking of which... were is she?'  
  
'I dunno... last I saw of her, she was rushing off to the owlery...' Christina got up, and pulled her three friends with her.  
  
'Let's go find her...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
When Godric's Angels eventually found Arabella, she was up in the owlery, in tears.  
  
'What's up?' Becka and Lily plonked down next to her.  
  
'M...m...my p...p...parents are m...m...moving t...t...to France... I'm l...l...leaving H...Hogwarts... they're t...tr...Transferring me to B...B...Beuxbaton!' Arabella sobbed into Becka's shoulder.  
  
'No!' Lily cried.  
  
'When do you leave?' Christina asked, quietly.  
  
'H...Halfway t...through this t...t...term!'  
  
'That's not fair!' Lily frowned.  
  
'Isn't halfway through this term next week?' Frances mumbled, whilst Becka nodded to her softly.  
  
'Don't worry Arabella! Everything will be OK... we have this week... and we'll help you pack!' Becka soothed.  
  
'Really?' Arabella looked up with bloodshot eyes.  
  
'Yeah... we guarantee it!' Lily grinned.  
  
'And I can hook you up with a few girls from Beuxbaton! My cousin goes there!' Christina smiled.  
  
'Cool...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
  
  
The week passed quickly, and soon it was time for Arabella to board the train to France.  
  
Frances, Becka, Lily and Christina were the last things she saw before her vision blurred... tears stung her eyes as she remembered, on the train to France.  
  
*~+~* FLASHBACK!!! *~+~*  
  
'I'll miss you guys!' Arabella smiled weakly as she was bombarded by hugs.  
  
'Don't forget us!!' Becka and Lily cried.  
  
'Cause if you do...' Frances joked.  
  
'Remember... When you get there... my cousin will be waiting... her name is Kristy, and she looks like me... except with honeycomb curls and big green eyes...' Christina reminded Arabella as she hugged her.  
  
'Ok... and guys... thanks for everything you've done for me over the years!!' Arabella fought the tears.  
  
'That's ok! Just don't forget us... and if you ever need anything... just call, and We'll be there... eventually...' Lily smiled.  
  
'But You'd wanna call pretty loudly, cause we're most likely not gonna hear from England n all...' Becka grinned, hugging Arabella one last time.  
  
'And send an owl ahead... so we know to listen...' Frances gave Arabella one last hug, and then stepped back.  
  
'Bye guys...' Arabella smiled feebly.  
  
'Bye Arabella!' Godric's Angels smiled and waved as her train sped off into the sunset.  
  
*~+~* END OF FLASHBACK!!! *~+~*  
  
'Bye guys...' Arabella curled up, and looked at the picture Frances gave her of Lily, Becka, Christina and Frances.  
  
'I'm gonna miss you...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
And thus ends Chapter 19!!!  
  
Ok... Review time now!!!  
  
=)  
  
Chapter 20 will be out soon... with any luck... =)  
  
So... erm... yeah!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel  
  
=P  
  
(In case you haven't noticed... I'm on one of my minor highs now... my Major Highs are horrifically frightening!!! [just ask any of the moonlight Starz!!!] =P)  
  
(Oh, and Krusty, Azza, what you guys witnessed today at lunch was not a major high, believe it or not... it was a severe minor high!!! You guys have NEVER seen me on a major high! [be grateful!] =P)  
  
=P  
  
I'm ending the chapter now... Bye! 


	20. Godric's Angels

Thanks to my reviewists!  
  
Lala pro: Alright, I have 3 things to say to you. 1) If you think my story sucks so much, then why do you keep reading it? 2) When people review, it's their own thoughts and feelings on my story, or any story for that matter. So don't pay these people out if you don't share their thoughts. And finally 3) It's bad enough you keep having a go a me because of my story, but Don't you DARE say anything about my best friends, otherwise you'll find yourself in a tight situation. If you say anything about them again, you can go review someone else's story, because you'll have both Slytherin's_Dark_Angel and Ic3_Qu33n to deal with!  
  
Now, thank you to my real reviewers!  
  
Lily: Thankyou! You're supportive comments have... well... made me happy after reading what la-la pro has to say!!!  
  
Lily Rowling Potter: Sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry... n yep! I did do the breakup thing for a reason!!!   
  
Colorguardgeek241: this band thing has a point… I promise... it's kind of a subdued way of winning the two marauders back... Whoops! I've said too much already!!!  
  
Dana Black: Yeah... it was sad... but things will pick up soon...  
  
Prowler: Sirius and James will be happy again... I promise!!! Just not yet!  
  
Manny2003: Here you go! the long awaited chapter 20!!!  
  
Victoria716: here you go! 2 chapters!!! Tahnkyou! *author blushes* After Lala pro, It's nice to know people like my story!!!  
  
one: cool!!!  
  
Burnedfighter: Arabella moved to France cause I kinda got tired of her... and all the pplz @ school were telling me she was a loser and needed to move... and about your second comment, see the note!  
  
pinkspottedpyjamas: here's 2 cahpters... just 4 u... and any other reviewer that wanted more...  
  
People from school: That's nice...  
  
And just a note, Yes, Alison may be a BIT of a slut in the story, but in real life, she is a sweet, sensitive (lolz) person, and She's kinda offended by how some of you are calling her a slut, so yeah, just wanted to let you know that...  
  
Ok... now... On with the long awaited chapter 20!  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter ending (a/n it was a while ago...)  
  
'Bye guys...' Arabella curled up, and looked at the picture Frances gave her of Lily, Becka, Christina and Frances.  
  
'I'm gonna miss you...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 20: Godric's Angels  
  
Everything had been quiet since Arabella had left. Finally, Lily decided to break the silence.  
  
'Come on guys! Let's go do something fun! How about we go to the room of requirement and do stuff for our band!' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'Ok!' Becka brightened a little, 'I've been working on some music and a song for the past few days!'  
  
'Really?' Christina perked up.  
  
'What is it?' Frances sat up in her big, squishy red chair.  
  
'An eye catching song called Lady Marmalade...' Becka grinned, ' I'll tell you more when we get there...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
James and Sirius had wandered around aimlessly for the past few weeks, in their spare time, around the castle. On many of these occasions, Remus followed them, just in case.  
  
On this particular day, they went up to the room of requirement, and heard some voices coming from inside... some soft, female voices.  
  
The door appeared on the wall, and the three marauders entered silently.  
  
Once inside, they sat up the back, whilst Godric's Angels started to practice their song.  
  
(A/N and just so you know, The Angels are doing the version with Lil' Kim, Pink, Mya and Christina, so yeah, their roles are: Becka- Christina Frances-Mya, Christina- Lil Kim, and Lily-Pink)  
  
Christina: Where's all my soul sisters. Let me hear ya'll flow sisters  
  
All: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.  
  
Frances: He met marmalade down in old Moulin rouge. Struttin' her stuff on the street. She said: hello, Hey Joe... you wanna give it a go? Ah oh whoa.  
  
All: Gitchi-Gitchi ya-ya da-da, Gitchi-gitchi ya-ya here  
  
Mocha chocolata ya-ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Áe soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Áe soir (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Lily: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, Boy drank all that magnolia wine Upon her black satin sheets, I swear he started to freak...  
  
  
  
All: Gitchi-Gitchi ya-ya da-da, Gitchi-gitchi ya-ya here  
  
Mocha chocolata ya-ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Áe soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Áe soir (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Christina: We come through with the money and the garter belt. Let 'em know we got that cake, straight up the gate.  
  
We independent women, some mistakes us for whores  
  
I'm sayin' shy spend mine, why I can spend your?  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. I'm keeping these cats our like Atari. High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
All: Hey sisters, soul sisters  
  
Better get that dough sisters  
  
Christina: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, By the case, the meaning of expensive taste.  
  
All: You wanna gitchie-gitchie ya-ya, (come on)  
  
Mocha Chocolata what?  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
(come on, one more time)  
  
Marmalade  
  
Becka: Oooh!  
  
All: Lady Marmalade  
  
Becka: ooh yeah  
  
All: Marmalade  
  
Becka: Ooh! Hey, hey, hey  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey. Colour of cafÈ au lait  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
  
More (more) more (more) more (more)  
  
Becka and Frances: Now he's back home doing 9 to 5  
  
Livin' the grey flannel life  
  
But when he, turns off to sleep memories creep  
  
More (more) more (more) more (more)  
  
All: Gitchi-Gitchi ya-ya da-da, Gitchi-gitchi ya-ya here  
  
Mocha chocolata ya-ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Áe soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Áe soir (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Christina: Becka: oh yeah ooh  
  
Lily: Lady Marmalade  
  
Christina: Hey uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh  
  
Frances: oh-oh oooh  
  
Rot wilder babe (baby)  
  
Moulin Rouge (Becka: Oh whoo da-da-da)  
  
Misdemeanour here  
  
All: Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes!  
  
The three marauders clapped loudly, startling the girls, and making them jump.  
  
'What the hell?! REMUS!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
'What are you doing in here?!' Christina cried.  
  
'Well... we were just walking around the castle, when we heard 4 angelic voices calling us here. We came in, just to listen for a bit, but the voices ensnared up!' Remus grinned  
  
'Ha! Nice try! Wingardium Leviosa!' Becka and Lily hovered the boys up, and threw them out, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Sirius and James sighed.  
  
Obviously, Lily and Becka were still mad.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Bhagya walked around the castle with her curly, black hair out, and wearing a strapless hankie top, with a short, black leather mini skirt, looking for Sirius.  
  
She eventually found him in the library, reading a book called 50 ways to show her you care (A/N Aww... how sweet!!!)  
  
'Hi Sirius!' she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.  
  
'Hi...umm... Bagyar??' Sirius replied, slightly lowering the book.  
  
Bhagya giggled. 'Bhagya... anyway, I was just wondering... There's a Hogsmeade Weekend coming up, and I was wondering, would you like to go with me?'  
  
'Umm... sure...' Sirius mumbled. Maybe if he couldn't win her back, her jealousy could...  
  
'Cool! I'll see you then!' Bhagya kissed Sirius on the cheek, before running out of the library, grinning.  
  
'Wait till I tell Anika!!!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Godric's Angels finished practicing, and walked down to the great hall for dinner. On their way down, Guy Sebastian (A/N 1) running short of cool characters, 2) I'm watching Australian Idol, and 3) GO DA BRO WIT DA FRO!!!) stopped Becka.  
  
'Umm... hi... I was just wondering if you were going to Hogsmeade with anyone? Cause it you're not... would you like to go with me?' Guy mumbled, blushing.  
  
'Sure!' Becka giggled, 'I'd love to!' Guy looked up and smiled.  
  
'Really?! Wow! That's great... I'll see you then!' and he ran off, in search of his 6th year Gryffindor friends.  
  
'You lucky bum! Guy Sebastian is so COOL!' Christina exclaimed as her friend rejoined them.  
  
Becka blushed.  
  
'He is cute, isn't he...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Hey Padfoot!' Remus sprinted down to the great hall.  
  
'Yeah Moony?' Sirius looked up from his Dinner.  
  
'The word's out... Becka's dating again...'  
  
'Who?! I'll kill the sorry bastard...' Sirius growled.  
  
'The 6th year Gryffindor... Guy Sebastian...'   
  
'HIM?! She's dating HIM?!' Sirius jumped up, and ran out of the hall.  
  
'Oh crap...' Remus followed him, waiting for the imminent duel.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Godric's Angels had eaten an early dinner, and were in the library, studying for their OWLs when Sirius came in, followed closely by Remus.  
  
'Can I talk to you for a minute?' Sirius smiled sweetly at Becka, who frowned over her book.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Please... may I just talk to you?'  
  
'Alright...' Becka followed him out, and Remus snuck behind them as they walked into a classroom, and locked the door behind them, placing a silencing charm on the door.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Your dating Guy Sebastian?' Sirius raised an eyebrow at Becka, who was leaning back on a chair.  
  
'So? Why do you care so much?' Becka drawled.  
  
'Because... I still care about you... and I want what's best for you... Besides... Guy's a player! He has a new girlfriend every year!!'  
  
'No, Sirius Daniel Black,' Sirius' heart fluttered when she said this... he loved it when she said his name.  
  
'YOU are a player! 7 weeks? Was that a record for you to stay with a girl?! You CHEATED on ME! I'm leaving!' Becka lost her cool. She got up off her chair, and stormed out.  
  
'Becka?' Lily and Frances heard her exit, and ran after their friend, who was currently running up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'What happened?' Lily asked, when they finally caught up to her.  
  
'Sirius has the GALL to tell me Guy's a player!' Becka steamed.  
  
'Don't worry... maybe Remus can talk some sense into him...' Frances soothed.  
  
'I wish! Sirius CAME with no sense!!!'  
  
Just as they reached the stairs to the portrait, Adrian Chang walked over to Lily.  
  
'Hi... I was just wondering... would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?' Adrian asked.  
  
'Sure!' Lily exclaimed, 'I'd love to!'  
  
'Really? Great!' Adrian ran off to tell Alex (Wanu).  
  
'Jeeze! You're both getting guys so fast!' Frances exclaimed, 'Now Christina's the only dateless one among us!'  
  
'Hmm... not if we have anything to do with it...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Alison was having a great time. She was no longer caught up with the fan clubs, and she had her one and only man in her life, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
After one of her many snogging trips to the tower, Alison came back, and collapsed on her bed, smiling at her best friends.  
  
'So... how was your date?' Monique asked.  
  
'Great! Lucius is so sweet!'  
  
'Cool...' Bhagya grinned, 'Guess what guys! I got an OSCAR!!!'  
  
'Oh no... not THIS again!' Alison and Monique sighed.  
  
'ha-ha, he-he, hi-hi, ho-ho!!!'  
  
Alison looked around, and that was when she noticed him...  
  
'Who's that guy?' Alison tapped Monique on the shoulder, and pointed at her mystery man downstairs.  
  
'That's Adam Nelson... he's a 6th year, but a bit of a Nigel... and a Loser...'  
  
"Nelson eh? My next target... Lucius is starting to dry up..."  
  
'Adam Nelson... I like the sounds of that...' Alison mumbled.  
  
'Thought you would... he's been making kissy faces at you since our first year!'  
  
'Cool... I like a guy that sticks at it!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
How'd you like Chapter 20?  
  
Well... It's over now... so that means review time for those with ACTUAL thoughts and comments on it.  
  
He-he-he  
  
Lolz...  
  
So... erm... yeah... REVIEW!!! 


	21. Christina's Other Side

Last Chapter ending: 'Who's that guy?' Alison tapped Monique on the shoulder, and pointed at her mystery man downstairs.  
  
'That's Adam Nelson... he's a 6th year, but a bit of a Nigel... and a Loser...'  
  
"Nelson eh? My next target... Lucius is starting to dry up..."  
  
'Adam Nelson... I like the sounds of that...' Alison mumbled.  
  
'Thought you would... he's been making kissy faces at you since our first year!'  
  
'Cool... I like a guy that sticks at it!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 21: Christina's Other Side...  
  
Francis Zhou walked around the library, breathing in the scent of aging books. He loved it here. The library was his sanctuary from the real world... except when it came to him.  
  
On this particular day, Godric's Angels were studying one of the tables, tucked away in a corner of the library.  
  
Although he'd never admit it, ever since he'd laid eyes on her, Francis loved Christina... only problem was she'd never go for someone like him. Nobody liked him... he was a bookworm, and a Nigel...  
  
'Just a sec guys... I need to go and find the advanced transfiguration book!' Christina mumbled, getting up.  
  
"She's coming this way!!!" Francis thought to himself, "What do I do?!"  
  
'Oh... Hi... I haven't seen you around before... I'm Christina Papuan...' Christina smiled, checking him out.  
  
"ooh... I like this guy..." she thought to herself.  
  
'I'm Francis Zhou...' Francis smiled weakly.  
  
'Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone?' Christina smiled.  
  
'No... why, do you want to go with me?' Francis asked.  
  
'Sure! I'll see you round!' Christina grabbed the book she needed, and ran back to her friends.  
  
'Hey guys! I just got a date!'  
  
'Really? With who?' The girls looked up.  
  
'Francis Zhou!'  
  
'I've never heard of him...' Becka mumbled.  
  
'I have...' Frances said darkly, 'He's a bigger Nigel than Peter Pettigrew!'  
  
'Well I don't care! I think he's sweet, cute, caring, and smart!' Christina said indignantly.  
  
'Just like Christina... Loyal to the end...' Lily muttered.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The OWLs were drawing ever closer, and Godric's Angels were studying non-stop.  
  
The marauders, on the other hand, were enjoying a relaxing time of peace and quiet... that is, Sirius and James were enjoying peace and quiet. Remus and (git-man) Peter were studying hard, trying to make sure that they go good marks.   
  
'Guys... I need some sleep for the exam tomorrow...' Becka mumbled.  
  
'Night...' she trudged up the stairs, and into bed.  
  
'Me too...' Lily yawned, and followed suit.  
  
'Me three...' Frances clambered up.  
  
'Me four...' Christina grinned as she climbed the stairs. Francis seemed like a nice guy...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'We have the D.A.D.A written exam today!' Lily cried as she got up.  
  
'Crap! I've got to study!!!' Becka quickly threw on some clothes, and raced downstairs to her notes.  
  
'5 more minutes...' Frances rolled over, and fell asleep.  
  
'10 more minutes...' Christina conked out.  
  
'Fine! Have it your way!' Lily followed Becka down, and started to study with her.  
  
'I hope I don't fail...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
I know... I know... Chapter 21 was short... but I honestly don't care!  
  
Krusty wanted this... so Krusty got it!!!  
  
Anyway... Review!!! 


	22. OWLs

Sorry this chapter rook a while, but yesterday, my favourite guinea pig died.  
  
I'm a little depressed at the moment, so chapter 23 might not be out for a while...  
  
*Author starts sobbing and runs away from her laptop*   
  
(A/N this was added just before I put this on, so that's why there are smiley faces throughout the story)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Duckie: Sorry I confused you! 1) Sirius only just walked into the hall when Amos was beating her up, so he ran to her aid once he got there. 2) Amos was cornering Becka, and from the angle her friends were at, all they could see was Amos' back. Sirius got a side view, and saw her getting beaten! =P  
  
La-la pro: Actually, I value a reviewer that gives positive reinforcement, and also one that isn't possibly a bitch from my class... so beat that! No, you CAN'T beat that!  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter Ending: 'We have the D.A.D.A written exam today!' Lily cried as she got up.  
  
'Crap! I've got to study!!!' Becka quickly threw on some clothes, and raced downstairs to her notes.  
  
'5 more minutes...' Frances rolled over, and fell asleep.  
  
'10 more minutes...' Christina conked out.  
  
'Fine! Have it your way!' Lily followed Becka down, and started to study with her.  
  
'I hope I don't fail...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 22: OWLs  
  
The Defence Against the Dark Arts exam drew nearer, and soon all the 5th years were in chaos.  
  
'Ok... the 5 signs of a werewolf from a normal wolf are... snout shape, puffed tail, dilated pupils...' Becka counted them off on her fingers.  
  
'The kappa is a Japanese water demon that inhabits shallow ponds and rivers...' Frances recited.  
  
'Nifflers are a British beasts that are black, fluffy, long snouted burrowing creatures...' Lily mumbled.  
  
'Phoenix's are swan sized birds with red plumage that burst into flame when is time for them to die, and are reborn from the ashes...' Christina delivered.  
  
'Crap! It's 10:15! The exam is in 15 minutes!!! We've gotta get down there!!' Becka exclaimed.  
  
'ARGH!' Lily exclaimed, and soon the four girls bolted down to the hall, but not before each grabbing something for the wait. Becka grabbed a sugar quill, Lily grabbed a bag of levitating sherbet balls, Christina took a bag of honeydukes toffees, and Frances got a creamosa lollypop, Honeydukes special.  
  
Soon, the exam was underway, and the girls had no problems... after all... they had been studying since the end of the previous year!  
  
As soon as she was finished and had checked over her exam, Becka looked up and around the hall. She saw Sirius leaning back on his chair, giving James thumbs up, and Bhagya was eyeing him hopefully. Becka rolled her eyes, and saw Lily looking at her.  
  
Becka grinned at Lily, who pointed at Sirius and James, rolling her eyes. Becka then looked over at Frances, who turned and smiled. Becka pointed at Bhagya and mouthed she's crazy! To which, Frances nodded.  
  
'Quills down!' Professor Flitwick announced, as he summoned the scrolls of parchment, and the girls got up.  
  
'Bhagya Pearl is Nuts! (A/N No Bags... NOT cool!!!) Crooning over Black like that!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
'Exactly!' Godric's Angels went and sat by the lake to study for the Transfiguration exam... but not before taking off their shoes and socks, cooling their feet in the lake.  
  
'How about we wait, and relax a bit?' Christina suggested.  
  
'Yeah... there's no need to study so soon!' Frances agreed.  
  
Lily looked up from her book to see James playing with a snitch he nicked... Becka hadn't noticed... (A/N After all, she's the Gryffindor seeker...)  
  
Sirius looking bored, and Remus reading.   
  
'You're right...' Lily put her book away, and grinned at her friends.  
  
*~+~*  
  
James put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.  
  
'Where'd you get that?'  
  
'Nicked it...' James said casually. He started playing with the snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away, before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Peter (git! Freak! Bugly loser!!!) Watched him in awe.  
  
They stopped in the shade of a beech tree by the lake, and threw themselves on the grass.  
  
Remus took out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so.  
  
James was still playing with the snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping, but he always grabbed it at the last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open.  
  
Every-time James made a particularly difficult catch; Peter gasped and applauded. James kept looking over at the girls on the lake's edge.   
  
'Put that away, will you,' Sirius said finally, as James made a fine catch, and Peter cheered, 'Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement.'  
  
Peter turned pink, and James grinned.  
  
'If it bothers you...' stuffing the snitch back into his pocket.  
  
'I'm bored... Wish it was the full moon...' Sirius mumbled.  
  
'You might...' Remus said darkly, 'we've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you can test me... Here...' Remus held out his book.  
  
But Sirius snorted. 'I don't need to look at that rubbish! I know it all.'  
  
'This'll liven you up Padfoot... look who it is...' James said quietly.  
  
Sirius' head turned. He became very still like a predator that had seen its prey.  
  
'Excellent...' he said softly, 'Snivellus...'  
  
James and Sirius got up, and intercepted Snape.  
  
'All right Snivellus?' James said loudly.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Lily got ready to stand up and curse James... but Frances and Becka held her down.  
  
'No!' Frances hissed, 'Let's just see what happens...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Snape dropped his bag, plunging his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, 'Expelliarmus!'  
  
Snape's wand flew 12 feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
  
'Impedimenta!' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive towards his own, fallen, wand.  
  
Students all around turned to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others, entertained. Godric's Angels were struggling to hold Lily down before she did something she'd later regret.  
  
Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls by the water's edge.  
  
Remus sighed and tried to concentrate on his book.  
  
'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James.  
  
'I was watching him. His nose was touching the parchment,' Sirius said viciously, 'There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.'  
  
Several people watching laughed whilst Snape tried to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.  
  
'You-wait,' he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you-wait!'  
  
'Wait for what?' Sirius said coolly. 'What are you going to do, Snivelly, Wipe your nose on us?'  
  
Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand being 10 feet away, nothing happened.  
  
'Wash out your mouth,' James said coolly, 'Scourgify!' Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-  
  
*~+~*  
  
'I'm just gonna yell at him! Promise!' Lily exclaimed, fighting her friends off.  
  
'Ok... but any sign of an unforgivable and we're stunning you... got it?' Frances and Becka stared down their noses at her.  
  
'Ok! Now just let me go!'  
  
*~+~*  
  
'Leave him ALONE!' James and Sirius looked around. James' free hand jumped to his hair.  
  
"All right, Evans?" said James, his tone of voice changing. It was suddenly deeper, sweeter, more... mature.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, looking at James with great dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Well," said James, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"  
  
Many of the people surrounding them laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus and Lily didn't.  
  
"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on... Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he went.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."  
  
"Bad luck prongs..." Sirius said briskly, and turned back to snape. "OI!"  
  
But it was too late; Snape has directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light, and a gash appeared on James' cheek, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs, and a pair of greying underpants.  
  
Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"  
  
"Certainly," said James, and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got up quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius was too fast.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out, and James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.  
  
"Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to snape, and muttered the counter curse.  
  
"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet once more, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus – "  
  
"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
  
Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."  
  
"Apologize to Evans!" roared James.  
  
"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding to James. "You're just as bad as he is…"  
  
"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."  
  
She turned on her heel and hurried away.  
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"  
  
But Lily didn't look back.  
  
"What's it with her?"  
  
"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.  
  
"Right," said James, looking furious now, "right—" Another flash of light later, Snape was upside down again.  
  
"Now... who want's to see me take off old Snivelly's pants?"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Frances and Becka grinned evilly as Lily stormed back.  
  
'You wanna?' Frances smirked.  
  
'Just try and stop me...' Becka whipped out her wand, and with a small 'pop', Sirius Black had turned into and oversized canary.  
  
Frances and Lily giggled, whilst Frances whipped out her own wand.  
  
'Let me try!' and where James had stood, was now a giant flobberworm. Frances and Lily's giggles turned into hysterical laughter, with Becka joining in.  
  
Christina looked up to see her friends rolling over the grass, laughing like mad.  
  
'Who cast the cheering charm?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Snape straightened himself out. He looked over to see Becka Stockaz, Frances Liu and the mudblood rolling over the grass laughing.  
  
Yes... he and Lucius were right to like Liu and Stockaz... the purebloods...  
  
(A/N from 1c3_Qu3en, and Slytherin's_Dark_Angel: EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!!! SNAPE LIKES US?! ARGH!!!!)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
As the end of term approached, no-one was happier that the 5th and 7th years, because as the as the school year drew to a close, so did their wizarding standardised tests.  
  
Whenever they got a spare minute, the Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced for their final match against Slytherin for the Quidditch cup.  
  
(Yeah... I know... Really late...) Jamie Wood was working them harder than ever before because 'McGonagall had grown accustomed to the cup on her shelf'.  
  
'Sure she has...' Becka mumbled to Frances, 'I bet she just likes to rub it in to Impious (potions master... don't worry if you didn't remember... took me 3 days to find out this is what I called him!) that we have it and he doesn't!'  
  
'Lol...' Frances grinned, 'Too true!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After the final quidditch match, The Gryffindor team trudged happily to the change rooms, Becka holding the cup for the 4th time.  
  
Once they were changed, The team walked upstairs to the common room, in which a party had erupted.  
  
'Ooh yeah! Fire whiskey!' Frances grabbed a bottle, and immediately poured herself a large, tall glass.  
  
Frances drained it quickly, and got herself another.  
  
Within 20 minutes, Frances was drunk. (A/N Happy 1c3_Qu3en?)  
  
Becka got her a few cups of Strong coffee, and Frances was slightly more sobered.  
  
'Song! Song!' one of the 7th years exclaimed, and Godric's Angels grinned.  
  
'We'll get changed, and give you guys a performance!' Christina and Lily cried, dragging their two friends upstairs.  
  
The four girls came back down quickly, in Black midrifts, with leather mini's, stiletto boots, and their hair out.  
  
Christina got up on the stage, and started the song.  
  
'Where's my soul sisters? Let me hear ya'll flow sisters'  
  
'Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, the last day of School came, and everyone was packing up, and preparing to leave.  
  
'Ok... so we'll stay at Lily's for half of the holidays, then you guys are coming to my house... ok?' Frances smiled as they boarded the train.  
  
'Cool... now let's grab a carriage...' Becka lead the way, and they eventually found a place.  
  
'It's hard to believe that 5th year is over already!' Christina exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah... and what's even weirder is that soon we'll be seventh years... out on our way into the world...' Lily shivered.  
  
'Life without the marauders... sounds like heaven...' Becka pondered.  
  
'Does not!' Sirius, James, Remus and 'it' (Peter) slid open the carriage door.  
  
'Mind if we sit here?' Remus asked Frances.  
  
'Nope!'  
  
The marauders sat down... and awkward silence ensued... until a tall 6th year with a fro slid open the door.  
  
'Hi Guy!' Becka smiled.  
  
'Hey... I just wanted to tell you to have a great holiday, and I'll see you next year!' Guy kissed Becka on the cheek, and slid the door closed as he left. Sirius stared at Becka from where he sat, jealousy boiling up inside him.  
  
'What?' Becka asked, noticing Sirius staring.  
  
'Nothing...' He looked away, and inside, he cried.  
  
(A/N Aw... poor Sirius!!!)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Godric's Angels left platform 9 3/4 together, talking and laughing.  
  
'Bye guys! See you in a week!' Becka exclaimed, walking over to her parents.  
  
'Yeah! See you guys at Lily's!' Christina and Frances walked over to their respective parents.  
  
Frances and Becka's Parents were having a conversation, when the two girls wheeled their trolleys over.  
  
'Oh, you're here! How was school?' Becka's mum asked.  
  
'Good...' Becka hugged her parents, and Frances hugged hers.  
  
'Alright, now we can all go!' The Stockaz and the Liu's got into the huge limo's waiting, and drove off to their homes. (A/N the two girls are neighbours... so every year they come together and leave together...'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Lily ran over and hugged her parents.  
  
'Lily! How are you?' Lily's mother asked.  
  
'I'm good...'  
  
'So... when are you friends coming over?' Lily's father asked.  
  
'Next week! Thank you for letting them!'  
  
'That's ok Lily, now... we must be getting home... Petunia might be worried...'  
  
Lily snorted. The day her Sister worried about anything but herself or her ugly boyfriend, Vernon, is the day Hell freezes over...  
  
Lily hopped into her parents car, and she looked out the window as they drove. She could see Sirius getting into one of the Limousines waiting, with James, and she saw Becka and Frances get into the other one with their parents.  
  
Lily sighed, and put her head back.  
  
Soon she was going to be a 6th year... with more challenges than she'd ever faced before...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Yes!!! 5th year is over! I'm a 1/4 of the way through this story!!!  
  
Yeah!!!  
  
Ok...   
  
Review now!  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel   
  
This chapter is dedicated to my poor guinea pig Padme. I'm glad you're over your suffering and pain, but I miss you dearly... sweet, loving pig. I love you and miss you! 


	23. Summer Holidays!

This chapter is dedicated to little Padme. I miss you, and Wish you were back...  
  
(A/N Lala pro: I suck do I? How would you know? You've never met me, and the only thing that has come close to even knowing anything about me, is this story, of which you say sucks. Every person is entitled to their own opinion. Oh, and by the way, Alison, yes she really does exist, says that you are a frigid cow, and that you should go F#*k yourself. She also left you a message that was chained together by two words repeated joining the phrases, but due to my objection to the amount of times the words: F#*k and slut are used, this message will not be displayed.  
  
Oh, and about the saying: beat that, no, you CAN'T beat that, I have discovered who the other La-la Pro is, and she has been told not to continue, otherwise he character, Kiara, will be killed off. Not like she cares...  
  
La-la pro: Thank-you for your thoughtful, and honest reviews!  
  
If there is anything I value, it's honesty. Speaking of which, the evil ms. Voss can go to hell... or have that midnight lezzo rendezvous with Ms. Moss and Ms. Coplin!  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter Ending: Lily snorted. The day her Sister worried about anything but herself or her ugly boyfriend, Vernon, is the day Hell freezes over...  
  
Lily hopped into her parents car, and she looked out the window as they drove. She could see Sirius getting into one of the Limousines waiting, with James, and she saw Becka and Frances get into the other one with their parents.  
  
Lily sighed, and put her head back.  
  
Soon she was going to be a 6th year... with more challenges than she'd ever faced before...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 23: Summer Holidays!  
  
As they drew closer to their houses... I mean, mansions, Frances and Becka listened intently to their parents conversations.  
  
'Well... you just HAVE to come over for dinner tonight!' Becka's mother exclaimed, 'So we can hear how Hogwarts has been this year!'  
  
'Yes! What a splendid idea!' Frances mother agreed.  
  
'I would like to hear about the pranks the... who are they again? The Marauders?' Frances father asked.  
  
'Erm... yeah...' Frances and Becka giggled.  
  
'Yes, well I'd like to hear about some of the pranks they pulled on the Slytherins... it's dreadfully funny!'  
  
'And I would like to know how they found their OWL examinations! I heard they were harder this year!' Becka's Father cried.  
  
'Well... we'll be over around six!' Frances' mother grinned as the three Liu's got out of the car.  
  
'See you at 5,' Frances mumbled in Becka's ear.  
  
'Cool...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Petunia! We're home!' Lily's mother cried as they came through the door.  
  
Petunia walked slowly down the stairs, and looked at Lily with pure loathing.  
  
'So YOU'RE Back from that freak school of yours are you? Frankly it was nicer here without you!'  
  
'Petunia! Don't be so nasty to your sister!' Lily's father snapped.  
  
'Yes daddy...' Petunia rolled her eyes, and turned back to her room.  
  
'Lily, go and unpack. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes...' Lily nodded, and hauled her trunk upstairs.  
  
'Home sweet home...' Lily closed her door, and unpacked her clothes. When she put her books onto the shelf, a small piece of parchment fell out. Lily picked it up, and unfolded it carefully.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
We just wanted to let you know that it'll only be a week before you see us again! Keep that in mind when your sister is taunting you about being a 'freak'.  
  
Besides, she'll have to deal with all four of us when we come over! He-he- he...  
  
We'll be with you soon...  
  
Be strong,  
  
Becka, Frances and Christina  
  
Lily smiled. She felt so lucky to have friends like that... ones that cared... and ones that would hex her sister when they came... if she was nasty, that is...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Becka was sitting in her room reading some advanced spell books her 25 year old brother gave her.  
  
'Ooh! The drought charm! I wonder if we're going to learn that this year!' Becka exclaimed.  
  
5 minutes later, a figure stumbled out of her fireplace, covered in soot.  
  
'Frances!' Becka exclaimed, dusting her friend off.  
  
'Sorry... Victor was killing me! I couldn't stand it any longer!!!' Frances fake sobbed.  
  
'What did he do?' Becka asked.  
  
'He put a stuffed toy on his head, grabbed a small radio, and came into my room pretending he was a monk, foretelling my death!' (A/N remember when WE did that to Vic 1c3_Qu3en?)  
  
'Sit down! Don't worry... he'll be in for the pranking of a lifetime when we come over!' Becka grinned devilishly.  
  
'Yay!' the two girls sat down, and continued reading the spell books.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'LILY! Time for lunch!' Mrs Evans called, setting a plate down on the table.  
  
'Coming!' Lily packed the last of her books into the shelf, and then threw her trunk under the bed.  
  
Lily quickly walked down the stairs, and seated herself at the table, next to her sister.  
  
'How nice of you to join us...' Petunia spat.  
  
Lily looked at her smugly.  
  
'Don't talk with your mouth full...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'More chicken?' Becka's mother passed the platter around.  
  
'No thanks...' Frances patted her stomach, 'I'm full...'  
  
'Me too...' the two girls pushed their plates away, and took a swig from their goblets.  
  
The first sign of not being at Hogwarts was the fact that they got to drink things OTHER than pumpkin juice.  
  
'Mmm... Apple cider...' Becka licked her lips as she finished her glass.  
  
'Mmm... Red cordial...' Frances grinned wickedly.  
  
'Uh oh...'  
  
'How were your exams this year?' Mrs. Liu asked, seeing the two girls giggling down the end of the table.  
  
'Not to stressful...' Frances smiled.  
  
'But difficult enough to be challenging...' Becka grinned.  
  
'that's good... The OWLs were fairly easy back when we did it...' Becka's parents smiled at each other.  
  
'Anyone like something else to drink?' Becka passed a pitcher around quickly before her parents got into a 'back in my day' speech...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Sirius sighed as he and James played exploding snap in James' room.  
  
'What's up Padfoot?' James laid another card down.  
  
'Nothing...' Sirius sighed.  
  
'I'm not stupid Padfoot... It's Becka isn't it?'  
  
Sirius nodded slowly, and James sighed.  
  
'Wanna tell me about it?'  
  
'Well... just on the train... it kinda hurt when she kissed Sebastian in front of me, like she was trying to make me sting, that's all...'  
  
'She just wants revenge Padfoot, you hurt her when you pashed Gnap!'  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you?! Gnap came in, jumped on my bed, and started making out with me! I didn't do anything!!!'  
  
'Tell Becka that Padfoot... she's never going to believe you...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The week passed quickly, and soon it was time for Godric's Angels to meet again, at Lily's.  
  
Lily sighed as she got up that morning. Petunia was sure to ruin the time she and her friends would have...  
  
'LILY! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!!!' Mrs. Evans called loudly, as Becka and Frances appeared from the fire place.  
  
'HEY LILZ!!!' Frances exclaimed loudly, waking petunia.  
  
'KEEP IT DOWN!' Petunia ran down wearing her overnight mask and a dressing gown, 'I'm TRYING to get some beauty sleep!'  
  
'Keep trying...' Becka mumbled inaudibly.  
  
Petunia glared at her sister's best friend, and stormed back to her room.  
  
'Becka!!! Frances!!!' Lily ran downstairs, and hugged her friends.  
  
'Hey Lilz... um... we're gonna need to breathe sometime soon...' Frances smirked.  
  
'Oh... yeah... sorry...' Lily pulled back, and blushed.  
  
'So... what are we going to do once Christina gets here?' Becka asked, looking around her.  
  
'DIRT BIKING!' Lily cried happily.  
  
'Yay!' Frances skipped around, and did her little joy dance.  
  
'Frances, cool it...' Becka smiled, as a cloud of soot flew from the fireplace.  
  
'CHRISTINA!!!!!' Lily, Frances and Becka exclaimed, helping their friend out of the fireplace.  
  
'Hey guys! Now, let's go dirt-biking!' Christina cried, earning a sarcastic look from each of her friends.  
  
'How'd you know?' Lily asked.  
  
'WOW! We really ARE going dirt-biking! Go my lucky guess!' Christina laughed.  
  
'Ok... well let's go!' The four girls ran, and hopped into Lily's Father's car.  
  
'Ready girls?' Mr Evans followed suit, and climbed in the front seat.  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon the four arrived at the dirt track, and Becka, Frances, and Lily jumped out of the car, leaving Christina to get out slowly... or at her own pace, as she called it.  
  
'You in charge here?' Lily called, the three girls walking up to a woman with short black hair.  
  
'Yeah, name's Pink...' Pink turned to look at the three.  
  
'We want it...'  
  
'Alright. The rules are... there are no rules! But 3/4 people don't make it over the finish line...'  
  
'We'll take those odds...' and with that, the three went off to change and get their bikes.  
  
Soon the four girls were ready, and at the starting line. Pink strode out into the middle of the course. She threw her arms up into the air, and the girls got ready.  
  
Pink then thrust her arms downward, and they were off.  
  
Becka and Frances were in the lead, followed closely by Lily, and Christina was somewhere behind them, blocked out by 23 other riders.  
  
Becka was hogging the road, trying to block Frances out... it worked. Becka was coming in first, until two other riders zoomed up beside her... Sirius Black... and Guy Sebastian.  
  
Becka kicked her bike into full gear, and zoomed off... flipping over the hill and out of sight.  
  
'Whoa! She can ride!' Guy mumbled to himself.  
  
'God I miss her...' Sirius thought, sighing.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
After the race, which Becka won thanks to her fabulous hogging the road technique, the four girls stood together, chatting.  
  
'HEY! Angels! The Marauders are here!' James, Remus and Sirius cried, earning groans from Lily and Becka, but a cheer from Frances. (Nothing from Christina cause she's just an uninteresting cow!)  
  
'Remus!!!' Frances ran over and hugged her boyfriend ecstatically.  
  
'Hey Frances!' Remus' grin faltered as he noticed his best friends staring at the other two angels, who deliberately seemed to be ignoring them.  
  
'Guy!' Becka exclaimed, noticing the tall, dark, handsome guy (no pun intended) removing his helmet in the distance.  
  
'Bec! Hey! You were amazing on that course! I didn't know you could ride like that!' Guy held his arms open, whilst Becka ran forward, into a hug.  
  
'How've your Holidays been?'  
  
'Not bad... my brother's been annoying though...' Becka pulled a face, and Guy laughed.  
  
'Well... Don't worry... Soon we'll be back at Hogwarts...' Becka smiled up at her caring boyfriend's face... his deep, brown eyes.  
  
In the distance, a tear slipped down Sirius' cheek.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Wow Guys! Did you SEE That?! James fully stacked it on the stunt course!' Christina cried energetically.  
  
'Yep!' Lily grinned, thrusting a tape out proudly.  
  
'Got it on tape too!'  
  
Frances and Becka looked at each other, sighing, whilst Christina and Lily cackled, trying to keep balanced.  
  
'Good one!' Christina howled, between gasps of air, she was laughing so hard.  
  
'Yep!'  
  
'Erm... guy... we'd better get going...' Becka and Frances trudged off, leaving their two friends behind them... who were still howling with laughter.  
  
Little did they realise that two red eyes were following them intently...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'What do we know about this Sebastian guy? (no pun intended)' Sirius growled angrily to James and Remus.  
  
'Calm DOWN Padfoot! He seems nice enough!' James cried.  
  
'I DON'T CARE! I HATE HIM!' Sirius stormed off in a fuming rage.  
  
'Guy doesn't see bad... besides, like Becka would go back to him after what he did... You can't teach an old dog new tricks... Once a Player, ALWAYS a player... That sums Sirius up...' Remus sighed.  
  
'Too true...' James nodded thoughtfully.  
  
'FRIGGIN HELL!! *SMASH*' Sirius exclaimed, which was followed loudly by a smashing noise.  
  
'Uh Oh...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Bhagya, Jessica, Monique and Alison met up in the Holidays at Alison's mansion to discuss the Anika Situation.  
  
'I'm pissed that she's so Boycrazy that she'd break up the happy couples!' Jessica exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah! I mean... I like James n Sirius n all... but I would go THAT far!' Bhagya exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the table.  
  
'I like Mark...' Monique smiled dreamily.  
  
'*clap* It's rainin' men! *clap* hallelujah! It's rainin' men *clap* Hey Hey!' Alison sang, earning sarcastic looks from anyone is sight.  
  
'Riiiiiiiiight!' Bhagya mumbled, whilst Jessica nodded agreeably.  
  
'Sorry...' Alison blushed.  
  
'ALISON!!!' Mrs. Lockhart exclaimed, 'A MR. MALFOY IS ON THE PHONE!!!!'  
  
'A Slytherin?! My sister is dating a SLYTHERIN?!' Gilderoy Lockhart exclaimed.  
  
'For Starters, I AM a slytherin, unlike your Hufflepuff UGLY ASS!!! And SECONDLY, I AM YOUR STEP SISTER! AND ASHAMED OF IT TOO!!!' Alison hollered, storming inside.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The weeks past quickly, and soon it was the last day before 6th year.  
  
'Ooh... fun... 6th year...' Lily mumbled sarcastically.  
  
'HEY! It's not THAT Bad!' Becka objected.  
  
'That's only cause you'll get to see your BOYFRIEND!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
'Leave Guy outta this!!!' Becka cried, and a fight erupted, evolving into a pillow battle, and barrels of laughter.  
  
'Maybe 6th year won't be SO bad...' Lily thought quietly.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
YES! FINALLY!!! Chapter 23 is OVER! O-V-E-R!!!!!  
  
DONE!  
  
FINITE!  
  
COMPLETED!!!!  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Watch out for Chapter 24, 6th year Trials, coming to a computer near you!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel 


	24. 6th Year Trials

A/N = This chapter is dedicated to the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Frances, I'm really gonna miss you, but I'll be there when you go! See you at our 3 day sleepover!!! =) =P  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last chapter ending: The weeks past quickly, and soon it was the last day before 6th year.  
  
'Ooh... fun... 6th year...' Lily mumbled sarcastically.  
  
'HEY! It's not THAT Bad!' Becka objected.  
  
'That's only cause you'll get to see your BOYFRIEND!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
'Leave Guy outta this!!!' Becka cried, and a fight erupted, evolving into a pillow battle, and barrels of laughter.  
  
'Maybe 6th year won't be SO bad...' Lily thought quietly.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 24: 6th year trials  
  
Finally, the big day came, and the marauders were totally not ready for it.  
  
'ARGH! We've gotta go in 2 hours! AND I CAN'T FIND MY BROOM!!!!!!' Sirius stormed angrily around his house, much to his parent's horror.  
  
'SIRIUS! CALM DOWN!'  
  
*~+~*  
  
'Where's my wand?!?!' James exclaimed, shocking his parents.  
  
'Around here somewhere... in this bomb site you call a bedroom...' Mrs. Potter stated plainly.  
  
'WELL HELP ME FIND IT! DAMNIT!!!'  
  
'James! Language!'  
  
*~+~*  
  
'Peter, Don't disappoint the family this year... DO WHAT WE TOLD YOU! STUDY!' Mrs. Pettigrew Growled.  
  
'Yes mother...' Peter mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He'd get her... the filthy muggle...  
  
*~+~*  
  
'Try hard this year Remie!' Mrs. Lupin hugged her son proudly...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Guy got up that morning, and smiled as he looked out his window.  
  
'What a Beautiful, Wonderful world... Back to school today... Back with my friends, Shannon... Levi... Paul... Milsie (A/N Hey! He needs friends! [Happy now Anika?!] =P) and my wonderful Girlfriend... Becka...'  
  
Guy turned, and looked around his spacious room. The green walls, the unmade, pine bed, and his mahogany desk.  
  
But it was the two things sparkling on his desk that he was most proud of...  
  
The head boy badge and...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Wizarding Idol?! WTF?' James overheard his parents chatting with Sirius'.  
  
'A group of Wizards looking for the next pop star of the magical world, and, they're coming to Hogwarts for auditions!' Mr. Potter exclaimed happily.  
  
'Cool...' Sirius and James looked at each other, smiling.  
  
'I don't like that...' Mrs. Potter mumbled to Mrs. Black.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Becka!' Guy ran over, pulled his trolley behind him.  
  
'Guy!' Becka ran into his arms, and the two hugged.  
  
'How are you?' Becka smiled up.  
  
'I'm great! Guess what?!' Guy exclaimed, ecstatically.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm head boy!'  
  
'Oh Guy! That's FANTASTIC! I'm so proud of you!'  
  
'Guys... hate to spoil this moment, but We gotta go...' Lily and Frances butted in.  
  
'Oh... Come on Guy!' And the two set off onto the train, loading their bags, and walking into the carriage, each arm around the other's waist (Becka and Guy ONLY)  
  
'Mind if we sit here?' The marauders slid the door open, and Frances nodded. Sirius smiled, but it soon faltered as he noticed Becka snuggling up to Guy in the corner.  
  
'I gotta use the bathroom...' and Sirius stormed out.  
  
'What's his problem?'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Soon, the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, and Becka and Guy remained joined at the hip. They boarded the horseless carriages, and Sirius still remained silent, staring at the couple.  
  
'Yo man... stop starin' ' James mumbled to his friend.  
  
'Fine.' Sirius looked out the window.  
  
James shook his head.  
  
'Whatever...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but what you just don't see, is that I'm smarter than any hat, that you will ever see.  
  
Unite inside the cold school walls, as the evil rises, and as good falls, the dark lord will be strong, you see, so take the advice, and listen to me.  
  
The evil that rises is sinister, nothing can defeat him, nothing more, nothing less... no simple minister can defeat the thing which we all dread, the end cannot hold him, nor can death.  
  
Unite together, or all shall fall... now, let us focus, inside these walls.  
  
The sorting hat can help you out, and you should place me on you head, me friendly voice, will lead you away from which we dread.  
  
There's nothing deep inside your head, the sorting hat can't see, so put me on! Try me out, and I'll tell you, where you all should be.  
  
'Interesting song...' Guy mumbled to Becka as the first 1st year approached the hat.  
  
Becka nodded, and placed her head on Guy's shoulder, who turned, and kissed the top.  
  
'ANDERSON, Leslie...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Ok... ok... ok...  
  
I know... short as!  
  
But it's better timing that the last chapter! Out sooner!  
  
Lolz...  
  
There wasn't much L/J action In this chapter, like, fighting, I mean!  
  
There will be some in not the next chapter, but the next, cause the next one is a promise made to a friend... to get Kira's camera back to her...  
  
So, look out for:  
  
Alison's big day out,  
  
Chapter 25!  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel 


	25. Azza moves on, goes out, and GETS HAPPY!

A/N Hope all my reviewists have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, and a FANTASTIC NEW YEAR!  
  
Jane Doe: I'm glad someone was smart enough to notice that I was, indeed running short of ideas, so I was stalling... Looks like the Block Monster's back again...  
  
Thanks to my other reviewers peeps!  
  
Good news! I'll be writing more now, the mourning period is over, AND I got two NEW guinea pigs! Angel and Cadbury, this is for you!  
  
Bad News: I am now officially announcing... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!! ARGH!  
  
Oh, and Guy, GOOD LUCK IN WORLD IDOL! GO DA BRO WIT DA FRO!!!  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Last Chapter Ending: 'Interesting song...' Guy mumbled to Becka as the first 1st year approached the hat.  
  
Becka nodded, and placed her head on Guy's shoulder, who turned, and kissed the top.  
  
'ANDERSON, Leslie...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 25: Azza moves on, goes out, and Gets HAPPY!   
  
Soon, the ceremony was over, and the Gryffindors trudged up to their dorms.  
  
'What a weird sorting song...' Lily mumbled.  
  
'Yeah...' James agreed; only to get a strange look from Lily.  
  
'Who asked you?!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Hey Guys!' Anika ran up to her 'friends'. Alison spun around, sighing.  
  
'Hi Anika...'  
  
'I have the BEST plot on how to get rid of Evans...'  
  
'Right... I'm tired... G'night...' Alison, Bhagya, and Monique bolted to their dorm, and slammed the door behind them.  
  
'Fine...' Anika turned, and sat on the lounge, heavily.  
  
'More time for me to perfect my idea... Let's see how James likes Evans without skin...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Night Guy...' Becka hugged her boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
'Night...' Guy kissed her back, and the two separated, going their separate ways.  
  
'So... How does she kiss?' Shannon pounced on his friend (literally).  
  
'Huh? Why'd you wanna know?!'  
  
'Cause! It's been rumoured that Godric's Angels are the HoTtEsT! Girls in the school, and they need to be good at something for that rep!' Levi exclaimed.  
  
'OoooKay...'  
  
'So? Can she kiss?' Millsy asked, watching his friend intently.  
  
''Later... Guy needs sleep...' And with that, Guy fell into bed, pulling up the covers, and he was asleep.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Becka! Can I talk to you?'  
  
'Make is fast Sirius...'  
  
'Umm... I was just wondering...' Sirius scratched the back of his head.  
  
'Look, Sirius, If this is about 'us' then, I'm sorry, but you've just got to accept it, I've moved on, and you need to as well.'  
  
'Oh... well... Could we ever be... more than just friends?'  
  
'Sirius, face the realities. I can NEVER trust you again, after what you did. We can be friends, and I will always think of you as an older brother to me... Please. It pains me to see you like this, move on. Date other girls... Bhagya Pearl seems nice... And rumour has it that Stephanie Killate came to her senses, and ditched Snape... she's a pretty good girl... needs some taste though...'  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
'Ok... Bye then...' Sirius Black sighed as he trudged up the stairs to the boys dorms.  
  
Finally, he was a peace.  
  
(A/N Happy tigress? Sirius is OK now... but don't think this is the end of B/S action... my evil, gigantic plot could change...)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Guys! Take a look at this!' Anika exclaimed, holding out a glove to her waking friends.  
  
'Ooh... a glove... wow...' Alison droned sarcastically.  
  
'No! A flesh eating glove! We give it to Evans, and when she puts it on, it starts to burn away her flesh!' Anika smirked.  
  
Bhagya gasped.  
  
'Yep! The other one has already been delivered... Evans will put it on ANYTIME now!'  
  
'B...b...be right back...' Bhagya jumped out of bed, and ran out of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
She had to find Lily.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Guys! Look at this glove! It's SO GORGEOUS!' Lily exclaimed, thrusting her gift out.  
  
'Aw! Lilz that's beautiful!' Frances exclaimed.  
  
'I'll put it on when we get to the common room!'  
  
'LILY!' Bhagya cried, panting as she climbed the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Don't put the glove on! It's cursed!'  
  
'Don't listen to her Lily! She's a Slytherin!' Christina exclaimed, giving Bhagya a death glare.  
  
'Please! You've gotta believe me! It'll burn your flesh off if you put it on! Give it to Professor McGonagall if you don't believe me for tests! It's cursed!'  
  
'I believe you... Thankyou... but who did this?' Lily stared down at the glove.  
  
'Anika Moore. President of the James Potter Fan Club. You're a threat to her, she thinks, and she's the one responsible for your breakup with James. The one thing that will hurt her the most is if you and James got back together...'  
  
'We were NEVER together in the first place! I was stupid to think I had feelings for him!' Lily cried indignantly.  
  
'That's not how is looked to us! The J.P.F.C. saw you and James as an Item! I'm ashamed to think of what I would have done to get him! But that's over now...' Bhagya looked down at her feet.  
  
'Thankyou so much Bhagya, You saved Lily's life... Godric's Angels won't forget this...' Becka smiled.  
  
'Thanks...'  
  
'Concider yourself an honourary member!' Frances cried cheerily.  
  
'Really?! But... I'm in Slytherin!'  
  
'Yeah! And WE don't want any Slytherin Scum in out group!' Christina exclaimed.  
  
Becka gave Christina a death glare.  
  
'You may be in Slytherin, but you have the heart and soul of a Gryffindor...' Frances and Lily smiled.  
  
'Well If she stays, I go!' Christina yelled.  
  
'If that's how you feel...' Lily shrugged.  
  
'You gotta give people a chance!' Becka, Frances, and Lily thanked Bhagya one last time, and turned swiftly, walking into the common room.  
  
Bhagya smiled, and walked down stairs to the Slytherin Common Room... She needed more sleep.  
  
Christina sighed, and shut her eyes. How Stupid was she?! Give people a chance... That's how she lost her last friends...  
  
'I saw what happened... I'd never leave you...' Stephanie Killate Stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Christina looked up, with tear stained eyes.  
  
'I know...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Dear Becka,  
  
Are you busy tonight? If not, do you want to go out on a date? Maybe in Hogsmeade?  
  
Owl me back soon,  
  
Guy  
  
Guy looked over his letter, and smiled.  
  
Being head boy was fantastic... He could have his own private dorm, Late night privileges, AND he could go into Hogsmeade whenever he wanted.  
  
*~+~*  
  
'Lily, you gotta bite the bullet! Talk to James, write him a letter! Just tell him you found out what happened!'  
  
'But I...'  
  
'No Buts! We ALL know you love him! Whether you admit it or not!'  
  
'Fine!' Lily pouted.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Dear James,   
  
I just wanted to tell you... Bhagya Pearl told me what happened, and I am willing to forgive you... Can we be friends?  
  
JUST friends?  
  
Lily  
  
James' heart fluttered when he read Lily's letter.  
  
She was willing to forgive him! That was all he needed.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Yes, we can be friends again, and I'm sorry for what I put you through. I can only hope that this is the end of that matter, and Thankyou for forgiving me!  
  
James  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
Sorry for what I put you through.  
  
'Bet he's not...'  
  
I can only hope this is the end of that matter...  
  
'What?! He thinks that I'll hold it against him for the rest of his miserable life?! Why I should...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Dear Guy,  
  
No, I'm not busy tonight... where do you want to go?  
  
Becka  
  
*~+~*  
  
Dear Becka,  
  
How about that new French restaurant, The Little Snail, in Hogsmeade?  
  
Guy  
  
*~+~*  
  
Dear Guy,  
  
Ok! I'll see you at 6!  
  
Luv, Becka  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'ADAM!' Alison ran after Adam Nelson, in the 3rd floor corridor.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Um... I was just wondering... are you doing anything tonight?'  
  
'No... why? D'you wanna go on a date with me or something?'   
  
'Erm... yeah...'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yup! 6 ok with you?'  
  
'Alright... I'll meet you in the common room...'  
  
'Cool...' Alison skipped away. After breaking it off with Lucius in the Holidays, she was open for the finer things in Life...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'You little slut!' Lucius pushed Alison against a wall, Slapping her face.  
  
'Why? Just cause I dumped you?!'  
  
Malfoy punched her in the stomach, and Alison doubled over.  
  
'NOONE Dumps a Malfoy! NOONE! Incendio Prolongus!'  
  
Alison screamed as the flames danced over her body.  
  
'silencio!' Malfoy silenced the girl, and she continued to wriggle around on the floor, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air.  
  
'FINITE INCANTECIUM!' Adam Ended the spell, and as Lucius turned, decked him.  
  
'Alison?! Are you alright?!' Adam picked the girl up gingerly, and hugged her close.  
  
'Adam... thankyou...' Alison passed out.  
  
Adam walked up to the Hospital wing, and lay her on a bed, calling for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Yes Dear? What happen...' Madam Pomfrey then noticed Alison, lying on the bed, her skin red and blistering.  
  
'Oh my... Mr. Nelson, go and get Professor Dumbledore...'  
  
Adam nodded, and ran to the headmasters office.  
  
'Professor? Madame Pomfrey wishes to see you. A student has attacked another...'  
  
'Oh? Who, may I ask?'  
  
'Mr. Malfoy attacked Alison Lockhart...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Alison woke in the Hospital wing, with pain tingling throughout her body.  
  
'Adam? What happened?'  
  
'Alison! You're awake!' Adam leaned over the fragile girl, and smiled.  
  
'Lucius attacked you... I got there just in time! Any longer and you would have been killed...'  
  
'Thankyou... Alison leaned in and kissed Adam, leaving him shocked.  
  
'That's ok... but you owe me a date...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
A week later, Alison was out of the Hospital wing and she and Adam were preparing for their first date.  
  
'Sooo... where are you guys going?' Bhagya asked.  
  
'Picnic in the astronomy tower...'  
  
'ALISON!' Gilderoy ran up on his step sister.  
  
'What do YOU want?'  
  
'I'm not letting you go to the astronomy tower with Adam Nelson! As long as you're a lockhart, then you're not going!'  
  
'Oh... well if that's the case... I'm NOT gonna be a Lockhart! I'm now back to being, simple... ALISON NGUYEN!' Alison turned on Gilderoy.  
  
'Fine! Wait till mum hears about this!' Gilderoy turned on his heel, and bolted up to the owlery.  
  
'Baby...'  
  
  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Would you like anything to drink?' Alison looked around as the waiter asked her this question, taking in her surroundings.   
  
The small tables covered in red and white chequered tablecloths, a beautiful chandelier hanging overhead, and a gorgeous Boy across the table from her.  
  
"Yes..." Alison thought, "This is the life I want..."  
  
'Erm... Water please...'  
  
'Your order will me out soon...'  
  
Alison smiled.  
  
'Thankyou...' she handed him her menu.  
  
'So... Alison... what hobbies do you have?' Adam tried to make conversation.  
  
'Um... Boy spotting... Pranking... Hanging out with Friends... You?'  
  
'Magic Cards!' (A/N Sorry Alison, I just couldn't resist it... but rest assured, The cards go!)  
  
Alison stared blankly at Adam.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Magic Cards!'  
  
'Ok... Adam, That's just wrong! Either the cards go, or I'm outta here!'  
  
'But... But... Oh... alright...' Adam fell subject to Alison's puppy face.  
  
'The chicken?'  
  
'Oh... here...' Alison took the plate from the waiter, and she sniffed the meal.  
  
'Tres bien!'  
  
'The fish?' Adam smiled and took his plate.  
  
'Thankyou!'  
  
'Bon Apetite!'  
  
Alison picked up her implements of mass destruction (A/N a knife and fork), and smiled at Adam.   
  
This was going to be good...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'So? How was your date with Adam?' Bhagya and Monique pounced on Alison as soon as she returned to the Slytherin Dorm.  
  
'Fine! Great! Fantastic! I LOVE HIM!' Alison did a victory dance, which slightly freaked her friends out.  
  
'Um... Alison... Are you high?' Monique looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Nope! But If I am, It's on my love for Adam! I LOVE HIM! He's so cute, sweet, sensitive, funny, sweet, handsome, cute... and did I mention CUTE?!'  
  
'WTF? Bhagya... Alison's freakin me out now! What the hell?!'  
  
'I dunno... let's make a run for it!' and the two bolted from their dorm, leaving Alison doing her 'happy dance'.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Happy now Azza?  
  
You got your date, and Kira got her camera, and Guy didn't die!  
  
Best of ALL worlds!  
  
Review now,  
  
Flame is NO LONGER welcome! (hint-hint Voss)  
  
Review  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel 


	26. Head Girl Duties

Last Chapter Ending: 'Nope! But If I am, It's on my love for Adam! I LOVE HIM! He's so cute, sweet, sensitive, funny, sweet, handsome, cute... and did I mention CUTE?!'  
  
'WTF? Bhagya... Alison's freakin me out now! What the hell?!'  
  
'I dunno... let's make a run for it!' and the two bolted from their dorm, leaving Alison doing her 'happy dance'.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 26: Head Girl Duties  
  
Kiara swung her legs over the side of the luxurious 4 poster she got as head girl and smiled.  
  
Today she was gonna plan the biggest party for the students in 5th, 6th and 7th year...  
  
'Minky stink... minky stink... minky stinky minky stink!' Kiara sung quietly as she slipped into her school robes, and got ready for school.  
  
'Kiara! Hurry up!' Guy knocked on the ajoining door to her room.   
  
What a drag that head boy and girl had to be NEXT to each other, AND have an ajoining door to the dorms! Sure, it'd be good it they were dating, but Kiara's guy was in the Gryffindor Dorm.  
  
Rob Mills... Kiara Mills just sounded SO right!  
  
'Coming!' Kiara fixed her hair into a pony tail, and skipped out. For a 17 year old, she sure did act like she was 12...  
  
'So what's this about a school event you wanted?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You left me a note last night about wanting to organise a karaoke night for the 5th years up, or a dance...'   
  
'Oh yeah! I was thinking of a karaoke night... what do you think?'  
  
'I don't mind...' Guy smiled.  
  
'Cool! OOH! Food!' Kiara ran into the hall and started stuffing her face.  
  
'Um Kiara... Don't you want to announce it to the others? Dumbledore's giving you free reign for the first semester...'  
  
'OK! STUDENTS! LISTEN UP! COULD THE 5TH, 6TH, and 7TH YEARS STAY BACK AFTER BREAKFAST? THANKYOU!' Kiara cried, startling the new first years.  
  
'Cool... I'll see you after breakfast,' and Guy walked over to the Gryffindor Table, taking a seat next to Becka.  
  
'What was that about?' Becka mumbled in her boyfriend's ear.  
  
'Can't tell... Top Secret...' Becka slapped guy playfully on the arm, and Guy retaliated buy hugging her tightly.  
  
'Mercy...' Becka gasped, and Guy let go.  
  
James looked at the two, and wished he and Lily were that close... On the other hand, Sirius seemed to have moved on... Now going steady with Bhagya Pearl...   
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'OK! We'll be having a karaoke night in... 4 weeks... Hows that? You just turn up, in normal, casual clothes, and you can sing up on stage if you want, or dance to the music... Whatever... the only rule is... that you guys... HAVE FUN!!! This is my first party since becoming Head Girl! I want Laughing! Noise! Cheer! I HATE QUIET!!!' Kiara exclaimed, scaring the students.  
  
'OK... Now... OFF TO YOUR FIRST CLASSES!!!' Kiara cried, shooing the 5th, 6th and 7th years away.  
  
'This party is gonna RoCk!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
A week after the incident, Godric's Angels still hadn't fixed things up. Christina was avoiding the three altogether, and Becka, Lily, and Frances felt guilty.   
  
'Maybe we shouldn't have been so harsh on her...' Lily sighed.  
  
'That's it... I can't take this anymore! I'm going to apoligize!' Frances and Becka cried in unison, jumping up, and running out of the common room.  
  
'CHRISTINA!' The two eventually found her in the 2nd floor corridor, pacing.  
  
'Christina... look, we just wanted to say we're sorry... please forgive us... we over-reacted, and were WAY to harsh... friends?' Becka held out her hand.  
  
Christina looked up, tears bunching up, threatening to fall.  
  
'Friends' and the girls shook on it.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
'Bhagya...' Sirius ran up the corridor, panting.  
  
'Yeah Siri?' Bhagya turned to her boyfriend.  
  
'You busy tonight?'   
  
'Nope... D'you wanna go out?'  
  
'Yeah! Let's try that new French restaurant!'  
  
'K...' Bhagya smiled, and she and Sirius walked down the corridor, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Four weeks later, Kiara was busily preparing the hall for the karaoke night.  
  
'NO! The disco lights have to be HIGHER!' Kiara stomped her foot angrily.  
  
'Kiara... yelling at people isn't gonna help...' Guy sighed, leaning against the entrance doors to the hall.  
  
'I WANT THIS NIGHT TO BE PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!' Kiara screamed.  
  
'It will be... with you preparing it...' a voice spoke out from the shadows.  
  
'MILSY!' the tall brunette jumped off her table, and ran into her boyfriend's arms.  
  
'Hey Kiara! How's it going?'  
  
'Terrible! I can't find a DJ, The disco lights aren't where they're sposed to be! I AM LOSING IT!'  
  
Rob hugged his girlfriend tighter, and kissed her forehead.  
  
'Calm down, K, eveything'll be alright...'  
  
'Yeah... now you're here...' Kiara nuzzled up.  
  
Guy shook his head and smiled. He turned, and walked up to his dorm.  
  
This was going to be a night to remember...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
Short, plotless, stalling.  
  
I heard it all before...  
  
But there is a plot to this story, just having no ideas due to writers block kinda makes it hard to write.  
  
And, can someone tell me,  
  
Does the book tell you when Hermione's birthday is?  
  
If you could send it to me in a review, it would be greatly appreciated!   
  
Thankyou,  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel  
  
^ ^  
  
*o* 


	27. All I Need is You!

Last Chapter ending: Rob hugged his girlfriend tighter, and kissed her forehead.  
  
'Calm down, K, eveything'll be alright...'  
  
'Yeah... now you're here...' Kiara nuzzled up.  
  
Guy shook his head and smiled. He turned, and walked up to his dorm.  
  
This was going to be a night to remember...  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 27: All I Need is You  
  
At 6:00, the 5th, 6th and 7th years flocked at the entrance to the hall, eagerly awaiting for the night to start.  
  
As usual, Godric's Angels were dressed to kill. Lily wore a green boob tube, and a leather mini, with platform joggers. (A/N you know, like sketchers?) Her hair was done up in two buns up on the top of her head.  
  
Christina wore a blue Tank top, with long jeans, and stiletto boots. Her hair was out, and she had straightened her curls the night before.  
  
Frances, was in an orange hankie top, with a medium denim skirt, and joggers like Lily's. She had her hair up in an elegant knot.  
  
Becka was wearing a light pink halterneck, with a light denim mini, and sketchers denim joggers. Becka decided she'd go for her hair out, with the top braided, and a small bit tied at the back. (A/N Like Legolas' in LOTR, except the bits tied back in the small ponytail, on the way there, were braided.)  
  
(A/N Blah, blah, blah- I'm goin into detail on the clothes to STALL while I think up ideas)  
  
The guys, looked pretty funky themselves. All of them were wearing joggers, and they were making the girls around them drool.  
  
James was wearing long, dark jeans, with a black t-shirt, and a Hawaiian over the top... front undone.  
  
Sirius was wearing jeans, and a white t-shirt.  
  
Remus, was dressed in jeans, a black t, and a blue shirt over it, the front open.  
  
Peter decided not to attend, due to the fact that every girl he asked to go with him as a date, screamed, laughed, or ran off to the bathroom to throw up. (A/N serves him right)  
  
Guy, was adorned in jeans, a white T, and a white, long sleeved shirt, with the cuffs undone, and turned up at the ends.  
  
Kiara, the organiser of the party, was wearing a pink T-shirt, and jeans, with her short brown hair out.  
  
'Ok Guys! In you come!'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
The night was going fantastically well, and Kiara got her wish. There was no quiet, only noise, laughing, and singing.  
  
'Hey, do you guys wanna go up n sing something?' Frances' words were slurred after a few glasses of Fire whiskey someone had snuck in.  
  
'Nah...' Lily waved her hand at the idea.  
  
'Guy, you've got a nice voice, you should go up and sing something!' Becka exclaimed.  
  
'Nah... oh... alright...' Guy fell victim to the puppy look.   
  
'Kiara! I wanna sing something...' Guy tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
  
'Ok... what?'  
  
'Umm... All I Need is You??'  
  
'Ok!'  
  
Guy walked slowly up to the mike, and the music started.  
  
'You are, you're (I know) all that I need  
  
You are (yeah) you're all that I need  
  
I remember when the day, we were more so independent  
  
I remember how I'd say I could never fall, I was cynical  
  
Funny how now in the days  
  
Since you came into my life  
  
Now I'll never be the same  
  
Baby I'm amazed by the love you gave  
  
Finally I can see  
  
What life really means to me, to me babe  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
A better love that's between you and I (I)  
  
All I need is you (yeah oh, oooh, yeah, I)  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
There's a feeling I can't explain, babe  
  
That is when I realise  
  
That all I decide, was to live by your side  
  
Know whenever I'm alone  
  
I wonder how I lived without you  
  
Should have known all along  
  
That my only world is with you in it girl  
  
Finally I can see  
  
What life really means to me, yeah  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
A better love between you and I (I)  
  
How did I find a love so sweet  
  
When I've done a little right  
  
Now I can see that it can't be deserved  
  
And the freedom that you give is mine (yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
A better love between you and I  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
All I need is you  
  
(you are, you're all that I need)  
  
All I need is you  
  
(you are, you're all that I need)  
  
Got to let you know  
  
(you are, you're all that I need)  
  
you are, you're all that I need (hey)  
  
you are, you're all that I need  
  
you are, you're all that I need  
  
you are, you're all that I need'  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd as Guy jumped of the stage.  
  
'Wow! I never knew you were so soulful!' Becka exclaimed, as guy sat down.  
  
'When I think about you I am...' Becka blushed.  
  
'Love you...' Guy kissed Becka on the cheek.  
  
'Love you too...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
As James listened to Guy sing, he thought about the words. All I need is you...  
  
'If only Lily knew how true that was...' James sighed, and looked over at the cute redhead.  
  
Lily was staring at him.  
  
James smiled, and Lily returned it.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Whenever I'm alone... I wonder how I lived without you..." Lily smiled as she thought about these words.  
  
'Oh James... when you broke my heart, I wondered how I could live without you... I survived... barely. If only I could tell you... James... I love you...'  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
All I need is you – Guy Sebastian  
  
You are, you're (I know) all that I need  
  
You are (yeah) you're all that I need  
  
I remember when the day, we were more so independent  
  
I remember how I'd say I could never fall, I was cynical  
  
Funny how now in the days  
  
Since you came into my life  
  
Now I'll never be the same  
  
Baby I'm amazed by the love you gave  
  
Finally I can see  
  
What life really means to me, to me babe  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
A better love that's between you and I (I)  
  
All I need is you (yeah oh, oooh, yeah, I)  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
There's a feeling I can't explain, babe  
  
That is when I realise  
  
That all I decide, was to live by your side  
  
Know whenever I'm alone  
  
I wonder how I lived without you  
  
Should have known all along  
  
That my only world is with you in it girl  
  
Finally I can see  
  
What life really means to me, yeah  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
A better love between you and I (I)  
  
How did I find a love so sweet  
  
When I've done a little right  
  
Now I can see that it can't be deserved  
  
And the freedom that you give is mine (yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
A better love between you and I  
  
All I need is you in my life forever  
  
All I need is you everyday by my side  
  
Got to let you know  
  
You're the one that I treasure  
  
I can search the world and never find  
  
All I need is you  
  
(you are, you're all that I need)  
  
All I need is you  
  
(you are, you're all that I need)  
  
Got to let you know  
  
(you are, you're all that I need)  
  
you are, you're all that I need (hey)  
  
you are, you're all that I need  
  
you are, you're all that I need  
  
you are, you're all that I need  
  
(A/N I LOVE this song! And also fail to care if you don't!)  
  
~ * ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ * ~  
  
wow... I've nearly made 30 chapters... WoW!!!!!  
  
Review!  
  
Ok, Also, I'm working on 2 new stories, one on Fanfic and another on fictionpress.com K? so if I don't update, that's why! =P  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel 


	28. The Day After

* * *

A/N: Hey people! I haven't updated in yonks! Anyway, peeps skool, you might be offended in this chapter if you actually bother to read it... so sorry in advance! Ne way… enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: The day after…

* * *

The day after the disco, the school was buzzing with the cheerful voices of the girls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Look... everyone had to knew it was going to happen!" Marina Sebastian flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Sirius has more taste that to stay with a dirty Slytherin!"  
  
"I know! But now he's free... Lucky for you Marina! I just can't wait for James to break it off with Angel Jameson! She is SUCH a tryhard!" Alicia James smiled, fixing her prefect brown hair up in a clip.  
  
"Come on... We'd better get to Potions... Impious is such an ass..." Marina swung her bag over her shoulder, and gracefully swept down the corridor, with Alicia in tow.

* * *

"Bec! Wake up!" Lily shook her best friend back to reality, and grinned in her sleepy face.  
  
"Lily! I was meant to sleep in today! I don't have Impious, and my first class is at 1, Double DADA with Sentinel! Let me sleep!"  
  
"Can't! There's a rumour going round the school I think you might want to hear!"  
  
"Better be good..." Bec hauled herself up, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sirius broke up with Bhagya!" Bec snorted.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me..."  
  
"And... these appeared by the door this morning when I got up..." Lily handed Bec a huge bouquet of red and pink roses.  
  
"Guy... it's gotta be..." Bec frowned, "Lily! We broke up! He wouldn't want me back!"  
  
"That's not what the rumour says!" Lily replied in a sing song-y voice.  
  
"Rumours are rumours Lily! Unless I see Sirius Daniel Black standing at the door of my dormitory, with a huge box of honeydukes chocolate, and a bunch of roses, saying 'I miss you, I'm sorry, please take me back,' I will not believe a THING!!"  
  
At that precise moment, Frances stormed into the dorm, and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bec looked over Lily's shoulder.  
  
"I am sick and friggin tired of every girl I see telling my about Sirius' damn breakup! And just cause you're my friend, they tell me, and then ask: Does Bec want Sirius back?!" Frances dumped her head back on the pillow.  
  
"And your answer was?"  
  
Frances scowled.  
  
"I know you better than to say yes!"  
  
"Good..." Bec sighed, and got up from her warm bed.  
  
"I'm gonna get dressed..." pattering over to her wardrobe, Bec hauled the door open, and crept inside.  
  
Bec pulled on her pleated skirt, white blouse, red and gold tie, grey jumper, and her warm, black Gryffindor Robes. She grabbed her school boots, Gryffindor scarf, gloves, black stockings, and threw the door open.  
  
In the dormitory, she found Frances ogling the roses Bec was given.  
  
"Who gave you those?"   
  
"Guy..." Bec quickly replied, before Lily could butt in.  
  
"It was not! I still say it was Sirius!"  
  
"Well I still say you're wrong!"  
  
Lily gasped, and feigned offence.  
  
"I'm never wrong!" the girls glared at each other for a while, before they both burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Bec pulled her shoes on, and was about to wrap her scarf around her neck when a snowy owl flew through the window, and dropped a paper on Bec's Bed.  
  
"Ooh! The Daily prophet!" Bec hurried over, and picked the paper up. But immediately, she wished she hadn't.  
  
Bec dropped it on her bed, and felt her knees weaken. Lily, immediately sensing something was wrong, sprung up, and supported Bec.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bec's lips moved, but no sound came out.  
  
Lily picked the paper up and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Frances looked up.  
  
"Guy... He's been murdered..."  
  
"What?" Frances' eyes opened wide.  
  
Lily opened the paper, and started reading the article:  
  
"In a recent attack just outside Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, He-who-must-not-be-named struck many students, by luring them into a portal, and murdered them.  
  
Among the many killed were:  
  
Guy Sebastian – Gryffindor  
Rob Mills – Gryffindor  
Levi Kereama – Gryffindor  
Shannon Noll - Gryffindor  
Anika Moore-Slytherin  
Bhagya Pearl-Slytherin  
Jessica Morte-Gryffindor  
Annie Gnap-Gryffindor  
Veronica Sha- Ravenclaw  
Kiara Hunnybunny- Ravenclaw  
Alison Lockhart-Slytherin   
Monique DeSilva-Slytherin and  
Oh My god... Christina Papuan  
  
It is not certain whether He-who-must-not-be-named was after a particular student, but it is certain that he was behind this attack. –Rita Skeeter"  
  
"Oh my god..." Bec sat down on the bed, and a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"He's dead..."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Jules Nguyen timidly pushed the door open.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry to disturb you but... There's something I need to tell you... and show you..." Jules handed Bec a letter, and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's about Guy..." Bec looked up, " I'm sorry to have to tell you this but... Guy Sebastian was... cheating on you with me... I was his Ex... and we kinda were getting back together..." Jules stepped back, and turned to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Jules left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Bec blinked. Carefully, she opened the letter, with Guy's handwriting on it.  
  
_Dear Bec,  
  
Look... It's been great, but we knew it would never last.   
  
I'm sorry to have to end it like this, but you just don't excite me anymore.  
  
I'd rather go back to my Ex, Jules, that spend time with a girl in a year below me.  
  
Goodbye, Don't be surprised if I never remember the relationship we had, because frankly, it wasn't the best.  
  
Guy Sebastian._  
  
"He...He..." Bec's hands scrunched into balls.  
  
"He was cheating on me! He was going to ditch me... B...b...bastard!" Bec wrapped her scarf around her neck, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Well... at least she's not crying..." Frances shrugged, and she and Lily ran after her.

* * *

"Padfoot!" James found Sirius in the library, crossing something off a list.  
  
"You dumped Bhagya?" Sirius didn't look up. He sat staring at his notebook.  
  
"Padfoot?" Sirius blinked, and grinned over at James.  
  
"Sorry... yeah... I still kinda can't believe she's dead though... It's strange... two days ago I was with her, and now..." Sirius shook the thought.  
  
"Hmm..." James mused.  
  
"So What's up?"  
  
"Bored... my next class isn't until one... DADA with Sentinel..."  
  
"Yeah... same..."  
  
"Padfoot...I'm in your class..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius grinned lopsidedly, "I knew that!"  
  
A few weeks after that day, Everyone in the school has seemingly forgotten the tragedy that had occurred.  
  
James also noted that Sirius seemed to be hiding something, and it greatly frustrated him.

* * *

Sirius was curled on the lounge, staring into the fire when Bec, Frances and Lily descended the staircase.  
  
"Lily! For the last time! He did NOT send me those roses!"  
  
"He SOO did! The rumours said so, and who else would?"  
  
"I don't know! As I told you! I will only think he's the one that did, and that he wants me back if..." Bec trailed off when she laid her big, grey eyes on the handsome boy with unruly black hair on the lounge. A part of her sank in pain as she remembered.  
  
Sirius grinned as her, and Bec couldn't help but feel her heart melt slightly  
  
'No!' she scolded herself silently, 'Be strong!'  
  
"If he what?" Frances raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Bec shook herself out of it.  
  
"If he... I'll tell you later..."  
  
"Aww... I wanna know now!" Frances pouted, and stomped her foot  
  
Bec and Lily giggled quietly, and continued over to the portrait hole.  
  
As Sirius captured the last glimpse of Bec's boots, he grinned to himself, and crossed another thing off his list.

* * *

James soared around the quidditch pitch, the wind blowing his unruly hair about.  
  
He zoomed down, and skidded to a halt on the lush, green grass, then kicked off slightly, just so he was a metre off the ground.  
  
Marina Sebastian and Alicia James smirked, and sauntered onto the pitch.  
  
"Hi James!" Alicia smiled flirtaciously, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
James looked over and smiled to himself.  
  
"Hi... Alicia... right?"  
  
"Yep..." Alicia grinned.  
  
"So..." James leaned against his broomstick, and looked away.  
  
Alicia batted her eyelashes softly, and took a deep breath.  
  
"James... you know how we've got a Hogsmeade weekend coming up? I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"  
  
Grinning lopsidedly, James nodded, and started off to the castle  
  
"See ya!"  
  
When James was out of sight, Alica turned to Marina and smirked  
  
"He's SO mine!"

* * *

"Right!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together eagerly.  
  
"Pair off... boy-girl!"  
  
Lily scanned the room, only to find that she was stuck with the one guy she didn't want... the guy next to her... James Orion Potter.  
  
"Well Potter... I suppose we'd better start..." Lily sighed emphatically.  
  
"Yeah Evans..." James stared at his want, and waited for Lily to upstage him.  
  
"Luna Lucit!" Lily waved her want, and almost immediately, a silvery orb hung in-front of her.  
  
"Oh look everyone!" Flitwick grinned, "Miss Evans has done it!"  
  
James sighed, and looked over at Lily.  
  
She was so perfect.

* * *

Lily caught a glimpse of James from the corner of her eye.  
  
James was slouched in his seat, head on his arms.  
  
Lily turned to him, and pocked his arm with her wand.  
  
"Your turn!" Lily forced herself to smiled, and James looked up.  
  
"It's ok..."the bell went, and Lily collected her books, and ran to catch up with Bec and Frances.  
  
"i am SO tired!" Frances yawned, "I can't wait to get back to the dorn and SLEEP!!"  
  
"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade in 3 days!" Bec and Lily smiled.  
  
"Is it that soon?! Yay!" Frances jumped eagerly, whilst Lily and Bec giggled.  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
Once they'd reached the common room, Lily and Bec headed up the stairs, whilst Frances gathered some patchment she'd left the night before.  
  
Lily pushed open the dorm door, to find a Blonde bimbo reorganising the room.  
  
"Um... excuse me but... Who the hell are you, and what are you doing?" Lily looked at the girl, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh... this is my dorm... get out!"  
  
"Sorry, but this is ours, so get bent!"  
  
"No, it's mine! See the note?!" She thrust some patchment at the two.  
  
_Miss Sebastian,   
  
Your sleeping arangements have now changed, and due to some concerns from the staff at you getting a room to yourself,   
  
You shall now be sharing a dorm with three other 6th years from Gryffindor, Lily Evans, Bec Stockaz and Frances Liu.  
  
- Professor Dumbledore_  
  
"It says you're sharing the dorm..."  
  
"Fine!" Marina turned her back to the two, and continued what hse was doing.  
  
Lily and Bec exchanged glances, and silently started giggling.  
  
"so Bec... whatcha doing tonight?" Lily pulled off her cloak and jumper as she sat down on her four poster.  
  
"I've got a date..." Marina snorted.  
  
"What?" Bec raised her eyebrow, in the way only she could.  
  
"Never mind her! With who?"  
  
"Ryan James... you know... that cute blonde Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Ryan James is an ugly dweeb..."  
  
"No... Ryan James dumped you, and you're just jealous..."  
  
Marina pouted, and continued working.  
  
"Marina? You ready to go yet?" Alicia knocked on the dorm door, and Marina looked up.  
  
"Yeah... you know... she..."She jabbed her thumb at Bec, "Is going out with your brother?"  
  
"Haven't gone out with him yet!" Bec interrupted in a sing songy voice.  
  
"My brother?! He's such a dweeb!"  
  
"I know! Ever since third year!"  
  
"He used to be cool..." Marina and Alicia started down the girls stairs, and Bec ran to the little balcony.  
  
"Just cause Ryan dumped you in 3rd year doesn't mean he's a bloody dweeb! And you have no idea about your brother Alicia James, because all you care about is your looks!"  
  
Sirius' face shot up as he heard that. He looked in Bec's direction with an expressing of puzzlement and hurt on his face.  
  
"R...Ryan James..." Sirius stared at his hands.  
  
"Padfoot... isn't he the bastard that has a reputation of playing, so much so that it rivals ours?" James raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Or yours..." Remus mumbled to himself.  
  
Sirius scrunched his hands up into tight fists  
  
"Yeah... and if her breaks her heart... I'll kill him..."

* * *

Two days later, and the day before Hogsmeade, Marina raced into the room, and touched up her makeup, and slipped into her slutty clothes.  
  
"Whoa! Where the hell are you going?" Lily and Bec looked up from their books.  
  
"Not that it's any of your buisiness, but I have a date with Sirius Black!" Bec felt a pang of Jealousy as she mentioned that name...  
  
"Good for you..." Lily rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey Rina! Ready to go?"Sirius opened the door, and saw Bec sitting comfortably on her bec, her blonde hair falling lightly in whisps over her face.  
  
"Yeah Siri... oh yeah... that's right... you two used to date!" Marina snorted at the thought, "It was never going to last... Good thing you came to your senses Sirius!!"  
  
"Oh yeah..."Bec stood up, near fuming, whisps of hair falling over her peircing grey eyes.  
  
"Came to your senses to sleep with this whore! Marina, you're nothing but a $2 prostitute, and a bitch!" Bec stormed out, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Lily and Sirius blinked in suprise.

* * *

Finally, the day of the Hogsmeade weekend came, and Lily, Bec and Frances hurredly rushed to be in the first wave of students there.  
  
Pushing through the gates, They lay eyes on the Huge Honeydukes building, where, suprisingly, the marauders were already leaving, pockets stuffed with lollies and alike.  
  
"Oh.. That's disgusting! look at how many sweets they've got!" Lily pulled a face.  
  
"Oh Lilz! Lighten up!" Frances took Lily's hand, and dragged her into the warm shop.  
  
Bec, on the other hand, just kept walking, and wandering around, with a blank expressing on her face.  
  
"Bec!" She heard her name called, and Bec looked over her shoulder, to find Ryan running to catch up with her.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight?" he grinned, and Bec smiled back.  
  
"Ok... 9 alright?"  
  
"Cool... Maybe we can get together for a sundae a bit later?"  
  
"Sure!" Bec smiled, and watched Ryan catch up with his friends in Ravenclaw.  
  
Faintly, she smiled. Ryan was really sweet, and she loved him.  
  
It was then she felt two strong arms pull her into an alley off the main stone road.  
  
"What the hell?" She flipped around, brandishing her wand.  
  
"Sshh... It's just me..." Bec sighed.  
  
"What do you want Sirius?" She leaned against a wall.  
  
"To warn you about someting... Ryan James has a record that's nearly as bad as mine and James. He plays girls, sleeps with them,  
  
and then dumps them... I just want you to..."  
  
"To what? How DARE you Sirius! I can't trust him, but you want me to trust you?! May I remind you of what you said!?   
  
Ryan has a record nearly as bad as mine and James... NEARLY" Bec exploded, "YOU cheated on me, and if he's NEARLY as bad as you, then maybe   
  
we'll just break up, I won't walk in on him about to get busy with another girl! Go to Hell Sirius! I never want to talk to you again!" Bec stormed off,   
  
and nearly smashed the door when she slammed it shut after entering Honeydukes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily could immediately see the anger in Bec's face.  
  
"Fuck Sirius Daniel Black! I hope he rots in hell!"  
  
(a/n Harsh!!!! But she's gonna regret saying that!)

* * *

At 8:30, the fight with Sirius was still fresh in Bec's mind, but she got ready, and went to the Ravenclaw common room, slipping inside unnoticed to see Ryan.  
  
She heard quiet moaning noises, and the springs creaking on someone's bed coming from Ryan's dorm room, so she opened the door a touch, and peered inside.  
  
Her eyes opened wide with shock, and immediately filled with tears.   
  
Pulling the door shut, she ran out, and collapsed in a nearby classroom, crying her eyes out.  
  
'I thought I could trust Ryan, but he... him and that Whore Marina... How dare he... Sirius was right...' Bec's thoughts turned to Sirius, and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
'I snapped at him... and he was right... he... Oh god...' Bec started sobbing harder, and curled into a ball.  
  
A while later, she emerged from the classroom, tears still dripping down her cheeks, and she stumbled to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She had to find Sirius...  
  
She had to say sorry...  
  
Sirius thought he heard a soft knocking on the dorm door, and he answered it, shirtless.  
  
Peering through, he saw Bec in a total mess, sobbing outside.  
  
"What happened? What..."  
  
"I'm so sorry! You were right..." Bec cried harder.  
  
"Ssshhh..."Sirius took her in his arms, and brought her into the dorm. He closed the door, and the two sat down on his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ryan... you were right... I'm sorry I snapped at you! I'm sorry I didn't trust you! You were the only one that cared, and I was such an idiot!"  
  
Sirius gripped her shoulders, and forced her to look into his deep black eyes.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"I walked in on him with... with Marina... they were... doing it..."  
  
Sirius' eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Sirius pulled her back into a hug, and Bec was greatful for his warmth and strength.  
  
"It's ok... I forgive you..."

* * *

The next morning, Bec awoke with a headache, and two strong, muscular arms wrapped around her stomach.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw she wasn't in her dorm...   
  
Slowly, she began to remember what had happened.  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
(a/n as the evil author I am... I should leave it there... but I won't...)   
  
Although it was against her morals to be with another girls boyfriend, Bec didn't want to leave the warmth of Sirius' arms.  
  
But soon she knew she'd have to...  
  
"Oh Sirius!" Marina opened the door, and her eyes narrowed as she saw another blonde in bed with her Sirius.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Her eyes narrowed to slits, "You're cheating on me with her! She's not even pretty!"  
  
Sirius opened one eye and groaned.  
  
"Yeah... well I'd rather be with a girl that's naturally beautiful, sweet natured, smart, and doesn't cheat on me with her ex!"  
  
Marina gaped.  
  
"That's right! I heard about last night! I hope you had fun in your romp with Ryan Bloody James, cause he can have you! I don't want a whore like you!"  
  
Bec closed her eyes tightly, and waited for Marina to set on her.  
  
"You bitch! You've turned my boyfriend against me!" Marina slapped Bec's cheek... hard.  
  
Sirius untangled himself from their embrace, and lept to his feet, which was a bit of an effort for him, concidering it was morning.  
  
"Do that again, and I'll kill you..." He narrowed his eyes, and growled.  
  
Marina stormed from the room, and slammed the door.  
  
"You OK?" Sirius tenderly touched the red mark on Bec's cheek.  
  
"Yeah... Umm..." Bec sat up.  
  
"We didn't..."  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"No... We didn't..."  
  
Bec let out a breath.  
  
"Thankyou Sirius... and again... I'm sorry..."  
  
Sirius pulled Bec in for one more hug, before she turned for the door.  
  
Just before opening it to leave, she ran back, snatched a quick kiss, and ran up to her dorm.  
  
Sirius was left standing in the middle of his dorm, staring dumbstruck at the door.  
  
"Padfoot... what's all the fuss..." James sat up slowly, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Padfoot?" Remus turned over, and looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius kept on opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but the words had gotten stuck.

* * *

Bec ran into her dorm, and into the bathroom, locking the door. She summoned some ice, and looked at the hand mark on her cheek.   
  
Gingerly placing it there, she sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, and contemplated what she'd done.  
  
"I kissed him... I kissed Sirius... I...I think I still love him..." millions of thoughts zoomed in and out of her head, and she kept trying to make sense of it all.   
  
Through the locked door, Bec heard the main door to the dorm slam shut, and Marina curse.  
  
"Where the hell is that bitch?! I'm gonna kill her!"  
  
"What the hell are you on about now Marina?" Lily rubbed her eyes as she sat up.  
  
"Oh... so you DON'T know about her little rendezvous last night?!"  
  
"As Lily said... WHAT the FUCK are you on about?!" Frances opened her eyes.  
  
"I walked in on her in Bec with my Sirius! They'd been having a little "fun" last night!" Marina was fuming, and Bec bit her lip. This wasn't how she wanted her friends to find out...  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"She wouldn't! Marina now I KNOW you're lying!"   
  
"I'm not!" Marina kicked her trunk, "even ask the little whore herself! Or go and see Sirius!"  
  
Frances grappled for her wand on her bedside table, and pointed it lazily at Marina.  
  
"You call her that one more time, and I'll curse you to oblivion!"  
  
Marina stormed out of the room, and the portrait slammed shut.  
  
"Bec wouldn't... she couldn't sleep with Sirius... I mean... only yesterday she was telling us how she wanted him to rot in hell... and she's now slept with him?!" Lily shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"She didn't come back to the dorm last night... She's still not back... for all we know she did..." Frances pointed out.  
  
"I know... you're right... she didn't come back to the dorm last night..."  
  
"I know I didn't... but I wasn't having a late night romp like Marina suggested... I was there for a completely different reason..." Lily flipped her   
  
head to face the bathroom door, where a quiet, high pitched voice was emmerging.  
  
The two girls in bed heard the bathroom door unlock, and Bec stumbled out, holding an ice-pack to her cheek.  
  
"Bec! W... what happened?"  
  
Bec sat heavily on her bed, and launched into the explanation, ranging from when she left to common room, to finding herself locked in   
  
the bathroom, whilst Marina ranted, but she conveniently ommited her kiss with Sirius.  
  
Lily and Frances sat there in subdued silence for a time, and finally, Lily broke it.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Lilykins?" James knocked on the door, and walked into the dorm, followed by Remus.  
  
Lily threw a pillow at James.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Sorry! but we just want to know if any of you know why Siri... What happened?" James eyed Bec's ice-pack.  
  
"Long story..." James nodded.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... We wanted to know if you know what's wrong with Sirius... he's standing in the middle of the dorm, completely silent, mouthing things..."  
  
"Bec..." Frances looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"What?!"  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lily opened her mouth, but Bec interrupted.  
  
"I know why he's doing that..."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Frances leaned against her headboard, "After what I've heard this morning, I doubt this'll suprise me..."  
  
"Well..." Bec took a deep breath, "I kissed him!" James missed the chair he was about to sit on, and fell to the floor.  
  
"You what?" He coughed.  
  
"I...Kissed...Him!" Bec smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I was wrong..." Frances' eyes were wide with shock, "This did suprise me..."  
  
"What... Why?" Remus and James looked at each other, "Only yesterday afternoon, Sirius told us about how you exploded at him, and told him to go to hell! What happened?!"   
  
"Long story short... Ryan shagged Marina, I walked in, Sirius was right, felt guilty, went sobbing to apoligize to him, he hugged me,   
  
I was so upset and tired, I fell asleep in his arms, woke up this morning still there, Marina walked in, assumed I'd slept with him, slapped me,  
  
Sirius threatened her, she stormed out, I got up, hugged him, ran to the door, turned back, kissed him, and ran up here. Locked myself in the bathroom, got an ice-pack, Marina stormed in, ranted on about how I was a whore" James and Lily snorted at this point, "Frances tried to curse her, she left, I came out, told them what happened, and you two walked in!"  
  
James sat in silence, before Lily snidely remarked he should get up off the floor.  
  
"Alright..." James hauled himself up, "Since you started him standing like a statue, care to come and help us fix it?" Bec nodded, and headed down the staircase, and up the boys', carefully opening the door, and entering thier dorm.   
  
Sirius walked over to her, swept her off her feet, and kissed her passionately.  
  
James and Remus peered in, and sighed.  
  
"At least he's moving again..." Remus shrugged, and walked past them to his bed.  
  
**(A/N Yay! This is the first step to what a few people wanted... if they're still reading, that was for you Lillianna-Rose and Tigeress61290!!!!!)**

* * *

"I never thought they'd get back together..." Frances sat suprised on her bed, eyes widened.  
  
"Well they might not... It could just be a one off..." Lily pointed out.  
  
"Maybe..." Frances gasped as she remembered, and pulled out a striking Lime green notebook.  
  
Flicking past the pages on "Operation Giant Squid," Spy code notes, and MATCH games, she snatched up a quill, and dipped the tip in some ink.  
  
And, as Lily looked on suspiciously, she crossed "Sirius & Bec" off her "People I need to get together to make my life complete" list, which was positioned quite comfortably under "Lily & James".  
  
Frances smirked, and thought of the long task ahead.

* * *

End of Chapter 28

* * *

Yay! Did you like it?  
  
It you didn't... tough!! I only wrote it cause I felt guilty after not updating and seeing what you people thought of the story!!!!!  
  
Well...  
  
Review now!  
  
1c3 An93l  
  
(I got my new charger today! I'm feeling good… except for the fact I have 2 exams tomorrow... bugger!!)   
  
!c3


	29. Revenge

A/N Thank you to ALL of the reviewers!!!!  
  
Lily Rowling Potter – Was it long enough?  
  
Megan – Aww! Thank you heaps!!!!!  
  
Manny2003 – Yay! I'm not that evil an author!!! I'm glad you liked it, and no, Lily and James aren't together yet… but maybe I can do something about it in this chapter! I'm glad you liked Remus'comment! I did too!  
  
Estelle - Here you are! I wrote more! and chapter 30 is On the Way!  
  
Lilliana Rose - Are you SURE you're not high? Heck... I am!  
  
And now... on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 29 (Almost 30! Go me!!!!) – Revenge

* * *

For the next two days, Bec avoided Marina as much as possible, knowing that a confrontation would not be pretty.  
  
"You're gonna have to face her sometime Bec..." Lily fell gracefully onto her bed.  
  
Bec groaned.  
  
"I know..." she slipped into a nearby chair, " But the longer I wait, the better... right? Besides! It's not like Sirius and I are actually together... I've just forgiven him! That's all!"   
  
"Hmm..." Frances dumped her stuff on the floor, and leaned against the cream wall, "What have you got last today?"  
  
"Runes... with James..." Lily shivered.  
  
"Herbology with... oh shit! Marina!" Bec jumped up, and started pacing around the room.  
  
"Calm down!" Frances shook her head in fake shame, the perked up again.  
  
"I've got Care of Magical Creatures last... I'll meet up with you later?"  
  
"K..." Bec sank to her knees, and fished her white and pink bag from under her four-poster bed.  
  
She stuffed a pair of earmuffs, goggles, some parchment, quills, ink and her textbook in the bag, and zipped it up.  
  
Lily hauled her Runes textbook out from its spot as a doorstop, and shoved it in her strongest bag, her light sea green bag with white piping.  
  
Frances grabbed her gloves and books, and stuffed them in her tan bag with brown piping, ran a brush through her long black hair, and tied it simply, leaving the bottom out.  
  
Bec quickly clipped her hair up in a silvery clip, brushed some vanilla gloss on her lips, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Just a second!" Lily grinned, and slipped a brush through her thick auburn hair. She ran some strawberry gloss over her lips, and ran past Bec.  
  
"Come on! We'll be late!"  
  
Bec and Frances grinned, and ran after their eager best friend.  
  
As they walked down to the hall, Lily stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What's up?" Bec turned and looked.  
  
"I just remembered! I can't meet you guys later cause I've gotta have a "chat" to Vector about my assignment! I totally forgot!"  
  
"Oh... that's ok..."  
  
"Ooh! Lily! Thanks for reminding me! I've gotta talk to Entity about an extension on my crup assignment... I swear… someone gave me the runt! She just won't grow!" Frances started mumbling incoherently, whilst Lily and Bec just giggled. Finally, she stopped, and Bec became serious again.  
  
"Ok then..." Bec sighed, " I'll meet you in the dorm then..."  
  
"Yeah..." The three girls approached the entry stairway, and Lily branched off from them, and ran down a corridor.  
  
"Bye!" She waved, and ran out of sight.  
  
Bec and Frances started over the grounds, and approached the greenhouses.  
  
"See ya!" Bec turned, and walked down the stairs, and took a seat inside the humid greenhouse.

* * *

"Right..." Professor Sprout smiled, "I know you've all done this before, but we'll be re-planting the Mandrakes today, so earmuffs on, and away we go!"  
  
Bec snapped her light pink Earmuffs over her ears, and hauled the leaves of the plant out of the pot. She shoved it into another pot, and tossed in some fertilizer.  
  
She pushed it back into the middle of the table, and took a seat.  
  
"Very good Miss. Stockaz!" Professor Sprout smiled, and pencilled something in on her sheet.  
  
"You've received Outstanding for this prac!"  
  
Marina glared at her from the other side of the room. The bitch wouldn't be getting another Outstanding if she had anything to do with it…  
  
Marina slipped something into Bec's open water bottle, unnoticed, and crept back to her place.  
  
She watched Bec take a sip, and smirked.

* * *

After class, Bec started off, up to the castle, when she felt a slight cramp in her leg. Thinking nothing of it, she continued on her way. That was when her legs stopped working altogether. Bec tried to cry out for help, but her throat felt constricted. Her wand dropped to the ground, and she was left defenceless. Bec's knees weakened, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Amazing isn't it? How quickly the binding venom works? That one thing remedial potions with Impious has taught me..."  
  
Two perfectly manicured hands dragged Bec away into the early shrubbery of the forest, where no one could find her.

* * *

Bec gasped in pain as a gash appeared on her cheek, spurting crimson blood.  
  
Marina twirled her wand between her fingers.  
  
"It's no fun slowly killing you when you can't talk... maybe I'll let you whisper... but nothing too loud... or you'll scream..." A smiled played around Marina's full red lips.  
  
She muttered a spell, and Bec's throat relaxed slightly.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" she croaked, tears welling in her eyes as Marina kicked dirt into the fresh wound.  
  
"What did you ever do to me... let me see..." Marina twirled her hair around a finger, "You stole my boyfriend! MY fucking boyfriend! You SLEPT with him! And then... you fed him lies about me doing with Ryan!"  
  
"But you did! I saw you! And Sirius made the choice to take me back! I didn't sleep with him! You jumped to conclusions! I…" Marina cast a silencing charm before Bec could finish.  
  
"Fuck you…" Marina growled, "It's all bullshit! Ryan slept with me! And you know what? I don't care if it's the truth! I'm going to fucking kill you before the night is out, but first... I'm going to make you WISH you were dead! Crucio!"   
  
Nobody heard the screams that were echoing in her heart. Marina smirked, and watched the girl slowly die from the pain.

* * *

"Bec must be upset for us not meeting her... She's not back yet..." Frances paced around the dormitory, and looked at her charmed clock.  
  
"Shit! It's 9:30 and she's not here!"  
  
"She might be in Sirius' dorm... or with him in the astronomy tower..." Lily and Frances grinned.  
  
"Maybe... I'll go check..."  
  
"Hey! It was my idea! I'm coming to!" Lily jumped up, and carefully approached the boys' dorm, with Frances in tow.  
  
Lily carefully knocked on the door, and James answered it.  
  
"Well hello Miss Lily! To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Oh shut up James... We just want to know if Bec's in here..."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sirius called, hearing Lily's enquiry.  
  
"Well... she hasn't come back to the dorm... we figured she might be with you..."  
  
"Nope... last I saw her was when I walked past the greenhouses in my period off… Do you think she's ok?" Sirius jumped up, suddenly concerned.  
  
"We don't know... she's probably just mad at us because we didn't meet her after class…"  
  
"I'll just put a jumper on, and I'll come help you look..." Sirius pulled on his black jumper, and trench coat, and stood nearby the door.  
  
"We'll come too... we just want to make sure she's ok..." James pulled on his jumper and trench, and Remus followed suit.  
  
"Ok... we'll just get something warmer on, and check out the rest of the castle... and then the grounds if we have to..." Lily and Frances turned, and walked up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, then came down in jeans, jumpers, trench coats, and stiletto boots.  
  
(A/N he-he-he... trench coats are warm…)  
  
"Ready now?" James, Sirius and Remus pushed the portrait door open, and stood aside for Lily and Frances to go through.  
  
"Thank-you…" Lily walked through, and down the Gryffindor stairs. She only hoped that Bec wasn't hurt.

* * *

Marina lifted the curse, and Bec lay on the ground, gasping for a little air.  
  
"Hmm... It's getting late… Maybe I'd better let you die now... I'm getting cold!" Marina started pacing, and continued to twirl her wand around in her fingers.  
  
"But how to do it? You don't deserve a fast death... so... I'll just continue what I was doing before... but two curses are much more fun to use to kill someone! Crucio!" Bec writhed around on the forest floor in pain.  
  
"Incendio Prolongus!" flames danced around her figure, and Bec felt as though she'd split from the pain.  
  
"Goodbye you bitch... with you out of the picture... Sirius is mine..."  
  
Marina turned, and walked off to the castle, leaving Bec to die in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

Sirius and James snuck a peek at the Marauders map when Lily and Frances weren't looking.  
  
"She's out on the grounds... in the forest? That sounds awfully fishy to me..." Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lily? We just had a hunch... we're heading off to the grounds now... you can come if you want…"   
  
"Of course I'm coming! If it means finding Bec!" Lily snapped, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"We'll have a better chance of finding her if we split up... Lily... you go with James... Remus... you go with Frances... I'll go on alone..." Sirius had a sinking feeling in his stomach he couldn't shake.  
  
"Alright..." the pairs split off, and Sirius sprinted into the cover of the forest. He pulled out his wand, and ran to the location on the map that she was meant to be.  
  
He found Bec, but what he saw made him want to be sick.  
  
Her body was covered in burns, gashes, blood and dirt. A sticky red substance surrounded her body.  
  
"Oh shit... who did this?" He waved his wand, and ended the curses plaguing her.  
  
Bec's body fell limp, and Sirius quickly took off his coat, and wrapped it around her. He pulled her close, and ran out of the forest with her in his arms.  
  
"James! Remus! Lily! Frances! Come... Come quickly!" Sirius' throat was dry, and he tried to compose himself.  
  
Lily and Frances came running, but stopped in their tracks.  
  
"I...is she…" Lily tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"No... Not yet anyway... I'm going to rush her up to the hospital wing... you an come too..."  
  
"Go ahead... we'll be up soon..." James waved Sirius off, and he watched his best friend until he was out of sight.  
  
"Are you OK?" James turned to Lily, who was shaking, though whether it was because she was cold, or upset was uncertain.  
  
"I can't believe this... If only Frances and I had met her after class! S...she could die because of this!" Lily burst into tears, and James pulled her towards him, wrapping his strong arms around her.  
  
"If you'd been there, you might have been attacked too... Lily, Madame Pomfrey will fix her up… don't worry..."  
  
"Don't worry?! One of my best friends has nearly been killed, and you tell me not to worry?! James! I could have stopped it! She might still be OK if I'd been there! Vector said I didn't have to talk to him today, that I could do it tomorrow, because no one else had discussed the assignment! If I hadn't been so stubborn and wanted to get it over and done with, she might still be OK!" Lily sobbed harder into James' chest, and he hugged her, cradling her head in one of his hands.  
  
"Sshh Lily… sshh... everything will be alright... she'll pull through... she always has..."  
  
"You're right..." Lily looked up into James' big brown eyes, and blinked a tear away.  
  
James brushed it from her emerald eye, and as he leaned down, Lily found herself drawn to him, until their lips met, and she felt a spark, something special that she'd been hoping for, for year now.  
  
And, up in the respective dormitories of the Marauders, and Godric's Angels, the figurines of Godric Gryffindor and Lily Evan shared their own moment, one that hadn't been done before, but definitely wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Sirius burst into the Hospital wing, carrying the limp body of his adored.  
  
"Mr Black! What is the meaning..." Madame Pomfrey stopped in her tracks as she laid eyes on the figure in his arms.  
  
"What on earth happened?!"  
  
"I found her out on the grounds! She was like this when I got there... you can fix her up... right?"  
  
" I can try Mr. Black... but I can't make any promises…" Madame Pomfrey pointed Sirius towards a bed, and commanded him to lay Bec down there.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled around, and summoned the potions and mixtures she'd need.  
  
"Mr. Black... I thoroughly recommend you retire to bed now..."  
  
"No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here, by her side!" Sirius rooted himself in a seat by her bed.  
  
'Very well..." Madame Pomfrey sprinkled some powders over Bec, and almost immediately, the burns subsided, and sizzled back to normal flesh.  
  
"Mr. Black... would you be so kind as to mix this powder with this to form a paste?" Madame Pomfrey handed him the mortar and pestle, and Sirius mixed the paste quickly, whilst she dripped a sweet, while liquid down Bec's throat.  
  
Madame Pomfrey took the paste, and spread it over the cuts and punctures, healing them instantly.  
  
"I'll let the paste cake up before removing it, that way it'll make her skin stronger, and there will be no scarring or bruising..." Madame Pomfrey explained.  
  
"Right..."   
  
Sirius settled back into the chair, and waited for the night to end.

* * *

"Ah... Miss Evans! Mr. Potter... What brings you here?"  
  
"There's been an attack Professor... A Gryffindor has been severely injured, though we are not sure who harmed her…"  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes opened wide, and immediately, he bustled out the door, and along the stone corridor, in the general direction of the Hospital wing.   
  
Lily and James ran after him, providing him with the little information he didn't yet know.

* * *

The doors flew open, and Sirius awoke with a start. Quietly, he scaled himself for falling asleep, even if he was still slightly conscious.  
  
"Sirius! Is she OK?" Lily ran over to her friend's side, and peered into her dull face.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey fixed her up… but she says there's nothing else she can do..."  
  
James laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius looked up, and sighed.  
  
"She'll be alright mate..."  
  
Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey had a quick discussion, before Dumbledore returned to the students.  
  
"I'm afraid that if she doesn't wake up in a few hours, we'll have to send her to the trained healers at St. Mungos…"  
  
"O...Oh…" Lily gulped, and took a seat across from Sirius.  
  
Then and there, they knew it would be a long night.

* * *

Around 4 o'clock in the morning, Madame Pomfrey wrapped Bec up in a few blankets, and she and Dumbledore took her to the pick up point, where she'd be taken to St. Mungos. Lily stifled a sob, and James hugged her tighter, as they watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
"God… I hope she'll be alright..." Remus threw his arms around Frances' shoulders, and the five Gryffindors made their way back up to the common room.

* * *

A month after that fateful night, an ebony owl soared through the window of Lily's dorm, and dropped a piece of parchment on her bed.   
  
Lily was in class at the time, but she was soon to find out the news.  
  
"Ah... Professor McGonagall!" Professor Vector laid eyes on the middle-aged witch.  
  
"Professor Vector... may I borrow Miss. Evans?" Lily looked at James, and stood up when Vector nodded.  
  
"Bring your bag, Miss. Evans... this might take some time..." Professor McGonagall swept from the door, and Lily hurried out after her, her auburn hair bouncing around her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?"  
  
"I'll answer everything once we get Miss. Liu…" Lily followed McGonagall out onto the grounds, and waited whilst she pulled Frances from class.  
  
"Professor... where are we going?"  
  
"To the nearest fireplace... Miss. Evans... you two have somewhere you need to be..."  
  
They entered a classroom, and McGonagall handed them each a handful of floo powder.  
  
"What do we say?"  
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital, Room A3 special care..."  
  
Lily and Frances looked at each other, before Lily was pushed into the fireplace.  
  
"St Mungo's Hospital, Room A3, Special care!" Lily dropped the powder around her, and she lost view of Frances, and she span around, eventually landing at the other end.  
  
"About time! I never thought you'd come!" Bec held her arms out, and Lily's eyes opened wide as she saw the girl in front of her.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost... and I think you should get out of the Fireplace... Someone else might be coming through..." Lily immediately jumped forward, and as she landed again on solid ground, flames roared behind her, and Frances scrambled out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hello you two strangers!"  
  
"You're alive! Alive!" Frances ran forward, and engulfed Bec in a hug.  
  
"Hey!" No sooner had she finished, than Lily did the same.  
  
"It's great to see you two!" the girls sat down, and rambled on about how worried they were.  
  
Bec held up a hand.  
  
"It's Ok... I'm OK... you don't need to say anymore... how are you two? How's the castle?"  
  
"Not bad... everyone in Gryffindor's been really worried... a rumour went around that you'd died last week, and Marina had never looked so cocky... she asked Sirius out two days ago, and we didn't see him all yesterday..."  
  
Bec shivered at the name.  
  
"People have been saying that the attack was written down as an ambush by he-who-must-not-be-named…"  
  
Bec snorted.  
  
"Him? No... He wasn't the one that nearly killed me..."  
  
"Really?!" Frances and Lily looked at each other, shocked.  
  
"Nope... it wasn't him... It was... Marina..."  
  
Malice welled inside Lily, and she gripped the sides of her chair so hard, her knuckles turned white.  
  
"The bitch…"  
  
"Can you remember everything that happened?"  
  
"Right up to where the pain knocked me out... I knew I was throbbing with pain, but I was kinda out of it. Everything went black after the pain stopped.  
  
Thanks for stopping the curses..."  
  
"Oh... but we didn't…' Lily grinned, "It was Sirius!"  
  
"Hmm... Then I'll have to thank him..."  
  
"And we just know how you'll do it…" Frances smirked. Bec just sat in bed, glaring at her.  
  
"Not funny... I'm not his girlfriend, so don't you dare..."  
  
"Oh lighten up! Just cause you've been in a coma for a month doesn't mean you can be all serious on me! Laugh a little!"  
  
"Ha-ha,"  
  
Frances frowned.  
  
"So what else's been happening at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hmm... Ryan was walking around the corridors once when I was, and this Hufflepuff asked him out..."  
  
"Umm..." Bec raised an eyebrow questioningly at Lily.  
  
"He said no cause he was, "Spoken for", and when she asked who, his reply was, "Bec Stockaz, my wonderful girlfriend who…"  
  
"I cheated on with Marina Sebastian, drove her into the arms of her ex, angered his ex, and got put in hospital because of her jealousy!" Bec interrupted, and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"No... More along the lines of, "Whom I love, and hope is alright"…" Lily grinned, and Bec laughed.  
  
"Tell Sirius he has my permission to prank him with one of the famous marauder gifts…"  
  
Frances gasped.  
  
"So our pranks aren't good enough?! Fine! See if I care!" Frances feigned offence.  
  
Bec giggled.  
  
"We'll prank him… no worries... but I've gotta be out of here first!"  
  
"Too true!" Lily laughed, and shook Bec's hand.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Made a promise we wouldn't prank him until you were out of St Mungo's and back at school!"  
  
"Good!" And with that, the three girls giggled, laughed, and talked until the hospital staff shooed them out.  
  
Bec lay back on her bed, and smiled.  
  
She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her friends, until they came to visit…

* * *

But they weren't the only ones that came that day...  
  
Later that night, a dark figure scrambled out of the fireplace, and dusted the soot from his robes.  
  
"Who's there?" Bec sat bolt upright, and scrambled for her wand on the bedside table.  
  
"Relax! It's me!"  
  
"Sirius!" Bec let out a sigh of relief, and looked at the sooty, handsome boy in front of her.  
  
"Lily let me know you were OK... Apparently McGonagall forgot that I wanted to be told when you regained consciousness..."  
  
"I heard about your brave deed... Thank-you so much! You saved my life and I'm grateful... and did Lily give you my other message?"  
  
"The one about pranking R. James?"   
  
"R. James?"  
  
"Well we can't call him James, cause well... James will get peeved at us..."  
  
"Right..."   
  
"It's already been dealt with... last I checked, he was joining in a rowdy chorus of all the Cher songs known to mankind with Snivellus and Malfoy..."  
  
Bec giggled quietly, and Sirius smiled, his teeth gleaming in the dimmed room.  
  
"You'll probably get detention for a week..."   
  
"Yeah... Probably... but it was worth it..."  
  
"Lily told me Marina asked you out again... seeing you warned me, I think it's only fitting I tell you something... Don't trust her... she's a bitch... you break up with her, you won't pay for it, the people around you will... she could never hurt you..."  
  
"I take it Lily didn't finish what she was saying…" Sirius raised an eyebrow, and sat on the foot of the bed.  
  
"I said no... I told her that she was a cheating cow and that I'd never take her back, because of what you told me…" Bec became restless, and her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Did you mention it was me that told you it, or did you just call her a cheating cow?"  
  
"I told her that she was a cheating whore, and that after what I'd heard from you, I'd never take her back..."  
  
"How could you?!" tears leaked down Bec's face, and she curled into a ball, burying her face in her knees.  
  
"Wait... Am I missing something here?"  
  
"I'm as good as dead now Sirius! She'll kill me! She's already tried…" Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place.  
  
"She did this to you?! Ugh!" Sirius leapt to his feet, his hands curled into fists.  
  
"Does she know I'm still alive?"  
  
"Not as far as I know..."  
  
"Good... as long as she doesn't know... I'll be alright... oh... what am I going to do?"  
  
"She'll be expelled... once Dumbledore finds out it was her..."  
  
"Sure..." Bec sank lower into the bed, and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Don't be like that..." Sirius sat back down on the bed, and tugged the quilt away from her face.  
  
Bec's hair fell in front of her face, and she blew it up, with no avail. It just kept on falling lightly in front of her deep, grey eyes.  
  
Sirius grinned as he brushed the blonde hair from her face, and the two looked into each others eyes, each inching closer, until their lips met, and Bec threw her arms around his shoulders. Sirius snaked his arms around her waist, and the two sat there, in pure bliss.

* * *

And there, my loyal reviewers, is chapter 29! One more chapter, and it's an even 30!!! Yahoo!  
  
Anyway...   
  
Review now!  
  
!çë Àñg 


	30. Letters

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone! I haven't done this in... long enough... but I don't own Harry Potter, or anything you recognise here. I own the plot, crappy as it is, and anything that you look at and go, "My god! The author's on drugs!"**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Letters  
  
Lily and James were awkward around each other, weeks and weeks after their "meeting" on the grounds.  
  
"Er... Hi..." Lily greeted James, stiffly, on one occasion when they met in the hallway.  
  
"Hello... H...how's Bec?"  
  
"Fine... she should be back in a few weeks... just until they can make sure no permanent damage was done..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Got to go!" Lily ran off in the other direction, and James sighed.  
  
God he wished they were together...

* * *

_Dear Lily and Frances,  
  
I am SO BORED!!!! The healers and medi-witches here hardly let me out of bed, and when I do managed to convince one of them to let me come with them on their rounds, I'm ignored when I give my opinion! I swear! If I get the marks to become a healer, I'm gonna be nice to any inquisitive 6th year that is bored out of her brains!  
  
Anyway... How's Hogwarts? Is Marina still there? Is Ryan James dead? Tell me EVERYHING!!! And I don't care if the letter is 100 pages long, it'll give me SOMETHING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Send Phobos with your reply, I really want to see her...  
  
Bec  
  
P.S. Frances, I know you're making some snide comment about Sirius' visit, so SHUT UP!!!!! Nothing happened!! Honestly!  
  
P.P.S. Lily... you be quiet too... just cause he came to visit me does NOT mean I'm going out with him again!_  
  
Frances pouted objectionably.  
  
"How did she know I was gonna make a comment about Sirius' midnight visit snog fest?"  
  
"Because you always make some comment about her boyfriend, and their PDA's (A/N Public Displays of Affection). Frances, honestly!"  
  
"Oh be quiet! I only make comments about her boyfriends of late! Amos Diggory – He was the most gigantic jerk, and now Sirius Black! He's a player, and they really seem to be in love..." Frances trailed off.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now you're making no sense..."

* * *

Sirius lay on his back, staring up at the sky, and watching the clouds as they floated by. The long, lush green grass billowed in the breeze, and the dappled sunlight fell on his head through the leaves of the old oak he lay under.  
  
Closing his eyes, Sirius smiled at the peace of this spot.  
  
But it was never to last.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Marina sat down next to the figure, lying in the grass, and grinned.  
  
"How's my favourite boyfriend?"  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"How bout you go crawl somewhere and die?"  
  
Marina gasped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me! I never want to have anything to do with you again Marina! There's only so much bitchiness I can stand, and you crossed the line when you attacked the girl I honestly do care about!"  
  
"Oh..." Marina pushed herself to tears, "She turned you against me! Sirius! She's lying! I would never do that to anyone!"  
  
"Sure..." Sirius sat up, and cold turned his back to her.  
  
"Goodbye..." He stormed off, into the castle, and as far away from Marina as he could muster.  
  
Back on the field, Marina clenched her fists, and her brown eyes glinted with malice.  
  
That bitch was gonna get what was coming to her... but first... a bit of torture was in order...

* * *

Pacing slowly around her room, Bec sighed.  
  
"What am I going to do?!" She sat heavily back down on her bed, and let out a dry sob.  
  
Lying back on her bed, Bec drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

A golden fox slunk back as a creature shuffled in the shadows.  
  
The creature reared on it's hind legs, and prepared to lunge.  
  
Out of no-where, a bear-like dog sprung forth, and defended the fox from the first blow.  
  
The fox darted into the trees, and behind a tree.  
  
Sirius sat upright in his bed. He hadn't dreamed of the fox in so long, why now?

* * *

Marina fixed her hair into loose pig-tails as she left the Ravenclaw common room. Being a slut did have its privileges.  
  
"Where have you been?" Alicia sprung on her friend, as Marina grinned, recalling the memory.  
  
"Screwing the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team... was rather fun actually..." Alicia's eyes opened wide with surprise.  
  
"Then I still had energy for Ryan..." Marina grinned wickedly.  
  
"Marina... you've turned into such a whore!"  
  
"I know... and I like it..."  
  
Alicia backed away slowly.  
  
"Talk to me when you've turned back..."  
  
Marina shrugged, and continued on her way.

* * *

_Dear Bec,  
  
It's great to hear from you! Hogwarts has been SOOO boring! Heaps of people miss you, especially Sirius. Well of course Sirius' misses her... he's been going through that sick puppy dog phase... Frances! Quick Quotes quill here! Whoops... sigh Sorry about that Bec... I decided to use my Quick Quotes quill, and Frances isn't helping. I can HEAR YOU! Frances!!!! LET ME FINISH THIS LETTER!!!! Jeeze! Fine! So anyway... Ryan's being a prick in the hallways, stopping me every time I pass him and asking if you're alright... Last time I saw him a told him to find out himself, cause I ain't gonna spill! Marina found out you're still alive the other day, but her way of coping with it all is becoming a slut and sleeping with every guy she can. It's quite scary really... Marina's blonde-ness has finally gotten to her brain... Frances... What?! It's true! sigh Anyway... get better soon and come back! We miss you!!!!!!!  
  
Lily Evans, and little drop hints by the ever annoying Frances Liu  
  
Hey! I can still hear you!_  
  
Bec giggled, and set away at her reply, almost immediately.  
  
_Hey Lily and the ever annoying Frances! Marina always was scary... nothing new there, and Frances... I happen to be a blonde, so if you don't want a venomous tentacula slipped into your salad at dinner, I highly recommend you don't make any more swings at Blondes! Anyway... Tell the Marauders I say Hi, and tell Ryan that he can go screw his whore Marina cause I don't give a shit about him anymore!  
  
T.T.Y.L.  
  
Bec  
  
P.S. Someone dropped a hint about me being let out in a week... THANKYOU GOD!!!!!!!_

* * *

_Dear Lily,  
  
I'm COMING BACK TO HOGWARTS TOMORROW!!!!!  
  
I'LL SEE YOU AT THE FEAST!!!!!! (at night)  
  
Tell Frances for me!!!!!  
  
Bec_

* * *

Every student at Hogwarts eagerly munched away at their dinner the following night, laughing, eating and talking.  
  
Suddenly, the frame of the door began to glow, and the huge oak doors swung open, as a gust of icy wind filled the hall.  
  
And from this, a 6th year girl, with deep grey eyes and mid-length blonde hair made her entrance, taking stares from the whole student and teacher body.  
  
She glided over to the Gryffindor table, and sat across from Lily and Frances grinning widely.  
  
"That was dramatic..." Frances gulped down her last mouthful of food.  
  
Bec shrugged.  
  
"Well... you now how I like to make an entrance!"  
  
The three girls giggled, and Bec scooped some pasta salad onto her plate.  
  
"I'm famished!"  
  
Sirius watched from down the table as she picked up her fork, and he grinned.  
  
She was back.

* * *

**I'm So sorry this was a short chapter, but I've made all these plans I want to happen, and this just isn't the chapter to do it in!  
  
Chapter 31 will be out soon!  
  
And it will be long!  
  
I promise!  
  
Please review! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!c3 An93l**


	31. My Only Love

**A/N – Thankyou SOOOO much to All my reviewers!!!!!  
  
Somethingelse – aww... Bec was so freaking blind I know!!!  
  
Manny2003 – Here's another post! grins evilly  
  
Lillianarose – Marina sucks eh? Too right!  
  
TroubleMakerQueen – It's nice to hear from you tigress, and thanks for the hugs!  
  
Linding – Lol... But I don't carry a steak knife... thanks for the idea!**

* * *

Chapter 31 – My Only Love

* * *

Locking the bathroom door, Marina pulled out a home pregnancy test, and followed the instructions to the letter.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
She ran out of the bathroom, sobbing, and crashed straight into Bec, whose hand immediately went for her wand.  
  
"Marina..." Bec stepped back.  
  
Although she was a stereotyped blonde, the cogs in Marina's brain started to turn, and she came up with a plan.  
  
"Oh Bec... I'm so glad I found you! I wanted to tell you the good news!"  
  
Bec eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Sirius and I are having a baby! I'm pregnant!"  
  
Bec's eyes opened wide in shock, and she stepped back.  
  
"N...n...no... He couldn't... he wouldn't..." She turned on heel, and ran to her dorm, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"How could I be so stupid to trust him again!" burying her face in her pillow, Bec let the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
**(A/N ehehehehehehe! I'm so evil!!!!!!! But don't worry, this isn't a serious break-up... fact... it'll prob be fixed in this chapter! Read on!)**

* * *

After a few hours, Bec came to her senses and decided that Marina couldn't be telling the truth... Could she?  
  
"Hey-ya!" Frances strolled through the door, and sighed, after hearing Bec's rushed story.  
  
"Typical Sirius..." shaking her head, she pulled on some jeans, and a jacket, and headed off to the astronomy tower, for her date with Remus.

* * *

"What's up? You seem preoccupied tonight..." Remus wrapped his arms around Frances' waist as the two sat by the window.  
  
"Its just Bec..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sirius apparently impregnated Marina..." Remus scoffed.  
  
"And Bec's worried about this?"  
  
"Yeah..." Frances raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell Bec not to worry. Sirius is WAY too infatuated with her to do something stupid like that. You weren't around him after they broke up. He was so mopey, and upset. He wouldn't risk losing her again..."  
  
Frances smiled.  
  
"You know... I can just see them getting married after Hogwarts..."  
  
"And Lily and James..."  
  
Frances giggled. She laid her head back onto Remus' shoulder, and looked out over the grounds.  
  
"It's really beautiful tonight..."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you..." Frances, turned, and their lips met softly, and gently.  
  
**(A/N oh stop gaping fliu! I told you this was going to happen!)**

* * *

"You know... he could have... he and James always disappear on the full moon... Maybe they slip out to do some... what's a tasteful way of saying it..." Lily smiled.  
  
"For the last time! Do I have to repeat what Remus said?!" Frances sighed.  
  
"That's just what Remus said! The more I think about it, the more I believe her!"  
  
"She tried to kill you, why should you believe her?!"  
  
"I can't understand it!"  
  
"Well then follow them out tonight! Prove I'm right!"  
  
"I will!'  
  
Frances groaned, and covered her face with her pillow. They were so stubborn!

* * *

James and Sirius slipped out at exactly 7:30 p.m., and were followed shortly after by Bec and Lily.  
  
Once they reached the grounds, Bec and Lily transformed into their Animungi forms, and slipped past, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Sirius morphed into a great bear-like dog, and James into the stag.  
  
The four crept under the whomping willow, and the girls slid back into the shadows.  
  
Before long, a werewolf joined Sirius and James.  
  
Realisation dawned on Bec, and she felt so stupid.  
  
If he was sleeping with Marina, it wasn't on this night...

* * *

Lily dropped altitude, and soon joined Bec.  
  
Without speaking, they both agreed that they'd hang around for a bit longer, and muck around with the boys.  
  
Bec darted from her spot, and jogged playfully in front of Sirius, just out of his reach.  
  
Sirius looked ant James, but the magnificent white stag was too busy staring up at the auburn feathered eagle with piercing green eyes circling above.  
  
Against all reason, Sirius followed the fox, and kept a close tail on her.

* * *

After an age, Bec grew weary, and with Sirius padding along behind her, she tried to find a way to escape, and return to the castle.  
  
She darted between his legs, and that was when Sirius recognised her.  
  
Bolting after the fox, Sirius wanted to learn more about his dreams, and followed her.  
  
As a last resort, Bec slipped into the forest, and into a clearing.  
  
Sirius recognised the scene before him, and waited in the shadows.  
  
Thinking she'd slipped away from Sirius, Bec sighed.  
  
Finally she was alone to think.  
  
A rustling of leaves behind her shot that thought down in flames.  
  
Flipping around, she slunk back from the crackle of the leaves.  
  
Rearing on its back legs, an Acromantula sprung forth, after it's prey. Except Sirius wouldn't let that happen.  
  
He leapt from the shadows, and bucked the huge spider from his back.  
  
Bec bolted into the clearing, and watched the fight from a safe distance.  
  
Sirius bit at the spider's front leg, and the acromantula jumped back. In one swift move, Sirius was wrapped in a web, and the spider approached, almost with glee.  
  
Bec reacted quickly, transforming back to her human form, she whipped out her wand, and pointed it at the spider.  
  
Walking back into the clearing, Sirius flipped his head in the direction of the leaf crackles.  
  
"Aranea Exemae!" The spider was blasted backwards, and flew straight into the trunk of a tree.  
  
Bec set away at freeing Sirius, and she sat down after she'd finished her task.  
  
Slowly, tears started to slip down her cheeks. Sirius padded up to her, and nuzzled himself against her arms.  
  
And in pain and sorrow, she forgot it was Sirius, and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his sweet, Sirius smelling fur, and continuing to cry.  
  
"I just don't know anymore!'

* * *

Sirius found himself torn. Should he transform and comfort her, or should he stay as a dog, keeping his secret?  
  
Eventually love prevailed.

* * *

Bec felt a tickle under her fingertips, and two strong arms around her waist.  
  
She looked up into the deep black eyes of the only guy she'd loved with all her soul, and Bec cried harder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius hugged her tighter, "why are you so upset?"  
  
"Like you don't know... I heard about you and Marina..."  
  
Sirius looked confused.  
  
"I know she's pregnant with your child! To think I wanted to be with you!"  
  
Sirius gasped.  
  
"I...I didn't..."  
  
"And why should I believe you? You've broken my heart before Sirius! Tossed it around like some play thing!" She recoiled, and continued to cry in her own lap.  
  
"Why should you believe me? Because the moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you, and I knew that I wanted to be with you! I got that chance last year, and then screwed it up because of Annie Gnap... You have no idea how much it hurt me to see you with the other guys... but I stood by, and did the best I could to stop you from being hurt like I had hurt you... and so you didn't feel the lingering pain I did..." Tears stung Sirius' eyes as he spoke.  
  
"The day you forgave me was the best day of my life, and I felt completed again... the pain stopped, and I... I felt like it was meant to be... When you got hurt, I stayed by your side until Dumbledore sent me from the room so he could take you to St. Mungos... I never wanted to kill anyone more in my entire life, but I know you wouldn't want Marina to be dead... socially outcasted... but not dead... I know it wasn't right her staying in the castle, something told me that it wouldn't be the end of her troublemaking, and I was right... her she goes again... If you believe only one thing from me, I'm telling you now... I Love you more than life itself, and I'd never cheat on you!"  
  
_Deep in my soul, a love so strong  
  
It takes control_  
  
"B...but I need to know..."  
  
_Now we both know, the secrets there _

_The feeling shows_  
  
"Know what? I Love you, I'd do my best to make you happy, to give you everything you need. You mean everything to me, and to lose you now would destroy me... Please... I love you..."  
  
_Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish, on a shooting star_  
  
Bec smiled through her tears, and opened her mouth again.  
  
_And there will come a day _

_Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay _

_My only love_  
  
"I should have known better than to trust her..."  
  
_Even though you're gone _

_Love will still live on _

_T__he feeling is so strong _

_My only love _

_My only love  
_  
Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two got caught up in the moment, Sirius and Bec finally accepting and knocking down their defences,  
  
And the two were finally together, once again.  
  
**(A/N told ya!)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily soared around James' head, and James watched on in awe.  
  
Remus was poised to spring, and as soon as Lily lost altitude, he leapt into the air, and attempted to catch her.  
  
James butted him out of the way, just in time.  
  
Lily faltered, and dropped to the ground, her "wing" scratched and bleeding.  
  
James got Remus out of the area, and ran into the shadows as he transformed.  
  
He picked up the eagle, and gingerly examined her wing.  
  
"You know... you look so much like Lily..." James grinned at the thought, whilst he bandaged the wing.  
  
"Maybe once you get better, I'll give you to her..."  
  
Lily couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
She detransformed, and scowled at James.  
  
"I prefer birds free thank you very mu..." Lily was cut off as James planted his lips on hers.  
  
After an age, they pulled away and Lily gasped.  
  
"I talk too much..." And they kissed again.  
  
**(A/N he-he-he)**

* * *

Bec, Frances and Lily got down to the quidditch pitch early the next morning, before Jamie.  
  
"My God! For once you two are here early!"  
  
"Oh shut up Jamie... I have band this morning... I need to be early!" Bec snapped, fixing her hair up into pigtail plaits.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor team arrived shortly after the girls, and were as shocked as Jamie.  
  
"Morning..." Sirius snatched a quick kiss before kicking off the ground.  
  
Lily and Frances watched on in awe.  
  
"W...what was that?!" Frances stuttered.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Sirius just kissed you! And you're not fussed?"  
  
"why should I be?"  
  
"he impregnated Marina!"  
  
"No he didn't..." Bec smirked, and she followed him into the air.  
  
Frances shook her head.  
  
"I'm never going to get that girl..."  
  
"Hey Lilz!" James swung Lily around in the air, and she grinned, brushing her lips against his.  
  
"What the hell is this?! National Freak Frances Out day?!" Frances stormed off, and kicked off the ground before Lily could argue.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"I think everyone's going to be like that for a while..." James grinned.  
  
"I agree..." he kissed her one more time, before kicking off, and joining the rest of the team for practice.  
  
Lily wandered over to the stands, with a skip in her step, and a grin on her face.  
  
**(A/N Oh God... I'm so corny...)**

* * *

A light went off in Dumbledore's office, and he leapt to his feet, running over to the indicator.  
  
"My God... It's done..."

* * *

**It's not what you think, so don't think it!!!!  
  
Yay! I had an eisteddfod 2day!!!!  
  
I came 3rd!!!  
  
And I have another one tomorrow!!!  
  
Oh S#&%!!!!!!  
  
Neway... review now!!!!  
  
1c3 An93l**


	32. Fighting Fire with Fire

A/N – OH MY GOD!!!! POA RULES PEOPLE!!!!! I LOVED IT!!! Daniel RADCLIFFE IS SOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!!!!!!!

Now...

**Lilliana-Rose:** What is it that you don't get? Those two chapters were a bit warped anyway so...

**Trouble Maker Queen** – Your Story is HEAPS good! I was tired last night, and only going to read the first chapter, but you got me hooked!

Ok... Also, I'd like to ask all of my wonderful, fantastic reviewers out there to go and read a story that's written by a friend of mine... It's called_ "Two Grounds"_ by **Radcliffe'sChick** (Yeah right Linda... He's mine and you know it!) It's a Draco/O.C. Story, and actually quite funny... I'm her Beta, Rusty the Beta dog... so yeah... Enjoy this chapter... and I hope you like her story!

* * *

Chapter 32 – Fighting Fire with Fire

* * *

"Good Practice everyone!" Jamie grinned as the Gryffindors trudged back to the change rooms, Lead by Bec, who was hurrying to get to band.

"Since when has Hogwarts had a concert band?" James asked Remus.

"Since ever... technically, I should be hurrying with her, but I can't be bothered to go to band... too early..." Remus yawned widely.

* * *

Lily and Frances walked into the hall during the last few triumphant moments of _'To dance in the Secret Garden'_, and grinned at Bec whist she packed up.

"That sounded good..." Frances nodded in agreement.

"Hey Guys!"

Frances scowled.

"Hey yourself..."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with..." Frances cut her off.

"I just don't understand you two! One minute it's _'If James Potter/Sirius Black get anywhere near me, I swear, I'm going to kill them!'_ and then the next minute, you're snogging! Someone please explain to me what the fuc..."

"Miss Stockaz... Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you..." Professor McGonagall swept into the room, and tapped Bec on the shoulder.

"Oh... Alright..." Bec turned, and started for the headmasters office, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Take Miss. Evans and Miss. Liu with you..."

"OK..." The three turned, and left the hall.

* * *

"Cockroach cluster!" The Gargoyle sprung aside, and the girls ascended the staircase. Before opening the door, Bec stopped, pulled up her knee-high grey socks, and smoothed her school skirt.

"Ready?"

Frances raised her eyebrows, and pushed the door open.

"After you..."

"Ah... Miss Stockaz... I'm glad to see you're here..." Bec's eyes danced over the equipment behind Dumbledore, and she gasped when she noticed the light-bulb out on one indicator.

"It can't be... But who... when... where... how..."

Lily looked puzzled.

"But more importantly... what?"

"Do you wish to tell them Miss. Stockaz, or shall I?"

Bec sank into a seat and waved the professor on. She stared down at her shoes, and could only think... Who?

"At Birth, Miss. Stockaz was given the rare gift of group telepathy. She could pass her gift onto five others both at will, and unknowingly, thus creating a group with a special bond and connection, that can only be broken by death. Once this connection has been made, the people inside the group can be only pure of heart, and soul. Unknowingly, she passed the gift onto you two, and once she discovered this, Bec vowed to keep track of her power, and who she gave it too, but her watch slackened with recent events, and the power was again passed onto three others, their identity to yet be confirmed. I called you here today, because once the transfers are complete, you only have 48 hours before the powers start driving you insane, and destroying your being. The powers only arise after the completion of a ritual, in which all 6 of you must take part. It is up to Miss. Stockaz to use her mind to discover the identity of the other three people..."

Lily's mouth formed an O shape, and Frances just stared.

"Cool..."

* * *

"Probe out with your mind... who do you see..." Bec sat cross legged on the floor with her eyes closed in Dumbledore's office. 

"I see the three figures... moving around the castle, together... I see a fourth figure... a Slytherin approach them... I can see his face... It's Snape... Snape starts hassling a black figure... His face is coming into the light... It's Remus..." Frances looked shocked.

"Good... who else do you see?"

"No-one yet... wait... another one is coming from the darkness... He has brown eyes... Black hair... It's... James..."

Lily slapped a hand to her forehead.

"The figures are going now... the Tallest one remains in shadow... he's just been stopped by Professor McGonagall... He's being sent up here..."

Bec's vision was confirmed by a pronounced knocking at the door.

Dumbledore indicated Lily to go, and she gingerly opened the door.

What Bec saw made her sigh in relief.

"Er... Professor? Prof. McGonagall sent me up here to see you..." He laid his black eyes on the blonde girl, collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Bec? You alright?"

"Just fine, Siri... Just fine..."

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, and watched the six infront of him. 

"Right... everyone hold hands with the people next to them..." Bec took charge.

"Close your eyes, take long, deep breaths, I can only start once we are all relaxed... Lily... loosen your grip around Frances' hand..." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me... relax..."

"Good..." Dumbledore flipped a book open, and traced his finger down the page until he reached what he was after.

"Now Miss. Stockaz... repeat after me... Vires..."

"Vires, forma, purus – clarus animus, clarus anima, pugare noster cor, ferre noster potestas, ferre noster initia, Vires namque unus, Vires namque omnia, iungere noster animus," Her eyes flickered open, glowing white, a cool breeze blowing around them, "Copulare!"

Dumbledore sat speechless, as the wind became more powerful.

"Finish the ritual..." the headmasters throat became unstuck, "speak your names..."

"Rebekah Stockaz..."

"Lily Evans..."

"Frances Liu..."

"Remus Lupin..."

"James Potter..."

"Sirius Black..."

A white light engulfed the six figures, and slowly they began to rise above the floor. Bec spoke again.

"Copulare omnia aeternitas! Copulare! Purus Copulare! Copulare!"

(A/N I don't give if my tenses and declensions are warped and out! I just copied it as it looked from my Latin dictionary!)

They sank back to the ground, and the wind stopped, whilst the light dimmed.

One by one, they opened their eyes, and Bec grinned.

"I've known those words for the past 16 years... never thinking about using them..."

"So what happens now?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"You six will now share a special bond that can only be broken by death, and over the next 24 hours, your special abilities will come to you, each of you receiving the power over one element, the ability to cast wandless magic, as well as an unforeseen gift..."

"But... there are only four elements... and six of us..." Lily looked around puzzled.

"Five elements... and one with all power... You forgot heart... Fire, Earth, wind, water and heart..." Bec explained, falling gracefully into a chair.

"Right..."

"Now... You should all head off to your next classes... Defence against the dark arts I believe?"

Bec and Lily grinned.

"Yeah..."

* * *

The next morning, Sirius awoke to James lazily flicking pillows at him with his wand... except the pillows flew faster than speeding bullets. 

"Oy mate! Watch it!" Sirius blinked a couple of times, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Huh?" James raised an eyebrow.

Sirius picked up the pillow and threw it at James.

"Watch it!" The pillow missed by a mile, but where it landed on the wall, a huge dent was formed.

The two boys looked at each other confused, when things started to fall into place.

Sirius nearly tore the door off it's hinges when he flung it open, and ran to the girls dormitory.

"Bec!" He knocked the door down, and she flipped her now perfect blonde hair away from her face as she looked up from her pillow.

"What's up Siri?"

Sirius gaped at her face, then grinned.

"I never realized how good you looked in the morning..." Bec chucked a pillow at him, as James walked into the room.

"Lily! Wake up!"

"James! It's 6 in the morning! What?!"

"Do you feel any different?"

"I feel tired! Bugger off!" Lily rolled over, pulled a pillow over her head.

Bec started to lie back, and then realised she was missing something.

"Siri..." she grinned, flirtatiously, "Can you pass me my pillow?"

"Sure..."

* * *

_(A/N That part was just total crap... but I can't be bothered to delete 6 pages of work... so... shrugs whatever...)_

_Oh, and bear in mind, I wrote this chapter ages ago - but haven't been bothered to put it up until now...._


	33. Self Control

**Chapter 33 – Self Control**

_Hey everyone! I came up with the plot for this chapter whilst I was shopping! So don't have a go at it! And if it's moving too fast... good! I'm kinda getting bored of this one... wanna start on the sequel..._

And there may, or may not be singing in this chapter... Still having an evil plotting session...

**Influenza** – WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?! Tephinini and I Miss you HEAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

After many long months of hard training the Prowlers finally were able to control their gifts... All except Bec, who chose not to.

"Super Beauty... I could learn to love that..." Bec grinned.

"And I could learn to love the new you..." Sirius smirked, and swept her off her feet, pressing his lips against hers.

Lily, James, Remus and Frances just stood there, trying not to stare.

Eventually, the two parted, and Frances cleared her throat.

Bec turned, and blushed.

"You know... just cause you two are a couple again, doesn't mean we WANT to see any PDA's..." Frances tilted her head to the side, giving Bec the look she did so well.

"Frances! It's the last term of the school year! Lighten up!"

"I CAN'T! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUIDDITCH MATCH TOMORROW AND THEN EXAM WEEK!!" Lily leaned back, and rubbed her ear.

"Frances! Calm down!" Lily took another step backwards.

"Sod off..." She turned on heel, and Frances stormed out.

Bec and Lily looked at each other.

"PMS," They declared in unison.

"Hey... Today'll be the first day I go out with the full range of my power!" Bec leaned back on the headboard of her bed.

"Huh?"

"I do exercise my self control in my powers you know," Bec gave Lily her twist on Frances' look.

Lily raised an eyebrow, whilst the marauders stood there, lost.

"Never mind..." Bec slid off the bed, and into her wardrobe, where she shut, and magically locked the door... just in case.

10 minutes later, she emerged, Her blonde hair straight to her shoulders, light makeup, pink, shimmery lip-gloss, and a perfect school uniform.

"Ready to go down to breakfast?" She smiled, and Sirius' jaw dropped.

"THANKYOU GOD!" He dropped to his knees, and threw his arms in the air.

James slapped his forehead, Lily raised an eyebrow, Remus left, and Bec just stared.

Sirius continued his unexplained praise, until James hit him over the head with Bec's Herbology textbook.

"Uhh... Let's just go now..." Bec slipped past the other three, and opened the Dormitory door, into the deserted common room below.

Lily followed her out, and left James and Sirius alone.

"What was that for?! Merlin's beard! That hurt!"

"Padfoot! Calm bloody well down! Do you WANT to scare her off? After it took you... how long to win her back?"

"Long Enough..." Sirius groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Lily's voice reached their ears.

"Yeah... We're coming..." Sirius started down the stairs, still rubbing the spot where James hit him.

"You OK?" Bec asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"My head..." Bec came, and looked at it.

"Ow... that must have hurt..." Bec gingerly moved Sirius' hand, brushing hers against his scalp.

Sirius flinched.

"Oh COME ON! I didn't hit you THAT hard!"

"James! You used your gift AGAIN!" Bec chided, sending a death glare at James, "Plus! You picked a sodding heavy text-book!"

James rolled his eyes, and the four started out for breakfast.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing about your head..." Bec suggested, and Sirius grimaced.

"Only potions first... doesn't matter..." Lily pointed out, earning vigorous nodding from everyone around.

"I'll tell Impious for you..." Lily took a step, and suddenly slipped, falling down the stairs, landing unconscious.

"Lily!" James dove down after her, only managing to knock himself out.

"Oh for the love of..." Bec grumbled, and levitated the two, and took all her companions to the hospital wing.

* * *

Alone, was how Bec found herself wandering to Potions, Frances and Remus walking there together... already being there and all. But she didn't blame them... after all, they were going out, and needed to be together...

Suddenly, she felt very vulnerable, and noticed all the eyes on her... all the eyes she didn't want on her.

"With your new look, I wouldn't hang around with a mudblood, and wizarding disgraces like them..." the distinctive drawl of a Slytherin crept into Bec's ear.

"Bugger off Malfoy... You'll regret it..." One hand tightened to a fist.

"Ooh... Feisty... I like that in a woman..."

"I said Bugger off Malfoy..." Both hands were tense.

"One day... you'll appreciate me... and do exactly as I tell you..." That drove her over the edge. Bec whipped out her wand, and pointed it right at Malfoy's neck.

"I told you to bugger off... but do you listen?! NO! _Limosus Mucosis_!" There was a flash of white light, and a white worm fell to the floor.

"I told you you'd regret it..." Bec pocketed her wand, and left the albino flobberworm where it belonged... on the dirty dungeon corridor.

* * *

"Hello and Welcome to Today's Quidditch match, the final of the season! Today, We'll find out who wins the Quidditch Cup!!" Michael Jordan (A/N Bwahahahahahaha! I STILL find said name funny!) Declared grandly.

"And here come the teams now! For Gryffindor the Chasers: - Liu, Johliene, Potter, Their captain Wood, Beaters: - Black, Lupin and their seeker Stockaz!"

The Gryffindors waved as they entered the pitch... Soon they spotted the cocky Slytherin captain and his team, smirking.

"Let's wipe that smirk of their faces, eh?" Frances heard a voice in her head

"Yeah..." she nodded slightly, and from the back of the line, Bec grinned.

"And Now the Slytherins... Who've had some line changes since the last Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin match... The chasers: - Darrah, Da-Lignia, Silva, The keeper – Ferguson, the Beaters: - Black, their captain Alvarez, and their seeker, Serpens..." Michael said without enthusiasm.

"I want a nice, clean game! Captains... shake hands!" Madame Hooch picked up her whistle, as Jamie and Alvarez tried to break each other's hands.

The shrill shriek of the whistle sounded, and the Gryffindors kicked off, flying upwards.

"Have fun!" Frances smirked to Bec, as she tailed James.

"Ha-ha..." Bec frowned, and continued flying upwards, so she could see the whole pitch.

"Oy Stockaz! Don't worry your pretty little face... I'll get the snitch quickly so you don't break a nail..." Julian Serpens remarked snidely.

"Don't fret Serpent, I won't worry... And you shouldn't either! Although that bludger does look mighty threatening..." She winked at Sirius.

"The name's Serpens!" his eyes narrowed.

"What EVER... Not like I..." Bec dropped altitude, and zoomed quickly toward the ground, Serpens following.

Just before she crashed, Bec pulled up, whilst Serpens landed face first on the ground.

"Oh look! I haven't broken a nail!"

"An Excellent display of the Wronski feint by the Gryffindor seeker... Who's now examining her nails?" Lily slapped her forehead.

"Yo Bec!" Frances thumbed Bec upward, and she obeyed, whilst Serpens lay unconscious on the ground.

"Good one... but Fergie's just too good for us to score right now... even James... JAMES can't score!"

Bec opened her mouth but Frances shot her a look. She closed it, and Frances continued.

"So... can you do your thing?"

"What... catch the snitch?"

"Ha-ha no... you know... your... THING..." Frances raised her eyebrows.

"I know..." Bec veered off, and slipped behind the goal hoops.

"Hey Fergie!" He turned, and Frances gave Bec thumbs up.

"I think you're..." Frances scored.

"And Gryffindor leads 10 – nil!"

"Think I'm what?"

"I'll tell you in 10..." Bec high-fived Frances, and barely picked up Frances' message of "Keep going..."

"Go!" Bec flew up, and next to the hoops.

"Now where was I?" She tossed her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You were telling me what you thought of me..." He flew closer.

"Hmm... I think you're..." Frances scored again.

"20 – nil!"

**- 10 minutes later –**

"I think you're sooo..." James threw the quaffle through the hoop.

"180 – 30!" Frances and James gave Bec the signal to stop.

"Soooo Gullable!" Andrew nodded.

"My friends tell me that... But let's talk about you... Are you..."

"With someone? Yeah... In fact... he's the one up there with a beater's bat..." Bec flew off, and continued her search for the snitch.

"TIMEOUT!" Jamie called, and the Gryffindor team swooped to the ground.

"Ok everyone! You guys are playing really well... but Stockaz... try to catch the snitch soon, otherwise we'll be playing into the night.

"No-problemo!" Bec fixed her hair up, and got ready to kick off.

"Oh... and good Wronski..." Bec grinned.

"My specialty..."

* * *

15 minutes later, Bec was still searching for the snitch, until finally, she glimpsed some gold on the ground. She dived down, only to find it was a galleon someone had dropped.

She signalled the referee, and landed on the ground.

"WHO DROPPED THIS SODDING GALLEON?!" She held it up, and a first year Hufflepuff raised his hand shakily. Bec mounted her broomstick, and flew up to him, slapping the coin in his hand.

"Be careful to keep your property safe, especially gold things... It's really distracting!" she flew off, and then it happened.

She glimpsed the gold, darting around near Sirius's ear.

Bec leaned forward, and sped off to Sirius, who swerved to the side.

"What did I do now?!" He looked horrified.

Bec produced the snitch from up her sleeve.

"Nothing... You're perfect..."

"Aww..." Sirius snaked his arm around Bec's waist, and they made their descent to the pitch, with the rest of Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP 330 TO 30!" A cheer went up, and lily ran onto the field

"WE WON!!!!!" Bec and Frances linked arms, and started doing the can-can, soon joined by Lily.

Ryan James sauntered over to Bec, grabbed her, and started snogging her wildly.

Sirius, seeing this, went over, tapped him on the shoulder, but was ignored.

Bec pushed him away, and kneed him in the groin. Ryan lost his grip, and dropped Bec.

"What's your problem?!"

"Uhh... I'm your boyfriend..."

"Actually..." she beckoned Sirius over.

"HE'S my Boyfriend!"

"Really?" Sirius looked shocked.

"Y...You're breaking up with me?"

"Augh! Why is it that EVERY time I break it off with a guy... other than Sirius, they do this whole: You're dumping me? Scenario?! Quit it ALL of you being an Amos Diggory!"

"Hey! I take offence in that!" Amos furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh sod off you wanker..."

* * *

Gryffindor's celebrating carried all through the rest of the day, and late into the night, with rowdy songs, and drunken cries (Frances snuck in a few bottles of Fire Whiskey)

"C'mon then! Tell us the bloody joke!" Frances words were slurred.

"Ok... Two guys walked inna bar... the third one ducked..." Jamie laughed hysterically at his own joke, soon joined by Frances, and the rest of the drunken Gryffindors... just the drunken Gryffindors...

"I'm going to bed now... OK? Try to keep it down..." Lily tapped Bec on the shoulder.

"K..." Bec nodded, and hugged Lily.

"We won!"

* * *

James looked over from his corner of the room, and noticed Lily skulking up the stairs.

He left the company of the flirting girls, and followed her up.

* * *

"Lily?" James knocked softly on the door, and opened it.

"What's up James?" Lily looked up from her book.

"Nothing... I just wanted to check you were OK... I saw you leaving the party, and wanted to check... Whatcha reading?"

"Oh... nothing..." Lily stashed the book behind her pillow.

"What was it?" James shut the door behind him.

"Nothing!"

"Something dirty then? Peter (A/N STUPID UGLY GIT!!!!!) does that all the time... Uhh... Lily?"

"It is NOT...what?"

"Umm... what's with that figurine?" James walked over, and picked up the small scale Lady Lily and Godric Gryffindor... snogging.

"Oh... don't mind them... they do that for 10 minutes, and stop for breath... and keep go..." realisation dawned on Lily, and she lunged for the figure.

"Whoa!" She practically tackled James, who was surprised by the sudden change by Lily, and was thrown to the ground.

"Lilz!" Lily sat on James' stomach, and leaned over to his hand, to the figurine.

"Lily!" in one quick movement, the tables had turned, and James was on top of Lily.

"What's up with you?"

"Give me that figure..."

"Bloody hell! All you had to do was ask!"

"Yeah... I know... but then you'd get suspicious, and look at it, and I don't want you to! Oops..."

"Ok...I'll make you a deal... I'll give you the figurine... IF you go out with me..." A smile played around James' lips.

"Alright..." Lily sighed. James upheld his part of the deal, and gave her the figure back, just as the little people broke their kiss.

"Hey..." James squinted, "That guy looks like..."

"Out!" Lily pointed to the door.

"And she looks like... Lily! That's dirty! You and Me? In a figure... Snogging?"

"It's Godric Gryffindor and his WIFE James!" Lily gave him her 'know-it-all' look.

"Oh... Goodnight Lily..." James smiled fondly, and turned around to leave, when he felt Lily's hand on his arm.

"Wait..." James stopped and turned around.

"Goodnight James..." Her ruby lips brushed against James', and his heart jumped.

The two stood in the doorway, in pure ecstasy.

* * *

_There's chapter 33! No singing in this chapter... two chapters over, I know there'll be... so it you're morally opposed to Karaoke, 35 will not be for you..._

_-Yawn- I'm going to yell at my radio now... IT'S LETS GET RETARDED!!!! NOT LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!_

_!c3_


	34. Inside the Heart

****

**Chapter 34 – Inside the heart**

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Ok... so I haven't written in here in a while, but I just HAD to tonight...**_

_**I was reading my new romance novel, and I was just getting to the bit where he came in, and... Oh... it's so romantic... and then... HE came in... James... I mean...**_

_**And I know, I'm always saying I don't like him... but tonight... I couldn't help it... I think I like him... wait... I think I LOVE him! I can't! Even though he has a nice butt... meow!**_

_**Please tell me I didn't just write that... My dream guy is strong, has black hair, brown eyes, a 6 pack... I can't be falling for James! I totally can't!**_

_**Bec just walked in... she's collapsed on her bed. She's alright... just happy... We won the quidditch cup... and She's been snogging Sirius I bet...**_

_**She's asleep now... apparently, Frances' is past out, drunk, downstairs... she's gonna have the WORST hangover tomorrow... and worse! We have potions! Impious has the nasty habit of making loud noises! Poor Frances...**_

_**-Yawn- I'd better get some sleep now... goodnight!**_

_**Lily Belle Evans**_

* * *

**A week later...**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_ARGH!!! We have our first exams tomorrow! Written! We have Transfiguration... THEN Potions... THEN Charms... THEN Defence against the Dark Arts... THEN Runes!! Or James and I have runes... Frances has Care of Magical Creatures... and Bec has Herbology... Poor Bec and Frances though... they have Quidditch after all of that! AND we have more written exams tomorrow!_**

**_At least school finishes in a week... Then we're all going to Bec's..._**

**_I should go study..._**

**_Lily_**

* * *

**The next day...**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I'm outside now... watching Gryffindor's quidditch practice... I've got my Arithmacy textbook out... and I should be studying..._**

**_The exams today weren't too bad... I suppose..._**

**_The grounds are getting dark now... so I should probably stop writing now..._**

**_And do some serious study..._**

**_Arithmacy... –shiver-_**

**_Lily_**

* * *

**A few days later**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_THE EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!! For 6th years anyway..._**

**_The six of us are sitting outside under the big oak, relaxing._**

**_Because of the exams, the rest of our classes are cancelled for today and tomorrow... and then the last day of school is in three days! We'd better start packing!_**

**_James just asked if he could sit next to me. I guess I could let him... him and his SxC posterior... ARGH! Bad Lily! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!!!!!_**

**_I think James is reading over my shoulder..._**

**_Lily_**

* * *

**The last day of term**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_THAT'S IT!!! WE'RE PACKED!!! The year is FINALLY OVER!!!! I'm going home for an hour, or so; then we're going to Bec's for the rest of the Holidays... my parents are taking my sister and her boyfriend overseas... to America... I think they said... But doesn't matter... I WILL HARDLY HAVE TO SEE PETUNIA!!!!!!_**

**_Bec tells us her brother, Lachlan, is worse though... I don't see how he can be worse that Petunia and Vernon... And Frances says her brother's even worse than that!_**

**_Whoa..._**

**_I've got a list of what Bec told me to get... when I go home that is..._**

_Swimming trunks (something cute)_

_Beach gear_

_Swimming gear_

_Clothes (duh)_

_PJ's_

_Formal gown (don't ask)_

_Any CD's you like_

_Whatever you want!_

**_(Note –from Bec-: if you want to bring chocolate, that's cool, but we have a stash that's the equivalent of the Gryffindor common room)_**

**_Whoa! That much chocolate?_**

**_That can't be good for them... it doesn't take much for Bec and Frances to get hypo..._**

**_I'd better get down to the hall... I'm in my jeans, light blue halter, and denim jacket... Bec's wearing practically the same... except she's got a baby pink halter on... Frances is wearing the same too... except an orange halter..._**

**_We're all wearing these funky shoes we got from Hogsmeade... They're called Candeo: style – Angel. They're white platform shoes, like, strappy slip ons..._**

**_I'd REALLY better get going... Bec's getting impatient..._**

**_Lily_**

* * *

"Lily!!" Bec paced downstairs, until finally, she glimpsed the auburn haired girl, with her hair tied up in a simple elegant knot. 

"Ready?" Bec finished tying her hair in pigtail-plaits, as Lily came downstairs.

"Ready!" the two took one last glimpse around the common room, and sighed.

"See you after the holidays..." The two closed the portrait door behind them, and quickly started down the stairs, to the great hall, and the other 6th years.

* * *

"Here..." The girls slipped into an empty carriage on the train, and slid the door shut. 

"Hey... we'll be 7th years soon... what a horrifying thought..." Frances shivered

"Hey! Can we sit here?" The marauders slid open the door.

"Yeah..." Sirius slipped into a seat next to Bec, Remus next to Frances, and James next to Lily.

"So... what are you guys doing during the holidays?"

"My parents want me to go to these social outings... with muggles and all..."

"Ooh... tough break Siri..." Bec rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ha-ha..." Sirius placed his arm around her shoulders, and grinned.

"How about you James?"

"Same as Sirius... Outings..."

"Poor James... _With his nice ass_... ARGH!!!!" Lily hit herself on the head.

"Huh?" James slid away from Lily.

"I'VE GOT TO STOP THINKING THAT!!!!" Lily got up, and stormed out of the carriage.

"Lilz... where are you going?" Frances and Bec started to get up.

"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!"

* * *

"See you guys later!" Lily waved, and walked slowly over to the barrier, when James stopped her. 

"Are you alright?" His brown eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm fine!"

"Then what happened in the train?"

"Huh?"

"You stormed out of the carriage... took an hour to get back..."

"Ok... I needed to think _about your nice butt...and quidditch body..._ NO!!!!"

"Umm... Think about what?"

"YOU!" Lily ran through the barrier, and James stood in the middle of the platform, dumbfounded.

"Ok... have a good holiday..." James' throat eventually became unstuck, as Sirius walked up behind him.

"I'm sure the barrier will Prongs..."

"Huh? No! Padfoot, Lily!"

"Stole your invisibility cloak eh?" James just glared.

"C'mon... we'd better get to the car..." the two boys ran through the barrier, and Sirius waved to Bec, who was leaning against a black car... James and Sirius' ride...

"What's up?" Sirius pushed the trolley up beside the car, and leaned against it, next to Bec.

"My Parents wanted me to give you guys these... for your parents..."

"Huh?"

"Dad forgot to give them to your parents at the ministry..."

"What are they?"

"Dunno... all I know is I'm expected to be on my best behaviour..."

"Some form of party?"

Bec shrugged.

"I guess..."

"So you'll be there eh?" Sirius snaked an arm around Bec's waist.

"I suppose I will... Crap... my parents are back... see ya!" Bec rushed off, and over to Frances, and jumped into the car.

"Close call..." She wound down the window, and waved as they drove past.

* * *

As soon as the door was opened, Lily bolted upstairs, snatched her uniform from the suitcase, and threw it in her wardrobe. 

She then chucked her blue and white bikini and sarong into the trunk, a few more changes of casual clothes, and carefully folded a crimson gown, with spaghetti straps that crossed on her back.

"Formal..." Lily checked it off the list. She then ran over to her chest of drawers, and unlocked the top two, withdrawing a necklace box, and her Lily mirror; the one James gave her for Christmas the year before.

Lily gingerly placed them in her trunk, and closed it.

She had everything she needed.

Then, Lily bustled over to her vanity, and took her hair out, running a brush through her silky auburn hair, and clipped it up, letting a few strands hang by the sides of her face.

"So YOU'RE going to stay with one of your freaky friends these holidays?" Petunia leaned against the banister outside Lily's door.

"So YOU'RE going to America with your ugly boyfriend?" Lily retaliated.

"At least I HAVE a boyfriend! Unlike you!"

"I do so!" Lily opened the front of her trunk, and rummaged around for the picture she's stashed from the ball in 5th year (A/N Chapter 8... ish)

"Aha!" she thrust the smiling and waving James under Petunia's nose, smirking.

"He's cute... but he's one of you..." Petunia dropped the picture, and stormed off.

"And he has a nice butt!" Lily picked up the photo, and carefully placed it in her trunk.

"Lily! Your friends are here!" Lily grabbed her trunk, and hauled it downstairs, where Bec and Frances were waiting, with sunglasses on, and hair out, looking very cool-chic.

"Lilz... you ready to roll?" Bec raised her chin slightly.

"Yeah..." Lily slipped her sunglasses on, and walked out the door.

"See you!" She hugged her parents, and glared at her sister. Lily started out to her friends, grinning, when her father stopped her.

"Lily!" She turned, as he walked towards her.

"Here's £50 for the road..." He slipped the crisp note in his youngest daughter's hand, and Lily smiled.

"Thanks dad..." Frances looked at Bec, and grinned.

"Bowling first?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lilz!" Alfred (Their chauffeur) opened the doors, and the girls slipped in.

"We have a LIMO?!" Lily looked around the roomy leather inside.

"Yeah! My Dad's in charge of Auror training, and my Mum's head of teacher education... so they need Alfred to drive them to work..."

"Ah..." Lily grinned.

"Ready to go Ladies?"

"Yes Alfred..." Frances smiled.

"We're going bowling..."

* * *

"Will you get up and bloody bowl?!" Frances snapped irritably at Bec, who was sipping on her large frozen coke, and bopping along to _Let's get Retarded_ by the Black eyed Peas. 

"Alright! Jeeze!" Bec put her coke down, and picked up the fluro pink, glow in the dark ball. She lined it up, and steadily stepped up, releasing the ball, and scoring her 3rd consecutive strike of the night. She was nearly rolling all over the floor, laughing.

"Oh shut up! Just because you're having the best luck of your life!" Frances huffed, and picked up her fluro orange ball.

"Yeah..." Bec sat back down, across from Lily, and sipped her frozen coke.

"You OK?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Lily watched Frances closely.

"I know... you just seem... quiet..."

"I'm just thinking..."

"About James?"

"How did you know?" Lily blinked.

"Lily... I can read your mind... so can Frances, Remus, Sirius... and James..."

"He can?!" Lily cradled her head in her hands.

"It came with the gifts... You're getting better at blocking us out though... I only got part of a word before you built your defences up again..."

"What Word?"

"Ames" Bec stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh... I just... I have this feeling in my stomach... something I've never felt before... It's..."

"Strong?"

"Yeah... I feel like one of those bimbos... you know... Alicia James... whenever I see him now, and he gives me that lopsided grin... My legs..."

"Feel weak? Your heart melts?"

"How did you know?"

"Hey! Don't forget! I'm dating one of the ringleaders of the marauders too! You feel lame for a while... but...then it all clicks..." The corner of Bec's mouth curled.

"Yeah... I s'pose you're right..."

"Your turn... go! Bowl! Get a strike! Piss Frances off more!" Bec nudged her, and Lily slowly got up, grabbing the fluro green ball, and walking up to the thick black line steadily.

She pulled back, and threw the ball, earning a 9, and having one pin left. She stomped her foot, and grabbed the other fluro green ball, and rolled herself a spare.

"Good going Lilz!" Bec high fived her auburn-haired friend, who grinned happily.

"I'm going to go and get a raspberry slushie... OK?"

"Yeah... I'm going to deliberately do badly, so Frances gets cheered... Oh... Here's £2... while you're at the candy bar... could you get us a couple of Redskins? They ALWAYS cheer Frances up..."

Lily grinned evilly.

"Done..."

* * *

"Girls... As Bec may have told you, we're having a revelry," 

_'What the hell is that?'_Frances asked Bec, telepathically.

'_A party... get together... shindig... get the idea?'_ Bec replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"This weekend... and there will be a fair few people there... both muggles and magic folk... but we do not expect you three to take part in the formal luncheon inside, in fact, all the people your age will be outside, having a party that will be organised by Bec," Her eyes opened wide.

"Really?"

"Yes... Your brother will cast a silencing shield around the backyard, as this thing should last into the night, and many of the teenagers won't leave until very late..."

"_YES!!!!!!"_Bec thought cheerily.

"So we saw it only fit to warn you... the invitations have been sent out, and there will be 50 teenagers your age attending..."

"How many from our school?"

"Uh... 2 boys your age... a Mr. Lupin and a Mr. Potter... and..."

"What about Black?"

"Karla and Stephen Black? Yes... they will be there..."

"What about Sirius? Their son?"

"No mention of him..." Louis Stockaz flipped through the R.S.V.P's.

"No mention?"

"None at all..." Tara Stockaz leaned over her husbands shoulder.

Bec let out a dry sob, and both Lily and Frances took a step closer in.

"Are we excused father?"

"Yes..." Bec turned, and ran up to her room, collapsing on her bed.

"Poor Bec... I wonder why he's not coming?"

"Who knows..." Lily shrugged.

Meanwhile downstairs, Louis Stockaz looked up at his wife.

"I wonder by the Blacks asked that we didn't tell Bec their son was attending?"

"I don't know... but I suppose they had some good reason..." Tara picked up the coffee cups, and took them into the kitchen.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk... To get your mind off things..." Frances suggested, and Bec nodded. 

"Alright... that OK with you Lilz?"

"Yeah..." Lily hauled herself out of Bec's beanbag, and stumbled over to her friends.

"We can go to that little café down the road..."

"Yeah!" Frances face brightened up, "Great Idea!"

"Yeah..." Bec smiled.

Soon, Godric's Angels were on their way, slowly walking up Thompson Avenue, Godric's Hollow.

They were halfway down the street, when a crimson phoenix with a black crest circled above them, and settled on Bec' shoulder.

"Phobos!" Bec stroked her chin, when a neighbour came out of his house.

"Hi Mr. Scalesian!" Bec waved.

"That bird of yours is wonderful! She keeps my kids quiet... could we borrow her for a night?"

"Aww... I'd have to see... Phobos doesn't like spending the night away from home..." her phoenix let out a purr, and Bec stroked under her beak again.

"Think about it!" Dione Scalesian smiled, and turned back to his house, closing the wooden double doors behind him.

"Phobos goes to other people's houses?" Frances raised an eyebrow

"She's a social bird!" Bec shrugged, "Go home girl... I've left some water out for you..." Bec lifted her arm, and Phobos squawked, and spread her wings, gracefully gliding up, and away.

"There we go! The café!" Lily grinned, as she pointed out the creamy white building.

A smile played around Bec's lips.

"Slushie Haven..." The girls ran up, and slipped through the glass doors, unnoticed... for now...

* * *

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!! Another chapter!!!!! :P_

_It took me a while this time because my laptop's background kept distracting me..._

_Mmm... Dom and Brady...Yummy..._

_Well... anyway... tune in for chapter 35 (Whoa! That many?!)_

_Deception and Surprises – Coming soon to Fan-fiction! BWAHAHAHAA!!!_

_!c3 An93l_


	35. Deception and Surprises

**Chapter 35 – Deception and Surprises**

* * *

Finally, the day of the party arrived, and Godric's Angels were up in Bec's room, getting ready.

The previous night, they had gotten the back yard organised – Making sure the lawn was mowed, The tables and chairs were clean, the glass stage was polished, sounds didn't reverberate off the silencing barrier, the lights in the pool, spa and backyard worked... the list went on, but finally, the area was perfect.

"Oooh! Nice!" Frances and Bec clapped as Lily came out in her swimming costume – the cute little blue and white bikini with a long blue and white sarong.

"Ok... You next Bex!" Frances shoved her in the wardrobe, and Bec quickly slipped into her pink, orange and white halter-neck bikini, and long pink, orange and white sarong. She also brushed some shimmery pink lip-gloss over her lips, and clipped her hair up in a silvery, toothed clip. She finished her Hawaiian look off with her hot pink lotus flower, and a pink and white frangipani necklace.

"Well?" Bec came out, and smiled.

"Sirius would be pissed off that he's not coming..." Lily smiled from the mirror as she applied her strawberry gloss, and brushed her just-past-shoulder-length hair and tied it into a simple, yet elegant knot.

"Ha-ha..." Bec sat down in her oversized cane chair, as Frances closed the wardrobe doors.

10 minutes later, Frances emerged in a sea-green bralette bikini, and matching sarong, her hair in a high ponytail, her lips a shimmery bronze colour, and she grinned.

"What do you think?"

"Down girl..." Bec smirked.

"Oh! And you're not?"

"Ha... I'm overcompensating for lack-of-boyfriend..."

"So? We're keeping you company in that overcompensation!" Frances poked her tongue out.

Bec giggled.

"Don't forget though, they're going to be heaps of muggle guys here, and wizards... as well as muggle girls, and a few witches..."

"So..."

"No talking about school, or quidditch, and if anyone who claims they know me, asks what school we're from, it's the Thorntree Academy in Ireland," Bec sighed, "And there will be a few of those tonight..."

"Got it... no mention of a wand, etc..." Frances nodded, and sat down in another chair.

"Got the CD's and music all organised?" Lily asked, picking up the pile next to Bec's vanity, and looking at the titles

"Yeah... I think so..." Lily put the CD's down, and sat next to Frances.

"This party is going to rock..."

* * *

There was a pronounced rapping at the door, and Tara Stockaz bustled over, in her casual/formal outfit.

"Karla! Stephen! How nice to see you!" Mrs. Stockaz stepped aside so the Blacks could get in.

"Sorry if we're early... Sirius insisted we got here earlier than expected..." a smile played around Stephen's lips.

"Oh... that's alright..." Mr. Stockaz smiled, "Where is your son?"

"He's just outside in the car, getting a few things organised..." Mrs. Black sighed.

"Alright..." Mrs. Stockaz closed the door, and Mr. Stockaz showed the Blacks into the lounge room.

* * *

Soon, all the guests had arrived, and the teenagers were in the backyard, awaiting the arrival of their hostesses.

The three girls walked down, and stood in the doorway, and drew all eyes to them.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming!" Bec cracked a smile, and then the three girls walked down into the rest of the crowd.

"Could have had a better entrance..." Frances shrugged.

"What... you mean like the one when I'd been at St. Mungo's?" Bec smiled (Chapter... 30... Or there abouts)

"Yeah... like that!" Frances grinned at the memory.

Lily looked up at the now closed wooden doors, and squinted curiously at them.

She tapped Bec on the shoulder, who turned, and looked.

Almost as soon as she had, they swung open, smoke puffed out, and the buff figure of a certain young man became visible.

He grinned, as she strode up to him.

"You're late..." Sirius grinned.

"Aww... you know how I love to make an entrance..." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she around his, and the two walked down the steps.

"Surprise..." he muttered in her ear, and Bec looked up.

"Thank-you..."

* * *

The marauders and the Angels were sitting together, in the sun, on a round, glass table.

"Oooh!" Bec flinched as she watched one of the neighbour's kids belly-flop in the pool.

"Hey..." Lily nudged Bec, "Should we start the Karaoke?"

"Yeah... alright..." The two got up, leaving Frances sitting on Remus' lap.

Bec lifted herself onto the stage, where the music system was, and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention?" She waited, "Thanks! Right... I know most of you, but a few people I don't, so... hi! I'm Bec Stockaz, and this is my house! I'm an Aries, and Proud to be blonde! Now we've got that over with, we're starting up a Karaoke competition, but you can just do it for fun! So... any volunteers?" Bec scanned the crowd, and a few guys put their hands up, eagerly.

"Umm... you there!" Bec pointed, and he started over from the pool... there was something familiar about him...

Bec jumped off the stage, and walked back to the marauders and Frances, taking their seats.

"Hi everyone! I'm gonna be singing "she Bangs" by Ricky Martin... and it's dedicated to a special lady in the audience..." He winked in Bec's direction, and she curled up against Sirius.

"Please tell me he didn't just wink at me..." Bec shivered.

The music started up, and he tapped his foot.

"Talk to me... tell me your name... You blow me off like it's all the same..." He grinned.

"She walks like she talks and she talks like she walks... She Bangs! She Bangs!"

"I detest this song..." Lily pulled a face, and James grinned.

"That makes two of us..."

* * *

"Just beat it!" A guy with brown hair pulled his final pose, and Frances let out a sigh.

"I was starting to think that song would never end!" She groaned, collapsing in her chair.

Lily winked at James, before getting up, and heading over to the stage.

"Ok... Hi everyone! I'm Lily, one of Bec's best friends... and speaking of the hostess... who thinks SHE should get up here, and entertain us all with her amazing voice?"

Bec's eyes widened, and she shook her head at Lily.

The crowd cheered, clapped and hollered as Frances and Lily dragged Bec up.

"I am SO going to kill you..." She glared, taking the microphone. Bec key DJ, and the opening to the **_Lillix_** song blared out. Bec counted out the opening, keying in the occasional vocals.

"What I like about you..." Bec grinned mischievously at Sirius, "You hold me tight... tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight?"

She scanned the audience.

"Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things I wanna hear, cuz it's true, that's what I like about you!"

People were dancing along, guys were cheering, Sirius was smiling, and her two best friends were rolling over the floor in hysterics.

"What I like about you, your really know how to dance... when you go Up, Down Jump around! Talk about true romance! Yeah..." She grinned devilishly, swaying in time with the music.

"Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear, cuz it's true! It's what I like about you... it's what I like about you... it's what I like... hey!"

The song ended, and Bec bowed, jumping off the stage, and sprinting up to Lily and Frances.

"I am going to kill you!" She said, with a grin. Frances and Lily stepped back.

"But, in the sense of good spirit, I'll give you a head start, to run..." Lily and Frances turned, bolting off, Bec following them closely behind.

Sirius, James and Remus laughed.

"Who do you reckon is gonna win, Padfoot?" James chuckled quietly.

"Oh... Bec... she'll tackle Frances first, and the probably push Lily into the pool... At least... That's what I'd do..." Sirius shrugged, and took another sip of his drink.

James and Remus looked at each other, sighing.

* * *

Bec yawned, putting her head on Sirius' shoulder, watching as a few people danced to the music.

Slowly, the crowds were dispersing, being taken home, much to the Angels relief.

"I can NOT take another person hitting on me!" Lily thought angrily, earning nods from Frances and Bec.

Lily looked at them puzzled and then remembered.

Shaking her head, she stood up, and walked over to the food table to grab one of the last bread rolls, Bec followed her, picking up an apple, and taking a bite.

"You OK Lilz?" She asked, after swallowing.

"Yeah... just getting bored..."

Bec nodded, "Me too..."

"Bec! Wind it up!" Bec's older brother, Lachlan, appeared at the door, and gave Bec a sign.

"OK!" She walked over to the stage, and stood up on it, her presence demanding attention from everyone.

"OK Everyone! Umm... Your Parents would be finishing inside about now, so it's only fair to tell you all, Thanks for coming, and I hope you all had a good time! You can meet up with your parents from either that door" She held her arm out, and Lily jokingly played a barrel girl, swinging both her arms to that side, "Or by that gate!" Bec pointed, and Lily repeated.

"I only ask that you all leave quietly, and quickly, as you may be aware, it is VERY late, and our neighbours do NOT want to be disturbed! So yeah! It was great seeing all of you, and I hope we could do it again sometime!" Bec smiled, and jumped off the stage, as everyone trudged out to meet their parents.

In a matter of 10 minutes, the yard was clear, all except for the Marauders and Godric's Angels who were laughing over the events of that night.

"Oh! Did you see that guy who fully stacked it in the pool!" Frances cackled evilly, "He fell on 3 people!"

"Frances... you have a morbid sense of humour..." Lily and Bec blinked.

"Sirius! James! Remus! Time to go!" The marauders looked up as Mrs. Potter called out to them, and sighed.

"I guess it's time for us to go..." James stood up, and smiled at Lily.

"See you..." Lily stood up, and tapped James' shoulder.

He turned, and Lily hugged him.

"Thanks for coming James..." She looked up at him with her big green sparkling eyes, and James grinned.

"No problem..." James turned, and headed up the stairs to his mother.

Sirius grabbed a quick kiss from Bec, before racing inside, and Remus cradled Frances for a few minutes, before he turned and left as well.

The girls sat in a moment of silence, before Bec stood.

"Come on guys... we'd better get ready for bed..." The three girls trudged inside, and up to Bec's room, where they showered and changed for bed.

"You know... tonight was really nice..." Lily thought aloud as she pulled up her blanket.

"Yeah...it was..." Frances lay down, staring at the roof.

"It'd would have been better if you hadn't forced me to SING!" Bec shouted from the bathroom, earning giggles from her two friends.

"Whoops!" Lily smiled evilly as Bec walked into her room, furrowing her brow.

"Ha-ha..." Bec picked up a pillow, and threw it at Lily, and so yet another pillow fight erupted amongst the girls, ending in a fit of giggles, and exhaustion.

* * *

_-Sigh- Another chapter..._

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!! Alex the Seal! Go Xtina! –Ahem- I'm sane... ish..._

_LoL, Anyway, Review!_

_1c3_

_P.S. Sozzie Neekie! He shall die! I promise!_

_P.P.S. –Ponders- Bugger... can't remember... ah well... REVIEW!!!_

_!c3 An93l_


End file.
